Silent Hill: Anamnesis
by Nori-Kruspe
Summary: Leoš Reisz Slánský es un joven psicólogo que intenta rehacer su vida tras perder lo que más quería. Su mundo comienza a distorsionarse con la llegada de una extraña mujer mesiánica y un singular paciente que habla de niebla, fantasmas y ceniza.
1. Prólogo

**Nota de Autor: Hola a todos! Si alguien alguna vez, por alguna extraña razón extraterrenal, revelación divina, que se haya equivocado de página, etc, se pone a leer esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS! La verdad es que mis amigos me aconsejaron subirla aquí porque los que la leyeron me dieron buenas críticas (y como cuesta impresionarles a los jodíos ¬¬) En fin, me gustaría conocer la opinión de alguien más. **

**He escrito lo mejor que he podido la atmosfera oscura y de terror psicológico que caracteriza Silent Hill pero sin dar la paliza con lo de "encontrar objetos, mata bichos y abrir puertas" excesivo de los juegos, quería que fuera en plan novela. Además, he incluído (pero con mi protagonista) algunas de las grandes escenas de Silent Hill para mí (véase la habitación de los maniquíes del 3, James en el armario escondido de Piramyd Head y algunas (pocas) así. Los escenarios son de los juegos y he mezclado algunos puntos de las historias de los juegos más la mía original basada en la piedra angular del psicoanálisis de Freud (sí, soy estudiante de psicología y he de explotarlo)**

**Y de momento más o menos eso... este prólogo es una mera presentación de un bonito entorno familiar como preludio a la pesadilla psicológica. Sólo una cosa más, las ilustraciones de la historia están en mi página: **.com/ ^^

Prólogo:

Podía oír unos gritos… y todo se veía muy borroso. Me era difícil ver incluso dónde me hallaba. Sé que corría escaleras arriba y, a pesar de la oscilante luz y la creciente oscuridad, noté la sangre oscura que parecía manar del límite entre el techo y las paredes, cayendo densa y lentamente por el color blanco mortecino que las cubría originalmente. Los muebles eran los propios de un hospital: camillas, asientos, estantes… Todo formado por hierro oxidado, muy oxidado y sucio.

Había algo más en el ambiente, era como si la realidad empezara a cambiar... Todo comenzó a ondular a mi alrededor, las paredes tomaron un color anaranjado y daba la sensación de que temblaban, como si hiciese mucho calor, aunque en realidad hiciera frío. Un frío que helaba los huesos.

Las escaleras estaban manchadas de un líquido oscuro y ya reseco, y me dio la impresión de que comenzaron a derretirse a mi paso, pero no tenía tiempo para fijarme y concretar detalles; sentía como si algo me persiguiera, una gran sombra se ceñía tras de mí, aunque era incapaz de ver nada. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas de mala manera con cinta aislante y pude entre ver que afuera no se distinguía nada salvo un resplandor blanco apagado. También había cuadros en las paredes... cuadros idénticos entre sí que mostraban a una mujer envuelta en llamas con los brazos extendidos.

En aquel momento parecía no saberlo, pero en cuanto lo viera, sabría qué andaba buscando. Pues eso es lo que parecía, que era víctima de un frenesí nacido de la necesidad de algo. Hasta que por fin, mi cuerpo se detuvo. Habitación 403.

Oía los quejidos de un ser humano tras la puerta, una mujer, estaba seguro. La oscuridad me asustaba y ya casi me había alcanzado, de modo que sin importarme lo que pudiera ocurrirme a continuación, abrí con un impulso, entré como escupido a la estancia y cerré de golpe, presionando la espalda contra la puerta.

Abrí los ojos que había estado apretando durante tanto tiempo y lo primero que vi fue una cama de hospital entre las sombras. En ella, había una mujer que lloraba y que parecía agonizar dolorosamente. Intenté hablar o gritar, pero mi voz no salía. Me acerqué a ella con cautela. Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello cobrizo y tenía el torso desnudo y ensangrentado.

En cuanto fue consciente de mi presencia, intentó agarrarme mientras chillaba. Di dos pasos atrás, horrorizado. Fue entonces cuando pude ver lo que le causaba aquella angustia: una herida que mostraba en el pecho… era un símbolo que sangraba abundantemente.

Sin poder asimilar lo que veía, comencé a oír un gruñido líquido y áspero, el sonido más desagradable que había oído en mi vida.

Desvié la vista y descubrí unas manos exageradamente grandes y de dedos largos y finos que se arrastraban hacia donde yo estaba, saliendo de entre las tinieblas de las esquinas. Una oscuridad que parecía pegajosa e impenetrable por la luz alógena que había justo sobre la cama. Por otro lado, la joven me observaba con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y clamaba mi ayuda a gritos que parecían salidos de ultratumba.

Grité de tal manera que hasta sentí un dolor agudo en la garganta. Quería que todo lo que había a mi alrededor desapareciera o se acallaran los gritos.

Alguien me rodeó con los brazos, podía notar el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Traté de revolverme y deshacerme de su aprisionamiento, pero fue inútil. Tampoco quise abrir los ojos y ver la horribilidad que me había apresado tan firmemente.

— ¡Les! ¡Les!-gritó una voz femenina en mi oído.

Dejé de sacudir mi cuerpo y abrí los ojos de golpe. La voz me era muy familiar.

Poco a poco, y entre jadeos angustiosos, mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Tardé en orientarme, estaba muy turbado. Pero finalmente, caí en la cuenta de que estaba en mi dormitorio, en la cama, y que era mi mujer quien me llamaba y abrazaba.

— Tranquilo...-me susurró abrazándome por la espalda.- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Tragué saliva y volví a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por el placer que supone el tacto de otro ser humano cuando estás angustiado. De repente, me sentí estúpido. Todo había sido un mal sueño causado seguramente por una mala postura, pero había sido demasiado real; todavía incluso tenía el olor característico y dulzón de la sangre metido en la nariz y… los gritos de la mujer, tan reales, estruendosos que aún resonaban en mi cerebro.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?-me preguntó ella al ver que yo no respondía y que seguía divagando mentalmente.- Ha debido de ser horrible… nunca te había visto así. ¿Quieres que vaya y te prepare algo para relajarte?

— No te molestes, Anaïs, ha sido sólo…-contesté negando con la cabeza, pero las imágenes no se me iban de la cabeza.- sólo una pesadilla.

Noté sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Incluso podía palpar su preocupación.

— No es molestia.-concluyó levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata.- Ahora vuelvo.

No intenté protestar nuevamente, la conocía y por tanto tenía claro que acabaría haciendo lo que quisiese.

Salí de la cama para estirar las piernas. Era un alivio volver al mundo real y dejar atrás las truculentas pesadillas. Me aproximé a la ventana del dormitorio y descorrí la cortina. Me asombró ver la niebla que envolvía la ciudad nocturna con su húmedo y gris manto, aunque parecía que estaba empezando a remitir.

En aquel momento, sentí la presencia de alguien y me giré.

A través de la puerta entornada pude ver unos ojos que me observaban atentamente. Le sonreí tiernamente al comprobar de quién se trataba.

— Avy, ¿qué haces despierta?-ella entró con algo de timidez, abrazada a su peluche favorito, un conejito rosa vestido con un mono vaquero que a mí me daba, personalmente, algo de grima.

— Es que…-empezó ella con voz aguda y abrazando aún más su muñeco.- ¿te pasa algo, papi?

— No.-le sonreí.- He tenido una pesadilla. Qué vergüenza, ¿verdad? Que aún me den miedo las pesadillas.

Ella negó con la cabeza con convicción, como si fuera un tema realmente serio.

— Las pesadillas dan miedo.-luego miró su conejito y me lo puso en las manos.- Ten, Robbie me ayuda a dormir tranquila.

— Gracias.-le dije rascándole la cabeza.

En ese momento entró mi mujer con una taza de lo que parecía ser una infusión calentita. Lo cierto es que al verla me apeteció bastante. Le di las gracias y me volví a sentar en la cama dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Ella me imitó y, después de darme un beso en la mejilla, se giró hacia Avy.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en la cama, señorita?

— Me da miedo el armario.-se quejó.

— ¡Otra vez con esas!-más que enfado, Anaïs siempre mostraba una actitud cansina y algo exasperada hacia el asunto del armario, pero no pensaba meterme otra vez en el tema de cada noche.

Observé a las dos discutir mientras bebía. A veces incluso llegaba a ser divertido. Avery le tenía pánico al armario de su cuarto, decía que allí había monstruos, que los había visto observarla por las noches. No me sorprendía, los niños, a su edad, suelen tener ese tipo de miedos y, por mucho que hablara con ella, no conseguía hacerla superar ese miedo.

— Puede quedarse con nosotros esta noche.-les hice saber y ambas callaron y me miraron.

¿Quién la culpa? A todos nos da miedo la oscuridad.


	2. Sueños Monocromáticos

CAPÍTULO 1

SUEÑOS MONOCROMÁTICOS

1

-Meses más tarde-

Estaba sentado en un banco a dos pisos bajo tierra. El metro de Edimburgo no había estado jamás tan solitario como aquel día. Había unas cuantas luces encendidas, lo justo para ver en las zonas de espera, aunque las sombras de alrededor seguían siendo espesas. Cada vez que oía un sonido miraba en dirección a las escaleras de subida por si bajaba alguien más a aquella parada, pero no se veía un alma ni se oía el habitual jaleo de la gente a esa hora del día, ¿por qué no habría nadie esa vez?

Me daba la sensación de que el metro se estaba retrasando y por ello no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Intenté leer un periódico que encontré en el banco de al lado pero no conseguía concentrarme, así que lo devolví a su sitio.

El metro se retrasaba más de cinco minutos.

Suspiré mientras volvía a consultar la hora, tenía que recoger a mi hija del colegio y no me gustaba nada la idea de que me esperara sola.

Otro eco resonó por el oscuro túnel, por lo que me asomé a las vías por si lo veía venir. El mismo sonido metálico se oyó de nuevo, sólo que un poco más cerca y a mi espalda. Me giré casi de forma involuntaria y descubrí que el sonido podría venir de la planta de abajo. Observé el hueco de la escalera y volví a escuchar otro sonido. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Lo que había oído no podía ser el sonido del metro. Parecía un aullido, sonó metálico, estridente, pero un aullido. ¿Habría gente en esa planta? No sabía por qué pero de repente no me resultaba tan indiferente estar solo en ese momento.

Comprobé la hora de nuevo. El metro se retrasaba algo más de diez minutos.

Cuando me decidí a bajar por esas escaleras, distinguí el traqueteo del metro a los lejos aunque cada vez sonaba más cerca. Miré la impenetrable oscuridad del túnel y una luz empezó a esclarecerla. El metro llegó y se detuvo, sin ningún pasajero en su interior. Las únicas puertas que se abrieron fueron las que tenía enfrente, como si el vehículo tuviera la capacidad de saber que yo era el único allí que necesitaba subir.

Me decidí a entrar y las puertas se cerraron a mi paso. No había nadie en el interior. Antes de que me decidiera a sentarme, el metro se puso en movimiento bruscamente y, casi más que sentarme, me caí sobre un asiento. Miré a mi alrededor sin llegar a comprender qué pasaba ese día.

El viaje hasta se me hizo largo, llegaba bastante tarde y me había puesto hasta de mal humor. Pero por fin, el metro se detuvo en mi parada.

Allí todo estaba abarrotado de gente, -como debía ser- pero algo no terminaba de cuadrarme. Contemplé de nuevo la hora y tampoco lo entendí. Había llegado a la misma hora de siempre, no me había retrasado, era como si el reloj hubiera retrocedido.

Y hasta que un hombre me empujó al pasar al metro no volví a la realidad.

Sin embargo, las cosas extrañas que sentí que empezaron a desarrollarse a mi alrededor no se terminaron aquel día.

Me gustaría contar mi historia desde el principio, de cómo todo se vino abajo cuando me encontré perdido en un pueblo fantasmal cubierto de niebla y ceniza.

Mi nombre es Leoš Reisz Slánský. Sonaba bastante raro por donde vivía, por lo que normalmente me llamaban Les. Mi origen era checo, de hecho, nací en y me crié en Středočeský, cerca de Praga. Era psicólogo e intentaba ayudar a la gente. Lo cierto es que consideraba mi trabajo como una vocación y puedo demostrarlo con la fama que me había ganado aun siendo tan joven. Pero los últimos sucesos me harían volver a replanteármelo. Algo no iba bien desde hacía un tiempo.

2

Mi hija Avery me recibió con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre al encontrarme esperándola. Aunque sólo se tratara de la rutina diaria sin importancia, se alegraba. Juntos regresamos a casa cogidos de la mano. Como cada día.

Para cualquier persona, volver al calor del hogar significa algo positivo, pero para mí no. La tristeza seguía estando conmigo a cada paso que daba fuera del trabajo y la soledad se unía nada más poner un pie en casa a pesar de la agradable compañía de mi hija.

Hacía casi un año que mi mujer había desaparecido, se la habían llevado o algo peor… el caso es que no habían podido encontrarla. Finalmente, se la dio por muerta, pero yo me negué a aceptarlo y aún seguía pensando en que algún día volvería. Eso hice creer también a Avery, pero ella sabía tan bien como yo que era una falsa ilusión… nunca volvería.

Desde aquel día yo mismo tuve que psicoanalizarme y llevar las cosas de la mejor manera. La única solución fue centrarme en mi hija y en el trabajo más que nunca, y buscar hobbies como el ejercicio físico para que me distrajeran. Pero a veces, sentía el deseo de dejarlo todo… Entonces pensaba en Avy, ¿qué sería de ella sin mí? La única familia que tiene, a parte de mi, es mi madre, con quien llegué a este país, y que vive en Rosewell. Anaïs no tenía familia. Ella creció en un orfanato y el resto de los míos viven todos en Chequia.

Avery solía caminar de mi mano en silencio, si yo la miraba por largo tiempo, ella me sonreía abiertamente. Creo que podía percibir mi tristeza y darse cuenta de lo que me atormentaba a pesar de que tuviera tan sólo ocho años. Y ahora sé que en espíritu era más fuerte que yo. Desde la desaparición de Anaïs no fui capaz de relacionarme con otra mujer… las relaciones realmente me asustaban.

Cruzamos por el Royal Mile, a Avery le encantaba avistar la Torre Outlook mientras pateaba las hojas secas de las calles. Hasta que llegamos a la nuestra: St. Giles Cathedral.

Tomamos las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, donde estaba nuestro apartamento. Una vez dentro, Avy corrió a su habitación y yo me quedé mirando la fotografía de la mesilla del recibidor. Una fotografía enmarcada en la que yo aparecía junto con Anaïs y Avery. Tal vez si quitara aquella dichosa foto me sentiría algo mejor cada vez que volvía, vivir añorando no es la mejor opción.

3

Abrí el cubo de la ropa sucia y vacié todo el contenido sobre un canasto para luego llevarlo al sótano, donde estaban las lavadoras.

Cerré la puerta del baño con el pie y, desde la entrada del apartamento, mientras abría la puerta con dificultad a causa de lo que llevaba encima, llamé la atención de Avy que estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa del comedor. Desde donde ella se encontraba podía ver la entrada, de modo que levantó la vista.

— Voy a…-le anuncié señalando con la cabeza el canasto.

— Lavar la ropa.-contestó ella volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno.

— Eso.-apunté a la par que conseguía abrir la puerta y salir por ella de espaldas.- En un momento estoy de vuelta.

Una vez fuera, sentí algo extraño y al cerrar la puerta ésta me pareció que había sonado como si estuviera en una habitación con eco, nunca me había parecido tan estruendoso su sonido al cerrarse. Con las maniobras tan raras que llevé a cabo, se me cayeron unos calcetines. Me agaché y dejé el canasto en el suelo para recogerlos, pero n0 me volví a levantar. Tenía la sensación de que al cerrarse la puerta me había metido en un espacio muerto. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo se veía por el resplandor anaranjado de la calle, aparte, el habitual rumor procedente de las actividades de los vecinos parecían haberse detenido, como si todas las casas estuvieran desalojadas. Fijándome bien, por las franjas de las puertas no salía luz.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Hacía frío en el rellano y nunca antes me había llegado a parecer tan intenso.

Finalmente, recogí el canasto y me dirigí al ascensor. Pulsé el botón de llamada y esperé. El vaho salía de mi boca como un estruendo en aquel silencio sobrenatural. Una vez llegó, abrí la puerta. Advertí que la luz parecía fastidiada, emitía un sonido intermitente al compás del parpadeo de su luz blanca, por lo que finalmente me decidí a bajar por las escaleras por si acaso.

El resto de rellanos de los pisos inferiores se encontraban tan en silencio como el mío e igual de fríos. Aquella sensación que me producía, me hizo bajar casi de puntillas, para no molestar la tranquilidad del inmueble. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? Era la hora típica en la que todo el mundo subía y bajaba, algunos llegaban de sus trabajos, otros salían…

Las escaleras se acabaron y yo llegué a la planta baja, justo enfrente del portal. La puerta acristalada permitía vislumbrar el exterior, pero no había ni un alma que pasara si quiera por delante. Aquello empezaba a mosquearme y a ponerme los vellos de punta.

Giré a la derecha, pasando junto a las puertas de los ascensores donde me fijé que el que yo había llamado, hacía ya un par de minutos, volvía a estar abajo, ¿alguien había bajado? ¿Cuándo? Lo habría oído.

Tras pasar los ascensores había una puerta de metal. Puse la mano sobre el pomo y me asombró lo congelado que estaba. Al abrir de par en par, pegué un rebote, había alguien al final del pasillo. Lo miré casi sin parpadear y entonces me di cuenta de que era una mujer con un extraño vestido largo. Tenía el pelo largo, rubio platino, y permanecía inmóvil, observándome desde el final del corredor.

Entonces, me sentí como si alguien chasqueara los dedos ante mis narices.

— ¿Hola?-dije mientras daba un paso al frente.- ¿Sabes dónde está todo el mundo?

La mujer sonrió con una mueca y percibí aún más que había algo raro en ella, no sabría cómo explicarlo. Antes de que yo pudiera avanzar más, se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras que llevaban al sótano.

Anduve lentamente por el pasillo y comencé a oír a alguien hablar en un murmullo. Era una voz femenina y, aunque parecía hablar con otra persona, nadie le respondía.

Intrigado, me dirigí más rápido al sótano, total, tenía que ir allí de todas formas. Bajé las escaleras de cemento pero ya no se oía a nada salvo mis pasos y el lejano sonido de un goteo.

— ¿Hola?

¿Dónde se había metido la mujer? Allí no había nada, exceptuando media docena de lavadoras y unas cuantas pilas de lavar, pero yo la había visto entrar… En fin, ya saldría al descubierto, de todas formas yo me disponía desde un principio a poner una lavadora.

Ajusté los preparativos, metí los trapos en una cualquiera y me senté en una silla a esperar. Encontré cerca un periódico, típico, allí la gente se aburría un poco mientras esperaba, así que me puse a leer.

A los quince minutos, el frío me tenía los huesos calados y una incomodidad me acongojaba desde hacía rato, me sentía como si alguien me observara y no tenía ni idea de adónde había ido a parar aquella extraña mujer. La lavadora cesó su tarea y volví a meter la ropa, esta vez mojada, al canasto donde la había traído.

A mitad de la faena comencé a oír algo extraño, de modo que me quedé quieto, casi sin respirar para poder oír mejor. Era una… ¿respiración húmeda? Seguí en la misma posición, era una especie de respiración asquerosa. Entonces, se oyó algo arrastrándose, justo en la fila de lavadoras de atrás.

Ahora sí que dejé de respirar, ¿qué había al otro lado? Aquel sonido no podía producirlo la mujer que había visto antes, entonces, ¿quién… o qué? El sonido se acercaba y millones de pensamientos absurdos me colapsaron por momentos, pero la única idea que saqué en claro fue que echaría a correr en cualquier momento. « ¡Venga! Ya soy mayorcito para creer en fantasmas, ¿no?»

Otro ruido captó mi atención, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido y alguien bajó por las escaleras, quien fuera me vería a mí en primer lugar, pero no podía esconderme por detrás, pues algo se arrastraba por ahí.

— ¿Leoš?-pronunció una voz conocida.- ¿Qué haces ahí en el suelo?

— ¿Señor Townsend?-me sentí aliviado de pronto, era el presidente de la comunidad, pero ante eso, era otro ser humano por fin.- ¿Oye eso?

Dicho esto, ambos quedamos en silencio, pero no se oía nada, ni respiración ni algo que se arrastrara, sólo el continuo goteo y el sonido de las máquinas.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo oír?-casi se burló a la par que traía un barreño lleno de trapos.

En ese momento fui consciente de mi situación, estaba en bata, tirado en el húmedo y frío suelo del sótano, paranoico, con la ropa recién lavada mojándome a mí mismo y preguntando por ruidos extraños. Vamos, que sólo me faltaba un gorro de papel de aluminio en la cabeza para que empezara a sospechar de que me preocupaban los ovnis.

4

— ¿Sabes, Avy?-le comenté.- Creo que estos cuentos no te ayudan a dormir.

— Por favor, papi.-me pidió poniendo ojitos de cachorrito y no tuve más remedio que ceder.

Abrí de nuevo el libro y continué leyendo.

— «… "Diría que va a caer la niebla, Edgar", anunció mi tío. En efecto, habían desaparecido ya el bosque y el aprisco, y unos jirones de niebla estaban tragándose el jardín y arremolinándose alrededor de los arbustos y las estatuas. Era curioso comprobar la prontitud con que se había presentado la niebla, pues, a mi llegada no había en el cielo ni el más mínimo signo de que pudiese ocurrir algo así. En ese momento tuve la impresión de que algo se movía entre los setos. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté. "¿Qué crees que era?" Me replicó mi tío. "No sabría decir," admití. "La niebla está llena de fantasmas, espero que aclare para cuando vuelvas a casa," respondió. "Porque nada enfría más el alma que la niebla"… »

Así continué hasta que parecía haberse rendido al sueño. La arropé y le acaricié su cabello castaño. Y pensar que cuando supe que iba a ser padre creí que me había arruinado la vida. Ahora, en cambio, no podría vivir sin ella. Es comprensible que pensara eso, yo tenía sólo veintiún años entonces, estaba estudiando y no tenía trabajo, al igual que Anaïs.

Apagué la lamparilla de la mesita y me disponía a salir del dormitorio cuando Avery me llamó. Me di la vuelta y la vi sentada en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

— ¿Puedes mirar dentro del armario?-me pidió ocultándose la mitad de la cara con la manta.

Suspiré hondamente mientras abría el ropero. Qué sorpresa, sólo encontré ropa, zapatos y bufandas.

Le di las últimas buenas noches a Avery y me fui a mi habitación.

Una vez allí comencé a desvestirme y prepararme para irme a dormir. Todo igual que siempre, los mismos pasos. Pero había una diferencia de la que fui consciente cuando estuve a punto de apagar la luz: una mancha en el papel de la pared.

Me levanté en seguida y examiné la mancha con el ceño fruncido. ¿Podría ser una humedad? Quizá sólo fuera mi vecina, que se había descuidado con los grifos pero, efectivamente, estaba húmedo. De todas formas no había mucho que hacer al respecto, ya era tarde y no quería molestar, de modo que sería un asunto a tratar para el próximo día.

5

Al caer la niebla me era incluso imposible distinguir los edificios próximos y cuando miraba hacia arriba no podía llegar a ver ni la tercera planta. Pero lo que más me inquietaba era el intenso silencio que dominaba el lugar… la paz llegaba a ser espeluznante. Mis pasos me parecieron atronadores e inconscientemente aguantaba la respiración, buscando casi a la desesperada algún otro ser humano.

Cuando casi perdí la esperanza vi una silueta a lo lejos.

Corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo, llamando su atención, sin embargo, ni se movió ni emitió sonido alguno. Al ir acercándome, corroboré que tenía forma humana pero, ¿por qué no respondía?

Una vez llegué, vi que aquella persona estaba enfrascada en la idea de tomar unas fotografías del pueblo, ¿es que no veía la niebla que hacía? No se iba a ver nada. Intenté captar su atención una vez más pero seguía sin hacerme caso. Entonces le sacudí por el hombro.

Emití un leve grito y salté por instinto hacia atrás cuando al hacerle girar comprobé que se trataba de un maniquí. Éste cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y la cabeza se le rompió en dos pedazos casi simétricos. Para mi sorpresa, comenzó a brotarle sangre oscura a borbotones, como si se tratara de un ser humano de verdad.

Salí corriendo sin llegar a pensarlo.

Hacía ya rato que quería salir de allí, pero ahora lo deseaba de verdad. Corrí por la calle próxima y al girar tropecé con otro maniquí sin rostro que pareció enredarse con mi cuerpo. Al quitármelo de encima, cayó al suelo y se resquebrajó de la misma forma que el anterior y, de igual forma, comenzó a sangrar.

Tuve que pisar el charco de sangre pues mis pisadas eran rojas y fui dejando un rastro carmesí en el pueblo de colores monocromáticos. Las calles, aun cuando yo ya había pasado antes por ellas, ahora estaban llenas de aquellos inexpresivos muñecos que pretendían imitar la forma de vida humana de forma frívola. Corrí otras dos calles más, esquivando algunos maniquís que estaban plantados en la carretera, mientras que otros parecían tomar café, ojear periódicos… Paré en mitad de una plaza a recuperar el aliento, ¿cómo podría salir de allí?

De pronto, algo me cayó suavemente por la frente.

Alargué una mano casi por instinto y toqué la leve sustancia que se me había depositado suavemente. Al tocarla, la sustancia se deshizo. Contemplé su rastro oscuro rebañado por mis dedos: ceniza. Justo en ese instante, me di cuenta de que parecía estar nevando… sólo que no era nieve lo que caía del cielo precisamente, sino ceniza.

Giré sobre mí mismo, asombrado por el panorama en sí, pero mi atención se desvió a algo más perturbador que la ceniza: los maniquís me miraban, o eso harían si tuvieran ojos. Juro por mi vida que, en un principio, hacía sólo unos segundos, no lo hacían, ¿quién los había movido? No, era imposible, eran demasiados… ¿podían moverse ellos mismos?

De nuevo, eché a correr.

Tiré por una calle deshabitada por aquellos muñecos, para mi alivio, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué, ellos aún no me habían hecho nada... pero simplemente me ponían los pelos de punta.

— Les…-oí una voz femenina que me resultaba muy familiar.-… amor mío.

Busqué con la mirada tras volver a detenerme. ¿Lo había imaginado? A decir verdad, sonó demasiado nítido como para no estar justo delante de mí... ¿sonó en mi mente? Di unos pasos al frente, clamando que se presentara ante mí quien fuese.

— Hola, Les.

No había duda, estaba justo detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y caí de culo al suelo enladrillado del callejón. Claro que me sonaba aquella voz, era… Anaïs, pero algo le pasaba, parecía una muerta en vida con la tez pútrida… Ella intentó sonreírme, pero yo sólo vi una mueca macabra llena de dientes oscuros. Me tendió los brazos, como si yo fuera a correr para abrazarla, pero en su lugar me arrastraba por el suelo marcha atrás, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

— Es hora de acabar lo empezado.-me susurró cuando me hubo agarrado.

Unas risas resonaron con eco en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y se me quedaron grabadas. Mientras, todo se tornó negro.

En ese instante, notando como si acabara de aterrizar en suelo firme, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi una estancia más que conocida y cada vez más perceptible a medida que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Estaba en mi dormitorio… en mi cama, y nunca estuve más feliz al comprenderlo.

Encendí la lamparilla y busqué mi vaso de agua, tenía la boca reseca.

El reloj digital marcaba con números amarillos las dos y media de la mañana. Mientras bebía me senté en la cama, al principio con la mirada perdida. Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas de ese tipo, quizá tuviera algo que ver la lectura de aquel cuento de terror infantil que le leí a Avery, no estaba seguro.

Mi vista se depositó, a la par que rememoraba la pesadilla, en la mancha de humedad de la pared… ¿parecía más grande?

Gateé por la cama para poder verla mejor.

No sólo era más grande, sino que parecía que se había abierto una grieta en el centro. Lo que más extraño me parecía no es que mi nueva vecina fuera una descuidada y me hubiera abierto una grieta en la pared el primer día, sino que en lugar de ver su casa, la habitación contigua a la mía, se veía un interior completamente negro. Claro que, dadas las altas horas de la noche, perfectamente podía estar toda la casa a oscuras, pero la negrura me sobrecogió un poco.

Mientras debatía conmigo mismo, de la grieta comenzó a chorrear un líquido espeso y negro, manchando el papel de la pared que se encontraba bajo el agujero y salpicando la moqueta del suelo.

Me puse de rodillas sobre el colchón, escudriñando lo que manaba de la pared con la mirada. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una alucinación, pero unos dedos, seguidos de manos que parecían haber sido despellejadas, comenzaron a salir de la grieta con parsimonia y empecé a oír una respiración rápida, fuerte y entrecortada.

Me quedé paralizado, ¿seguía soñando? Si así fuera, deseaba despertar cuanto antes. Sin poder hacer nada, fui consciente de que alguien –mejor dicho: algo- intentaba abrirse paso por la pared hasta mi dormitorio. Parecía imposible dado el tamaño que tenía el agujero, pero éste se agrandaba por momentos a causa del paso de mi visitante.

Un pedazo de pared cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y el papel se desgarró, permitiéndome ver el rostro de quien deseaba entrar. Sin darme cuenta, agarré el vaso de agua con más fuerza y noté que los ojos se me humedecían… era una especie de criatura antropomorfa, pero de lo más horrible e indescriptible, manchada de sangre seca y manchas de óxido.

Comprendía que pronto conseguiría escapar de la pared y llegar hasta mí, de manera que tuve que improvisar un arma porque, de alguna manera, intuía que nada bueno me iba a suceder si dejaba que aquello pasase a dentro. Recorrí la habitación con los ojos, sin encontrar nada útil. Al verme acorralado entonces, intenté ganar tiempo con lo único que tenía: miré por un momento el vaso que sostenía en mi mano temblorosa y se lo lancé a la criatura.

No sé cómo o qué pasó antes de que el vaso llegara a su destino, pero cuando se estrelló finalmente, lo hizo sobre la pared y no sobre ninguna criatura.

Me quedé atónito mientras miraba la pared. Ni rastro de una grieta o pequeño orificio, sólo una mancha no muy grande de humedad en la pared, acentuada por el rastro de agua tras estrellar contra ella el vaso. ¿Debía empezar a tomarlo como paranoia? Sin duda soñaba despierto.

Un mareo repentino me inundó internamente y tuve que salir corriendo al pequeño baño de mi habitación. No pude frenar las ganas de vomitar. Quizá hubiera llegado a tener fiebre, eso habría explicado muchas cosas.

Tiré de la cisterna y luego fui al lavabo para enjuagarme la boca. En cuanto alcé la cabeza me vi reflejado en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, las ojeras se me acentuaban al estar tan pálido, y mi flequillo castaño me caía casi sobre el ojo derecho como sin vida.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encontré con Avery mirándome seriamente.

6

Una vez que la obligué a acostarse de nuevo, volví a mi dormitorio. Me asomé por la ventana apartando un poco la gruesa cortina y contemplé la vista fantasmal de Edimburgo cubierto por la niebla. Seguro que hacía bastante frío afuera.

Regresé a la cama y me senté en el borde, examinando nuevamente la mancha de la pared. Rememoré lo que había visto una y otra vez y me sugerí a mi mismo ir a un psicólogo que no fuera yo mismo.

Salté por instinto cuando detrás de mí sonó de golpe un ruido.

Con la mano en el corazón, me di la vuelta y comprobé que no era más que mi móvil en modo vibración. ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora? «Maldito cacharro»

Cogí el móvil y pulsé descolgar tras ver que se trataba de mi madre, quizá le hubiera ocurrido algo. Me sorprendió que la conversación fuera de lo más normal, de hecho, le regañé por la hora pero no parecía ser consciente del tiempo. El motivo también fue de lo más trivial, simplemente quería que fuéramos a visitarla al día siguiente por la tarde, que deseaba vernos. Acepté sin remedio pues sabía lo mucho que le gustaban nuestras visitas y hacía ya mucho desde la última vez.

Me aparté el aparato de la oreja con una exhalación. Cuando iba a pulsar la tecla de cancelar, me percaté de que el móvil estaba apagado y con la pantalla completamente negra. ¿Cuándo se le había acabado la batería si acababa de hablar por él?


	3. Donde llueven Pétalos de Ceniza

N. de Autor: Por fiiin! En este capítulo por fin llega a Silent Hill. Aparece un nuevo personaje que, en general, a todos los que ya se la han leído les ha gustado bastante por su complejidad, Jack Clayton (Keanu Reeves xD) y un monstruo gran conocido nuestro. Espero que les siga gustando la historia ^^

CAPÍTULO 2

DONDE LLUEVEN PÉTALOS DE CENIZA

1

Mi nuevo paciente era un hombre alto, con el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, y algo despeinado. Se internó en mi consulta sin parecer muy convencido de lo que hacía. Pero lo cierto es que eso era algo bastante habitual tratándose de nuevos pacientes. Le indiqué que se acomodara o en una de las butacas o en el diván. Al final eligió el diván, como todo el mundo. Cerré la puerta mientras repasaba un libro por encima y unos papeles, pero no tardé en dejarlos en una de las estanterías y centrarme en el nuevo paciente.

— Jack Clayton, ¿no es así?-le pregunté, aunque estaba seguro del dato.

— ¿Es usted el psicólogo?-me contestó incrédulo y yo asentí simplemente.- Oiga, la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Me recomendaron y… bueno, es evidente el por qué la mayoría de pacientes suyos son mujeres. Es usted tan joven y… vaya, lo siento.

— No, no pasa nada.-le hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia mientras me sentaba en la butaca que había frente a él.- Aquí tienes la libertad de decir lo que quieras.

— Vale…-aceptó rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Puedo tutearle? Es que me siento incómodo, ¿sabe? Creo que incluso soy algo mayor que usted.-yo asentí sin el más mínimo problema, por lo que él continuó:- Aunque he de decirte que, en realidad, no sé si irme. No sé qué contarte.

— Bueno, la verdad es que antes de comenzar quiero que sepas que puedes irte cuando quieras, no estás obligado a quedarte.-me observó colocarme mis gafas de vista y luego saqué mi cuaderno de notas.- No obstante, puedes contarme lo que te apetezca. No hay nada trivial, te lo aseguro. Si quieres puedes hablarme de lo que haces normalmente, de lo que piensas al despertarte, algo sobre ti, lo que has comido hoy… No sé, de lo que te apetezca.

— Ya, pero no creo que quieras oírme hablar de gilipolleces.

— ¿Y por qué no?-respondí levantando las cejas levemente.- Jack, mi trabajo consiste en escuchar lo que tengas que contarme. Lo que se te ocurra. Si me lo cuentas es por algo.-a veces me gustaba usar un poco la terapia de la Gestalt para animar a la gente, implicaba un buen resultado en el paciente: el darse cuenta.

Se quedó mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien cómo continuar aquello.

— A ver.-comencé de nuevo, viendo que él no iba a soltar nada de primeras.- No has estado durmiendo mucho esta semana, ¿verdad?-le pregunté al ver el estado de su cara, para ser un hombre joven estaba marcado por el peso de intentar llevar adelante una vida difícil.

— Pues… no, la verdad es que no.-se rascó los ojos y emitió un suspiro.- Eh, ¿qué estás apuntando?

Por lo general, nunca perdía la paciencia, pero parecía que mi nuevo cliente, Jack Clayton, de treinta y tres años, iba a ser un personaje difícil de llevar.

— Jack, relájate, no me gustaría diagnosticarte una neurosis antes de empezar.-lo observé, no se lo decía en serio, pero pareció captar la idea que quería transmitirle.- Quiero que actúes con naturalidad, esto no va a salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco soy quién para juzgarte, por lo que quiero que creas que lo que yo te diga te lo comenta tu yo interno, y por esa razón debes contestar tal y como te venga directamente.

Él asintió, se veía que estaba nervioso y no sabía llevarlo.

— Bien, es muy posible que tu falta de sueño esté ligada a un problema de insomnio.-él asintió y yo anoté.- Antes de nada, me gustaría saber si tienes problemas de tiroides, una diabetes, alguna contracción muscular o si tomas en exceso estimulantes.

— ¿Crees que me drogo?-preguntó indignado.

— No. Me refería al café y ese tipo de bebidas altas en cafeína. De todas formas, también cabe la posibilidad de la perturbación del sueño como consecuencia del consumo o del abandono de una sustancia en particular.

Negó con la cabeza. Que negara lo anterior me dejó vía libre para pensar que se trataba de algún trastorno. La mayoría de casos de insomnio lo son.

— ¿Sientes algún tipo de ansiedad a medida que se acerca la hora de acostarse, sueles dormir mejor fuera de casa? –por fin dio signos de colaboración y asintió levemente.- ¿Notas más alteraciones en tu vida aparte de lo que concierne al sueño? Algo así como: perturbaciones alimenticias, pérdida de iniciativa, inactividad…-le pregunté tranquilamente mientras me cruzaba de piernas y él no respondió, se quedó pensativo.- ¿Acabas de pasar por algún momento difícil? ¿Has tenido algún ataque de ansiedad debido a la muerte de algún ser querido o la pérdida de trabajo?

— Mi padre.-suspiró desviando la vista.- Murió hace poco.

— Lo siento.-le dije sin mucho sentimiento y anotando el dato.- ¿Experimentaste algún cambio emocional? ¿Sentiste un ataque de tristeza?

— No.-contestó de forma tajante.- No sentí nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque si es así, podrías dormir en paz. Creo que tu cuerpo no lo aguanta y se revela de esta forma. O bien puede ser otra causa.

— Lo cierto es que tampoco me gusta mi trabajo.-afirmó casi en voz baja, y luego añadió.- Pero no, yo… dormía perfectamente hasta que empecé a tener extrañas pesadillas.-admitió jugueteando con sus dedos y yo sonreí para mis adentros, ¿qué me iba a contar a mí acerca de eso? Apunté en mi cuaderno la palabra parasomnia y la rodeé.- Y cada noche se repetía lo mismo.

— Es posible que tu tristeza interior se exprese de esa forma. Necesitas liberar tensión y, en vista de que tú no lo haces, tu cuerpo responde subconscientemente.-Jack padecía un trastorno que consistía en la aparición repetida de sueños terroríficos que lo despertaban constantemente, haciéndole entrar a un estado totalmente de vigila. La interrupción del descanso nocturno puede provocar un deterioro social o laboral

—No.-respondió rotundamente.- Odiaba a mi padre. De hecho, no recuerdo haber sentido más satisfacción en toda mi vida.

Asentí pausadamente y pensando de nuevo en lo anterior.

— Has dicho que de repente has empezado a tener pesadillas, ¿te importaría contarme algo acerca de ellas?

— No, eh… es complicado de explicar.-casi murmuró mientras apretaba los ojos.- Estaba en un lugar extraño, nunca había estado allí fuera de los sueños. Y no era agradable. Pasé todo el tiempo deseando volver a casa...

Jack se detuvo, no parecía con ánimos para dar más detalles. Se le veía muy cansado.

— ¿Dónde te encontrabas?-pregunté lentamente.

— ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del infierno?-me dijo él con la mirada perdida en el techo.- ¿Alguna vez… lo has visto?

Me descrucé las piernas y me acomodé en mi asiento, pero no era porque la pregunta me hubiera alterado de alguna manera.

— ¿Qué tipo de infierno?-le contesté y dejó escapar una risita.

— Es un lugar... un lugar oculto por una espesa niebla, en el que no se oye nada salvo el latido de tu propio corazón. Un lugar donde… tus miedos se hacen reales. Un lugar donde sientes que no es sangre lo que corre por tus venas sino veneno.

Me quedé mirándole profundamente, como si tratara de ahondar un poco más y ver más allá de lo que me estaba contando. Sentí que yo también conocía aquel lugar.

— ¿Tuviste deseos de muerte?

Él volvió la vista hacia mí.

— Es más que eso. Me vi a mí mismo morir, sí, pero también pude ver lo horrible de mi propia existencia.-suspiró paseando la vista por la habitación hasta encontrar algo que le llamó la atención.- ¿Puedo ver esa fotografía más de cerca?

Me giré para comprobar lo que me estaba diciendo. En la mesa de despacho que había justo detrás de mí, descansaba una imagen de mi mujer y mi hija.

— ¿Puedes dármela?-me repitió.

Le miré por un segundo y después se la extendí. Jack estuvo mirándola durante un tiempo, como escudriñando cada detalle.

— Es curioso.-dijo al tiempo.- Ella… apareció en mi sueño.

Fruncí el ceño levemente.

— ¿Alguna vez la habías visto en persona?

— Sólo de vista...-indicó sin apartar los ojos de la fotografía.- Y tampoco estoy seguro de que la mujer del sueño sea ella realmente, pero era muy parecida. Me habló e incluso… todavía recuerdo su voz.

— ¿Cuándo... cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-pregunté con cierto nerviosismo, incluso había olvidado el motivo principal por el que Jack estaba ahí, pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea. Suspiré y me volví a hundir en el asiento.- Bueno... disculpa. Me has dicho que recordabas su voz, ¿no? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Sus palabras me parecieron demasiado claras para ser un sueño.-se mordió el labio por un momento y después me miró a los ojos.- Me dijo: Jack, pronto llegará tu turno. Y cuando mueras y encuentres por fin la paz, los demonios que ves y te asustan se convertirán en ángeles.

2

Tras recoger a Avery del colegio, le dije que nos íbamos con la abuela todo el fin de semana y se puso muy contenta. Anduvimos a paso rápido hacia Waverly Station, cruzando por la calle de John Knox House, para tomar el siguiente autobús que pasara por Rosewell, ya lo habíamos hecho muchas veces antes.

Tras sacar dos billetes fuimos a la parte de atrás de la estación, donde siempre esperábamos la salida de nuestro autobús. Nos sentamos en un banco a esperar, aún faltaban veinte minutos para la salida. Avery me abrazó mientras cerraba los ojos, ya sabía de alguien que se quedaría dormida durante todo el viaje.

Varios minutos después, oí una voz familiar cerca de mí.

— ¡Lesy, cariño! ¿Eres tú?-sólo una persona me llamaba de esa manera.

Me giré y vi que efectivamente se trataba de la señora Shelley, una mujer entrada en años que vivía justo debajo de nosotros, en la tercera planta. Cuando nos mudamos allí fue muy amable con nosotros, y desde que Anaïs desapareció, casi todas las semanas nos invitaba a Avery y a mí a comer, o nos preparaba un bizcocho, o lo que fuese. Una vez me contó que su hijo no le hablaba, que estaban disgustados desde hacía años. Supongo que por eso intentaba sustituirle y me trataba como si yo fuera su auténtico hijo.

— Hola.-la saludé con una sonrisa y ella me abrazó fuertemente mientras me daba dos sonoros besos. Avy también la saludó e igualmente fue correspondida de la misma forma.

— ¿A dónde vais?-me preguntó entonces.

— Vamos a la casa de mi madre a pasar el fin de semana. ¿Y usted?

La señora Shelley puso una expresión rara por un momento y después respondió:

— Seguiré tus consejos e iré a ver a mi hijo, a ver qué podemos hacer.

Yo sólo asentí con una media sonrisa.

— Oh, ¿puedes quedarte un momento con Avery? Necesito ir al baño un segundo.-le pedí consultando mi reloj, tenía apenas doce minutos.

— Claro, faltaría más.

Después de agradecérselo y decirle a Avy que no se moviera, corrí de nuevo dentro de la estación. Una vez dentro, me dirigí al servicio de caballeros esquivando a la gente.

Era una habitación rectangular muy cuidada, los váteres estaban en la pared de la derecha y cada uno tenía su compartimento individual (todos estaban abiertos menos uno, en el cual seguramente habría alguien), en la pared del fondo había una gran ventana que daba a la calle.

Después de utilizar uno de esos retretes colgados en la pared, me dirigí a los lavabos que había en la pared izquierda del baño. Abrí el grifo, pero antes de lavarme las manos, me peiné con los dedos el flequillo que estaba un poco revuelto. Ese día por lo menos tenía mejor aspecto.

Mientras el agua corría por entre mis dedos y pensaba en mis cosas, algo en el aspecto del lavabo captó mi atención. El desagüe comenzó a oxidarse rápidamente y, como si se tratara de una plaga, el resto del lavabo empezó oxidarse de manera sobrenatural. Miré el resto, que de la misma manera se corroía. Tuve que retirarme de donde estaba pues los espejos se resquebrajaron. Como si hubiera sido producto de una honda expansiva, toda la estancia se había tornado del color de las manchas del óxido y de repente todo estaba asquerosamente sucio. Observé atónico la metamorfosis, ¿estaba soñando de nuevo? ¿Acaso me había dormido en el banco?

Entonces, oí un ruido metálico que provenía del interior del único compartimento cerrado. Al verlo así en un principio, di por hecho que dentro había una persona, tal vez ahora también, así por lo menos le preguntaría qué demonios pasaba.

Me acerqué a la puerta de madera carcomida y di unos golpecitos.

Nadie contestó pero, extrañamente, sonaron en respuesta unos golpes idénticos a los míos, como si alguien desde el otro lado también llamara.

Decidí probar a abrir la puerta. Ésta no tenía echado el pestillo y, al ver qué había al otro lado, volví a cerrarla mientras cerraba los ojos. No me gustó nada lo que vi. En vez de haber otra persona, sólo encontré un váter manchado enteramente de sangre (aparte del óxido que lo cubría). Era como si hubieran vaciado un cubo lleno de sangre sobre el inodoro, y estaba fresca.

Intenté pensar, aunque no podía, se me estaba empezando a acelerar el pulso. Si se trataba de un sueño, quería despertar, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser me daba cuenta de que estaba despierto, es imposible pensar con tanta lucidez en un sueño.

Pisé algo que asomaba por debajo de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Seguramente era la causa del sonido metálico que oí. Me agaché a recogerlo y comprobé que se trataba de una especie de colgante que reflejaba un extraño símbolo al que no supe ver el significado. Lo miré por un rato, realmente me sentí como atraído por él, pero no lo había visto en la vida.

Segundos después, un fuerte golpe me asustó y por poco se me cayó el objeto, de modo que lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y busqué el origen del golpe. A decir verdad sonó como si alguien golpeara la pared desde el otro lado. Di unos pasos adelante, pero el fuerte ruido volvió a producirse y supe que provenía de detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi la ventana, que ahora estaba tapiada de mala manera. Sin embargo, pude ver una sombra que se movía al otro del cristal. Cuando la miré más detenidamente, intrigado, un objeto logró traspasarla y varios pedazos de cristal me cayeron en la cabeza, la cual protegían mis brazos.

Alcé la vista y observé atónito el pedazo de metal que había traspasado la ventana brutalmente, parecía una espada gigantesca.

Retrocedí marcha atrás cuando el espadón era recogido y un ser espeluznante asomó por detrás, tenía algo grande y oxidado cubriendo su cabeza, aparte mostraba un torso desnudo, humano, manchado de sangre reseca.

Me quedé paralizado por un momento, hasta que intuí que aquello se proponía entrar. Me giré rápidamente y corrí hacia la puerta. Para mi mala suerte se había quedado atascada. Mirando hacia atrás tiré y tiré del pomo. El ser entró a través del ventanal hecho añicos y se irguió majestuosamente. Entonces, mis fuerzas debieron aumentar, pues en un último y desesperado intento conseguí abrir la puerta y salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Fuera me esperaba un panorama similar al del baño: la estación entera había sido desalojada y ahora todo estaba asqueroso, oxidado y lleno de lo que parecía ser sangre seca. « ¿Qué está pasando?» Las escaleras mecánicas estaban paradas y el piso de arriba oculto por una sobrecogedora oscuridad. Al final de la estación, ante la única fuente de luz, aguardaba una silueta recortada por la claridad de la calle que provenía de las puertas correderas de la salida.

— ¿Quién es?-supliqué deseando que fuera otra persona.- ¿Y qué está pasando aquí?

La silueta avanzó hacia la derecha y dejó de estar a contra luz, entonces pude ver que se trataba de una mujer… y la conocía. Su pelo rubio casi blanco, el vestido largo y su rostro sin cejas. La había visto en el sótano del edificio donde vivía.

— ¿Quién eres, por favor, y qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-volví a suplicar esta vez más exasperado.- Prosím, kdo jste? Kde je všichni?

La mujer se detuvo y me miró intensamente, si era "mi sueño" tal vez hubiera entendido el checo.

— Tú serás necesario.-contestó únicamente y de forma críptica con una voz profunda.

La miré sin entender nada y sin saber qué tenía que ver. Pero antes de volver a abrir la boca, ella habló de nuevo mientras reanudó su marcha hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿No lo sabes?-dijo con una extraña risa.

La mujer desapareció y tuve el impulso de correr tras ella, pero un ruido a mi espalda me hizo girar. La puerta del baño que había dejado fue reducida a astillas por el espadón del ser que había atravesado la ventana.

Mis instintos me exigieron salir corriendo y les hice caso. Corrí hacia delante hasta que me choqué con algo que intenté quitarme de encima a toda costa.

— ¡Qué maleducado!-exclamó una voz femenina muy cerca de mí.

Miré desorientado a la mujer con la que había chocado, intenté pedirle disculpas, pero no me salían las palabras. Finalmente, conseguí avanzar mientras miraba todo lo que me rodeaba. Entonces fui consciente de dónde estaba nuevamente: en la estación de autobuses. Realmente se trataba de la estación. No podía terminar de creérmelo. Me giré a observar la ya lejana puerta del baño. Parecía normal y nadie me seguía. Quizá sí que me había quedado dormido por ahí y quizás fuera sonámbulo… O peor, quizá estuviera empezando a padecer percepciones y creencias erróneas desconectadas de la realidad. Conozco el estado mental patológico de la paranoia y los casos más comunes son la persecución. Y no me alegraba saberlo.

Así de desorientado continué hasta donde deberían estar Avy y la señora Shelley, aunque ya no estaba seguro de nada. Comprobé la hora y, en teoría, nuestro autobús salía en tres minutos.

Cuando el aire frío me golpeó en la cara me sentí aliviado, pero no podía dejar de sentir los músculos en tensión. Alguien me agarró la mano. Mi cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente y se me aceleró de nuevo el pulso.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, papi? El autobús ya ha llegado.

Ella tiró de mí hasta el banco para recoger la maleta y subirnos ya.

— Lesy,-me llamó la voz de la señora Shelley.- Estás muy pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?

La miré y finalmente comprendí que no pasaba nada. «Vale... reconozco que no sé qué acaba de pasar, pero ya se ha terminado» Asentí mientras intentaba sonreír. Recogí la maleta y, tomando a Avery de la mano, me despedí de la señora Shelley para finalmente subir al autobús.

Una vez dejamos las maletas en el portaequipajes buscamos nuestro asiento. Avery lo encontró y me llamó desde el fondo.

Yo me senté en el lado de la ventanilla y ella en el lado de dentro, siempre decía que si hubiera un accidente, de este modo no le caerían tantos cristales. Vaya ocurrencias. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal y observé cómo sacaba un pequeño libro del bolsillo de su abrigo. Su libro infantil favorito, Alicia en el país de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll, de esos que tienen las letras gigantes.

Ella comenzó a leer mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla sin llegar a ver nada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba creyendo ver últimamente. Rememoré la supuesta llamada de mi madre, digo supuesta porque el móvil estaba apagado, ¿había sido real? Cerré los ojos apesadumbrado, ¿es que estaba cayendo de alguna forma en la trampa mortal de la psicosis? ¿Podría ser que estuviera desarrollando por algún motivo que se me escapa una esquizofrenia paranoide?

Cuando estudiaba a Sigmund Freud en la facultad de psicología, éste decía que la paranoia es un trastorno en el que el síntoma principal es la extrema desconfianza hacia los demás, y que la personalidad paranoide llega a creer que los que le rodean quieren asesinarle. Creo que estoy empezando a encajar en el perfil y eso me asusta de verdad. ¿Qué sería de Avy si se me fuera la olla?

La observé reírse con su libro pero, lentamente todo lo que veía se fue quedando lejos de mi consciencia.

Soñé con mi mujer nuevamente, con Anaïs, pero esta vez, no hubo nada malo en ello, fue un sueño hermoso de los que gusta recordar.

3

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La claridad me hizo daño en ellos y por ello los volví a cerrar. Me estiracé en el asiento, eso de dormir en un autobús no es nada cómodo y dudo que sea bueno para el cuerpo, pues parecía que me había pasado algo pesado por encima.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que significaba haberme quedado dormido, ¿habíamos llegado ya? ¿Nos habíamos pasado de estación? Me giré para preguntarle a Avy, pero descubrí que no estaba a mi lado. Pasé la mirada por todo el autobús, no había nadie, ¿es que ya estábamos apostados en otra estación? ¿Por qué nadie avisó? Miré por la ventana, efectivamente el vehículo estaba parado, pero no en alguna parada o estación, sino en la carretera.

Intenté reconocer el paisaje, pero la niebla que se había levantado era muy espesa y no se podía ver lo que había más allá del borde de la carretera.

En ese momento recordé algo importante: ¡¿dónde estaba Avery? Tras eso, un golpecito sonó contra el cristal de mi ventanilla, como si alguien hubiera arrojado una piedrecilla. Miré por ella de forma instintiva y vi a mi hija fuera del autobús, sonriéndome desde abajo.

Intenté preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero ella empezó a hacerme señas y las últimas indicaban una dirección, a la derecha de la carretera. La miré extrañado, ¿qué quería decirme? Después, echó a correr.

En ese instante logré espabilarme.

Salí de mi asiento y corrí por el pasillo de entre los sillones del vehículo. En la cabina del conductor no había nadie, pero la puerta del autobús estaba abierta. Bajé de un salto y busqué con la mirada a Avery. Aunque me resultaba imposible, la niebla no me dejaba ver más allá de tres o cuatro metros. Sin embargo, avancé por donde ella había señalado y corrido.

Era imposible saber si corría verdaderamente detrás de ella con tanta niebla. Debí torcerme un poco, porque vi el borde derecho de la carretera, más concretamente los quitamiedos que había al límite de un barranco. Avancé pegado a él para no perderme y temiendo que un coche apareciera de golpe, pero no se oía nada, como si hubiera entrado en un espacio muerto.

Al tiempo, y empezando a pensar que Avery no había ido por allí, vi algo tirado en el suelo, justo delante de mí. Corrí hasta él y me agaché para recogerlo. Era su libro de Lewis Carroll. Observé el panorama nuevamente, pero la niebla seguía siendo sobrenaturalmente espesa. En ese instante, me percaté de algo grande que estaba a mi lado, justo al otro lado de la valla de la carretera. Alcé la vista. Era un cartel viejo con chorreones de humedad y que parecía a punto de descolgarse de sus oxidados soportes de hierro, pero se leía perfectamente.

BIENVENIDO A

SILENT HILL

Lo miré con la boca entreabierta. Era el típico cartel que anunciaba la entrada a un pueblo, era bastante corriente, pero me extrañó el nombre. ¿Dónde estaba?

Que yo supiera, no había ningún pueblo cercano a Rosewell que se llamara así.

Contemplé el libro de nuevo, ¿dónde estaba Avery?

Justo entonces, algo me cayó delicadamente sobre la nariz. Me llevé la mano automáticamente a ella y pasé mis dedos por la sustancia. Cuando observé de qué se trataba sentí un escalofrío. Restregué la sustancia por mis dedos y ésta se deshizo fácilmente. Era ceniza. Miré a mi alrededor y vi cómo pétalos de ceniza caían de vez en cuando con parsimonia sobre el asfalto y el cartel de Silent Hill. Daba la sensación de que estaba nevando. «Esto es como…»

— ¡Avy!-grité, pero no obtuve respuesta, ¿cómo podía ser que ella llegara a correr más rápido que yo?

Tras echarle un último vistazo al cartel, continué hacia delante con un suspiro, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no? Aún así, me pregunté una y otra vez el motivo que la llevó a salir pitando de aquella forma.

Corrí de nuevo, pues me daba la sensación de que no avanzaba, me sentía claustrofóbico, la niebla era tan espesa que parecía que el tramo de carretera no fuera a acabar nunca, como si siempre viera al pasar la misma vieja valla.

Aunque me pareciera mentira, finalmente llegué a un lugar donde había una especie de mirador desde el cual se podía observar un lago apenas visible por la niebla y una pequeña construcción cuadrada y blanca. Parecía un descanso de carretera, de hecho había coches parados cerca.

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo. No parecía probable, pero quizá Avery se hubiera metido dentro. Me acerqué a la pequeña arquitectura y comprobé que no era más que un baño. La capa mal dada de pintura blanca que la recubría estaba en un estado más que lamentable y las puertas eran bastante viejas, como si hubieran caído en el olvido por años y años. Dudaba que Avery hubiera echado a correr sólo para localizar un baño como aquel, pero no perdía nada por echar un vistazo.

Abrí una de las puertas, la de señoras, y me metí dentro.

Estaba increíblemente sucio y el suelo estaba asquerosamente pegajoso, por no mencionar el olor. Un olor que sin lugar a dudas apestaba a cadáver en descomposición, aunque no había ninguno a la vista.

— ¿Avy?-probé a llamarla de nuevo, pasando ante un espejo en el cual me reflejé a medias a causa de una capa de color rojo oscuro que casi lo cubría por completo.

Me acerqué al espejo con una arcada, el olor casi no me dejaba respirar y por ello me tapé la nariz y la boca con las manos. Observé que justo en el centro del líquido rojo había unas letras que decían simplemente: « ¿Dónde estás?» Entonces, también me di cuenta de algo: no era líquido sino sangre que chorreaba como una lenta catarata desde el espejo hasta el lavabo.

Me retiré dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Si estaba fresca, sólo podía significar una cosa… y, ¿por qué había escrito aquello? ¿Qué significaba? En cualquier caso, no pensaba quedarme para descubrirlo. Ya tenía bastante claro que Avery no estaba allí, y por muchas razones, de modo que volví hasta la puerta de salida a paso rápido, trastabillando con los azulejos que se habían despegado de las paredes.

Nada más poner un pie fuera, el aire fresco actuó como una medicina que me alivió por dentro. El fuerte hedor a muerte que se respiraba allí dentro abandonó mis pulmones por fin y el malestar que provocaba desapareció. Cerré la puerta y avancé lentamente por la pequeña acera del mirador. A través del pequeño muro de piedra, el lago reposaba tranquilamente cubierto por la niebla pero, además de eso, también vi que más adelante había unas pequeñas escalerillas que conducían a un estrecho sendero por el bosque.

Pensé que nada me podría ir peor. Avy probablemente ya estaría en el pueblo, pero quizá se hubiera metido por el bosque y, siendo así, tenía aún menos posibilidades de encontrarla. Cuando diera con ella se iba a enterar.

El coche aparcado más próximo tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par y no había nadie cerca. Le eché una ojeada rápida al interior, era como si su dueño hubiera echado a correr sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás. Entonces, justo bajo la puerta del conductor vi lo que parecían unos folletos arrugados.

Cuando me acerqué a recogerlos, comprobé que se trataba de un mapa del pueblo de Silent Hill. Por fin algo de utilidad, así por lo menos si no me quedaba más remedio que entrar no me perdería. Según el mapa, me encontraba en Pleasant River 73 County, lo que quería decir que justo delante estaba la entrada al pueblo que daba a la calle principal llamada Nathan Ave.

— ¡Pero si es mi loquero!

La voz que sonó de repente como de la nada casi me hizo tirar el mapa. Aquel silencio sepulcral que dominaba el lugar hacia que los sonidos, por leves que fueran, pareciesen truenos. Giré rápidamente la cabeza y descubrí a alguien sentado en el muro de espaldas al lago. Lo conocía, de hecho se trataba del último paciente que había visto antes de tomar el autobús: Jack Clayton.

En parte, sentí alivio, pues llevaba tiempo deseando encontrarme con otro ser humano pero, por otro lado, lo miré un tanto molesto por el susto.

— ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?-me habló de nuevo.

Le miré de arriba abajo, no me esperaba encontrarme a él precisamente. Me di cuenta del detalle de que estaba leyendo lo que parecía una carta.

— Estoy…-no sabía exactamente cómo resumirlo.- ¿Has visto a mi hija pasar por aquí? Tiene ocho años y el pelo castaño claro.

Para mi sorpresa, asintió con una sonrisa apenas visible, por fin algo de buena suerte. Aunque no me contestó, en su lugar dobló la carta y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

— Y… ¿me puedes decir por dónde se ha ido?-le pregunté empezando a impacientarme.

— Ya debe de estar dentro.-contestó solamente con un tono extraño.

— ¿Dentro de qué? ¿A dónde ha ido?

Jack paseó la vista por el panorama cubierto de niebla con un suspiro. Una pavesa de ceniza se depositó en su mano derecha y comenzó a restregársela por los dedos.

— Decía que había visto a su madre,-tras decir esto, su vista se perdió por el tramo de carretera que continuaba hacia más adelante.- y que ella quería que se reunieran en Silent Hill.

Sonreí forzadamente negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, mi mujer está... está… ¿Seguro que has oído bien?

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero tu hija ha entrado en el pueblo y si tienes suerte quizás llegues a encontrarla viva.

Lo miré con una mueca, más le valía no hacer insinuaciones raras. Observé por un segundo la niebla que se arremolinaba a través de la carretera y me dispuse a seguir a delante, a entrar al pueblo y encontrar a Avery, pero la mano de Jack me agarró por el hombro y me retuvo.

— No puedo perder más tiempo.-le espeté.

— Una vez que entras ya no hay vuelta atrás.-me advirtió.

Lo miré sin llegar a intuir por su expresión qué quería decirme. Pero lo cierto era que me daba igual, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a mi hija y salir de aquel lugar tan extraño. Me deshice de su asimiento y continué hacia delante, adentrándome en la niebla sin mirar atrás.


	4. El Silencio se ha Roto

N/A: Buenooo, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de reeditar esto después de haber estado estudiando ~~ (os recomiendo estudiar neuroanatomía, de verdad, tremendo xD), de modo que lo subo sin revisar xDD imagino que tendrá alrededor de 800 fallos y cosas sin sentido (digo yo, lo mismo no xDD) lo único destacable es la recreación de James escondido en el armario cuando aparece piramyd head .

PD: no pretendo que KONAMI me contrate ni mucho menos, sólo quería hacer una novela de Silent Hill o algo parecido

CAPÍTULO 3

EL SILENCIO SE HA ROTO

1

La niebla tenía un efecto de lo más desolador, cada vez que avanzaba era como si me aislara de lo que me rodeaba pues sólo tenía un radio de visión de tres o cuatro metros. Sin darme cuenta, cada vez intentaba caminar de la forma menos audible para que mi presencia quedase inadvertida, sentía como si millones de ojos me observasen desde los matorrales y los árboles que había tras la valla de la carretera. De vez en cuando se oía algún crujido de ramas o alguna piedra caerse sobre el asfalto y avivaba el miedo irracional en las profundidades de mi interior. Me recordé a mí mismo que ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para asustarme de aquella manera. Pero además, la última frase que salió de los labios de Jack no se me iba de la cabeza y no ayudaba precisamente: «Una vez que entras ya no hay vuelta atrás.» ¿Qué quería decir? Por no hablar del baño… ¿Jack había tenido algo que ver con lo había allí dentro?

Sacudí la cabeza para intentar despojarme de ideas absurdas y conclusiones precipitadas, es curioso como el miedo te nubla el pensamiento lógico.

Atravesé un pequeño túnel de apenas unos metros y salí ante la entrada principal del pueblo. Entonces me encontré con los primeros edificios, aunque no alcanzaba a ver las cimas por la niebla.

Me sentí aliviado al ver que por fin me encontraba en el pueblo y vería a otras personas. Saqué el mapa y me pregunté por donde podría haber ido Avery. Al recordarla, rememoré lo que Jack también me dijo: «Decía que había visto a su madre, y que ella quería que se reunieran en Silent Hill.» ¿Por qué iba a decirme una mentira como esa?

La calle principal estaba completamente desierta. Mientras avanzaba, observé que las ventanas estaban tapiadas en su mayoría y los locales de comercios, cafeterías y demás, estaban en penumbra o parecían que llevaban años abandonados. La niebla era menos densa, pero igualmente cubría todo el pueblo y la ceniza caía como a cámara lenta sobre los coches abandonados en la carretera. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera huido dejando todas sus pertenencias por el camino, de hecho algunos coches tenían las puertas abiertas.

Cuando doblé la esquina que daba a la calle Neely tuve la sospecha de que algo iba mal, muy mal. A lo largo de la primera calle me quedé un poco sorprendido pero, cuando pasé por la segunda, empecé a inquietarme. Analicé todo lo que había vivido desde que entré en la estación de autobuses, no es que fuera extraño, es que era imposible. ¿Soñaba? Claro que sí, no había más explicación, para empezar, Silent Hill no existe en los mapas -salvo en el que llevaba en las manos- y a decir verdad, el pueblo me resultaba de lo más familiar… como si ya hubiera estado allí antes.

Recordé algo. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y, tal y como temía, palpé un colgante de metal. Lo saqué y lo miré fijamente. Era el mismo que encontré en el suelo del baño de la estación. Entonces era verdad, debía de estar soñando de nuevo, ¿qué otra explicación podía darle a que lo siguiera teniendo? El colgante no podía existir en realidad, lo encontré en aquella visión… ¿o es que aún no había salido de la misma?

Me lo pasé por el cuello y observé cómo me reposaba sobre el pecho. De esta manera, sabría cuando volvería a la realidad: cuando desapareciera.

Continué mi lenta marcha por la calle solitaria. Tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo, como si estuviera allanando la morada de alguien y éste pudiera llevar a cabo un castigo terrible.

A los pocos metros, divisé el cuerpo de alguien tirado en el asfalto. Me acerqué con cautela y comprobé que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad que estaba desfallecido sobre el asfalto. Al ver su estado, corrí a ayudarle.

— ¿S-se encuentra bien?-le grité antes de llegar.

Pero cuando estuve a dos pasos me detuve en seco. El pobre hombre estaba tumbado sobre un charco de sangre seca y seguramente llevaba un tiempo muerto.

Desvié la vista por un momento, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Qué lugar tan horrible, ¿dónde me había metido? ¿Y dónde estaba Avery? Por el amor de Dios…

Volví a observar el cadáver, lo curioso fue lo que tenía a su alrededor: páginas arrancadas de un libro. Me agaché y, con cuidado, las recogí. Estaban escritas a mano y la mayoría de las palabras no las comprendía por la forma de la letra, pero sí pude entender algunas frases: en la primera se leía «dice que estoy loco. Yo intento razonar con él, ¿es que no ha visto nada? ¿No ve acaso lo mismo que yo?» Cogí otra que decía «la mujer se presentó ante mí, me habló de cosas que no entendía… entonces apareció la marca» en la siguiente me costó identificar algo, pero conseguí leer «esto es el infierno, tengo que salir, tengo que salir antes de que me encuentren… si alguien halla este lugar… por favor, huye…»

Sentí un escalofrío cuando leí la única palabra que llenaba el resto de páginas que había alrededor del cadáver: «huye».

¿Qué podría haber llevado a aquel hombre al delirio? Aunque, al mirar a mi alrededor, subconscientemente tuve mi respuesta. Inspeccioné el cuerpo por si tuviera más hojas escritas, y reparé en que tenía algo en la mano. Lo saqué de ahí como pude con una profunda mueca de asco y entonces vi de qué se trataba: una llave. Ésta tenía una etiqueta colgando que rezaba «Apartamentos Woodside».

Saqué de nuevo el mapa y vi que no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, cruzando a la derecha por la calle Katz, se encontraba el complejo de apartamentos. ¿Vivía allí? ¿Hace cuánto de eso? El muerto no era para nada reciente pero tampoco tendría más de unos días, entonces, ¿qué había pasado con el pueblo y los habitantes?

Rebusqué por sus bolsillos con la esperanza de encontrarle alguna identificación, pero no hallé nada salvo un mechero plateado. Cuando finalmente me levanté, advertí algo de refilón, algo extraño que pude entrever tras la camisa.

Me agaché de nuevo y le aparté la camisa con cuidado, aunque no me costó ningún esfuerzo pues estaba desgarrada. Mi boca cayó descolgada cuando vi que la sangre seca del pecho formaba, aunque no de la manera más clara, algo parecido a lo que ya había visto con anterioridad… aquellos extraños símbolos.

¿Qué significaban? Todos habían sido diferentes entre sí, pero iguales en forma, por lo cual, me quedó claro que pertenecían a una misma secuencia. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Podrían ser la marca de un asesino en serie?

Más ideas absurdas.

En aquel instante, noté una presencia a mis espaldas. Me giré y, aunque la niebla no me dejara ver con claridad, reparé en que algo se movía y se internaba en una especie de cafetería que estaba justo en la acera de enfrente.

— ¡¿Avy?-volví a gritar.

Tenía que ser ella, ¿quién más si no? Pero no me respondió. Volví a levantarme y, sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia el abandonado local.

Pobrecilla, debía de estar asustada por encontrarse sola en un lugar como aquel.

2

En la puerta de la cafetería había un cartel que decía «abierto», pero el local estaba completamente vacío. Eché una mirada por los ventanales, todo estaba cubierto por una capa mugrienta y no había ni rastro de Avy. Igualmente, abrí la puerta y entré. Inspiré hondamente, ¿por qué sentía los nervios en tensión?

— ¿Hola?-llamé con la esperanza de que alguien contestara.

Silencio como respuesta, para variar. En el aire flotaba un olor extraño, un olor muy penetrante y dulzón… como el que se captaba en el baño en el que había entrado no hacía demasiado rato.

Noté un zumbido y busqué con la mirada la fuente de sonido de forma instintiva. En frente de la barra había unas mesas bordeadas por unos sofás y, en una de ellas, descubrí una pequeña radio roja escarlata que descansaba encendida sobre la mesa pero, a pesar de ello, no emitía más sonido que el leve zumbido que probaba que estaba conectada. No me extrañó que aquel pueblo no tuviera siquiera señal de radio.

Me acerqué a paso apresurado y la cogí. La examiné detalladamente, ¿qué hacía ahí? Entonces, y dándome un susto, la radio comenzó a emitir estática estruendosamente. Me sentí como si hubiera sonado una alarma, como si de alguna manera alguien me hubiera descubierto.

Oí el sonido de unos pasos pesados unos metros por detrás de mí, posiblemente desde la puerta.

— ¿Avy?-pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta pero desde luego, tras ver al recién llegado, deseé no haberlo hecho.

No podía creer lo que veía. En la puerta del local, un ser deforme se abría paso hacia mí, contoneándose con movimientos de lo más grotescos. No tenía brazos… porque al parecer los tenía encerrados en una especie de camisa de fuerza hecha con su propia carne.

Me quedé paralizado, sin aliento y sintiéndome como si me hubieran dado de golpe una bofetada. No es que sintiera sólo miedo… es que no podía aceptar lo que veía, no lo podía asimilar. Abrí la boca levemente, pero no emití ningún tipo de sonido. Sabía que se acercaba y que mis instintos estaban exigiéndome desesperadamente que me moviera, pero no lo hice.

— No estoy loco…-balbuceé a modo de autoconsuelo. «Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!» Me gritó mi voz interior.

En el fondo sabía que tenía que ser otra alucinación… «No es real, nada es real. Lo que se me acerca no puede hacerme daño físicamente»

El ser deforme estaba a dos metros de mí e hizo entonces algo escalofriante. Su cuerpo se crispó en espasmos y su pecho se abrió, permitiéndome ver lo que parecían unos pulmones más grandes de lo normal.

«No es real, no puede hacerme daño» Mi mente intentaba analizar la escena con tranquilidad, pero mi cuerpo sintió un repentino espasmo de terror.

Un instante después, oí un sonido fuerte, como si le reventaran a alguien el cráneo con un martillo. Abrí los ojos y también vi algo complicado de digerir: alguien más había entrado en el local y estaba masacrando al ser con un trozo de tubería. La sangre saltaba por todas partes, incluso algunas gotas me salpicaron la ropa. El ser deforme emitió una especie de chirrido agónico y, después de estremecerse sobre su propio charco de sangre, dejó de moverse.

La radio que colgaba de mi mano cesó de emitir estática.

Me quedé quieto y aún no sé cómo no me caí de rodillas. Si era otra visión, estaba tardando mucho en volver a la realidad. Mi pensamiento quedó interrumpido cuando la mano de alguien me agarró por el hombro. Me revolví en seguida y me deshice del contacto de forma instintiva.

— ¡¿Ahora reaccionas?-me gritó una voz bastante enfadada.

Se trataba nuevamente de Jack. Estaba manchado de sangre y portaba una tubería también ensangrentada. Había sido él quien había acabado con el ser deforme… «Claro, eso habría hecho de no ser porque nada es real»

— Dobře.-asentí sonriendo.- Nada está pasando realmente así que...

— ¿Eres idiota? ¡Ese monstruo estaba apunto de matarte!-no sabía por qué estaba tan alterado. Realmente debía de tener una imaginación estupenda para recrear toda esa situación hasta el último detalle.

—Si ahora estuviera muerto seguro que despertaría en mi cama, como siempre.

Jack parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu hija? ¿No la estabas buscando?

— Supongo que en realidad estará en casa. Nada existe.

Él acabó por soltar la tubería y ésta cayó al suelo, rodando a un metro de distancia. Sin llegar a darme cuenta, Jack me había cogido por el cuello del abrigo y, sin esperármelo, recibí un guantazo. Después, me dejó caer al suelo con el mismo cuidado que prestaría a un saco de patatas.

— ¿Sientes eso?-me observó pasarme la mano por la zona dolorida.- Claro que sí, porque esto es real. ¡Estamos en este condenado pueblo! Tu hija corre sola por las calles y hay más bichos de esos por ahí.

Me quedé un rato sentado en el suelo sin poder contestar, recapacitando mientras miraba mis dedos. « ¿Todo es real?» Miré de reojo al ser que yacía muerto y mutilado en el suelo de madera. « ¿Todo está pasando de verdad?»

— Yo…-comencé rompiendo el silencio.- Yo no sé cómo he llegado aquí.- No lo veía, pero podía sentir la mirada fija de Jack.- Llevo días-continué, mi voz no salía demasiado alta, pero era perfectamente audible.- viendo y… oyendo cosas. No lo aguanto más. Ya no sé cómo distinguir lo que es real de lo que no. ¿Y tú ahora me dices que… que eso-señalé el cadáver.- es real, que existe?

Jack suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, supongo que como señal de apoyo.

— Escucha… Leoš, ¿no?-asentí brevemente sin llegar a mirarle a la cara.- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de este lugar? Cuando fui a tu consulta.

Asentí de nuevo. Claro que lo recordaba, pero mi cabeza sufría un grave colapso de emociones, pensamientos, imágenes y confusión.

— Yo he pasado por lo mismo que estás pasando tú ahora. Por eso fui a verte, entre otras cosas, pero he terminado por aceptar que esto es real, aunque te resulte difícil de creer.-se detuvo un segundo, como pensando en algo.- Este pueblo… de alguna manera, te llama.

Finalmente lo miré a los ojos.

— ¿Te llama?-repetí incrédulo totalmente.- Jack, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Yo debería… no tendría que estar aquí, yo iba en un autobús y…

— Siendo lo que eres, imagino que te costará más que a nadie hacerte a la idea.-me cortó.- Pero te aseguro que yo lo he visto antes, pero nunca he tenido el valor de entrar y enfrentarme a mí mismo.

Recordé nuevamente la frase que me había dicho antes de entrar. «Ya no hay vueltas atrás» Y… ¿qué quería decir con lo de enfrentarse a sí mismo?

— ¿Por qué me has seguido entonces?-le pregunté.- Podías haber elegido quedarte, si según parece esto es tan grave.

— Porque desde el primer momento en que te vi me caíste mal.-se rió forzadamente y yo fruncí el ceño.- Sí, eres el equivalente masculino a la muñeca Barbie: guapo, bien vestido, con trabajo, una buena casa, padres que te adoran, mujer e hija… la vida que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener. No soporto a la gente tan perfecta.

No me molestó el comentario, supuse que Jack habría sufrido algún desengaño en su vida y lo pagaba con los demás. Como se suele decir, mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos. Independientemente de eso, Jack no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

— Mi vida no es tan perfecta como crees.-le aseguré.

— Lo sé.-respondió.- Me di cuenta cuando te vi aparecer por aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?-lo miré extrañado.

— Ambos cometimos un error, Leoš.-murmuró levantándose del suelo.- Un error que nos pesa demasiado y, si queremos salir de aquí, primero tendremos que sufrir nuestro castigo.

Dicho esto, se agachó para recoger la tubería y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Espera… -con aquella última frase me había dejado colgado, sin saber cómo tomarla, ¿era una metáfora o algo?- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jack se detuvo en la puerta, y sin llegar a girarse me contestó:

— Claudia me lo dijo.-finalmente, salió por la puerta y se perdió de vista.

3

Pasé unos minutos en la misma posición en la que Jack me había dejado, pensando sobre lo que me había dicho y en la posibilidad de que todo no fuera causado por una esquizofrenia paranoide. Realmente inquietante y, siendo así, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? ¿Y quién demonios era Claudia? Además, me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a quedar solo y, si era verdad que más monstruos de esos rondaban las calles, necesitaba urgentemente un arma o algo con lo que defenderme.

Me levanté y en ese instante me di cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la radio en la mano, ¿era una casualidad que hubiera empezado a emitir estática cuando el ser apareció? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo: llevarla conmigo.

Salí de nuevo a la calle. A mi derecha había un pequeño callejón que desprendía un olor asqueroso, como si hubiera un cuerpo pudriéndose por ahí.

Arrugué la nariz, el hedor era muy desagradable, pero entreví algo que podría servirme. En una esquina había unos cuantos palos de madera maciza. En fin, si no había otra cosa. Llegué sin incidentes hasta ellos y cogí el que parecía más resistente y letal, relativamente hablando, y además tenía un par de clavos en la punta. El siguiente paso sería ver si podía llegar a matar a alguien con eso.

Recordé la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo. Saqué de nuevo el mapa y busqué la situación de los apartamentos. Sólo tenía que continuar calle abajo y girar a la derecha. Miré al frente y con un sobreesfuerzo comencé el viaje por la calle Neely.

Noté cómo la sangre se me convertía en hielo, esperaba el ataque de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y me pregunté una vez más dónde estaba Avery. Sólo deseaba que estuviera bien y si seguía adelante fue porque quería encontrarla más que nada en el mundo, no la perdería a ella también. Pero había algo más que me preocupaba, las calles de Silent Hill se parecían preocupantemente a las del sueño de los maniquís y eso volvía a ser otra espeluznante coincidencia.

La pequeña radio escarlata, la cual me había guardado en el bolsillo, comenzó a emitir de nuevo estática.

Me detuve en seco al oírla. ¿Era otro monstruo? Busqué con la mirada pero la niebla no me permitía ver nada en movimiento. Me giré rápidamente y justo en ese momento, apareció un cuerpo que se contoneaba grotescamente. Era exactamente igual que el que había aparecido en la cafetería.

Observé cómo se acercaba a mí trastabillando. Mis instintos me volvían a exigir que huyera, pero por otro lado deseaba probar si podía llegar a hacerle frente. Mientras dudaba entre ambas opciones, el ser deforme estaba peligrosamente cerca y abrió de nuevo su pecho, permitiéndome ver dos grandes pulmones. En ese momento, del pecho del monstruo emanó un líquido purpúreo que por poco me roció. Por suerte, había corrido hacia un lado a tiempo. Me coloqué a un lado y descargué con todas mis fuerza el palo macizo de madera contra su supuesta cabeza. La criatura se tambaleó torpemente pero no se desplomó, en su lugar, consiguió estabilizarse y venir de nuevo a por mí. Notaba la adrenalina casi manejando mi cuerpo. Corrí otra vez para no estar frente a sus pulmones, no sabía qué era lo que soltaba, pero fijo que no era nada agradable. Luego, volví pegarle con el palo en la cabeza.

La criatura se cayó al suelo de rodillas finalmente y no sé qué pasó entonces, pero agarré el palo aún más fuerte y comencé a golpear al monstruo violentamente. El ser chilló como muestra de dolor pero a mí eso no me inmutó. Golpeé y golpeé una y otra vez aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

De la criatura emanaba abundante sangre y en poco tiempo se creó a su alrededor un gran charco rojo. Pero yo no dejé de golpearla… estaba como poseído. Su sangre salpicaba por todas partes y la radio dejó de emitir estática en señal definitiva de su muerte. Di un último golpe y, jadeando, contemplé mi obra de arte. El monstruo estaba brutalmente machacado e incluso había restos de carne dispersados por rededor.

Me pasé una mano por la frente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, tenía de pronto mucho calor. ¿Qué me había pasado? Realmente había conseguido descargar toda mi rabia acumulada, pero de qué manera…

No podía entretenerme más, pasé de largo con una mueca al ver de nuevo el cadáver y, arrastrando un poco los pies, seguí a delante.

Por el camino hacia los apartamentos Woodside me encontré con otra criatura igual que las anteriores, pero le di muerte de la misma forma. De alguna manera, mi deber se antepuso al miedo. Llegué ante un portal bajo el nombre «Woodside» escrito con letras doradas. ¿Por qué había ido allí finalmente? Aunque tampoco es que tuviera una ruta fija.

Alargué un brazo poco decidido y abrí la puerta doble de cristal.

Una vez dentro, recorrí la estancia con la mirada. Estaba muy oscuro y hacía mucho frío, pero cuando los ojos se me acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver más detalles. Era una habitación amplia y rectangular. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mosaicos revestidos por el polvo y el suelo estaba recubierto de baldosas en su mayoría rotas o despegadas simplemente. Al final, había una escalera de metal que subía al piso superior.

Miré a todas partes con tranquilidad, pues la radio no emitía su sonido de alerta. Había un tablón de anuncios colgado en la pared. Era tan viejo que parecía que en cuanto lo tocara se reduciría a polvo. Cuando me acerqué a examinarlo reparé en que había un panfleto del complejo de apartamentos y que por detrás contenía un mapa del edificio. Aún así estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo, de modo que simplemente me lo guardé.

Fui hasta las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezarme con las baldosas sueltas y comencé a subir los peldaños que crujían a mi paso, pero que parecía que podrían soportar mi peso. Una vez arriba, me encontré en mitad de un corredor totalmente en silencio y aún más oscuro. Los dos finales del pasillo estaban ocultos por tinieblas pues no parecía haber ni una ventana y las luces del techo estaban apagadas. Las paredes, según llegaba a ver, estaban desconchadas y sucias. Además, por mitad de ellas cruzaba una línea color azul cielo.

Inspiré hondamente, como si no fuera a poder respirar durante un rato y tomé el pasillo por la derecha. Preparé el palo por si acaso, aunque la radio no sonara. Anduve de forma silenciosa, casi de puntillas. Las puertas de los apartamentos eran marrones oscuras e intenté abrir las que me cruzaba por el camino, pero estaban cerradas. Hasta que llegué a la 205. Ésta no tenía echado el pestillo, de modo que la abrí.

Al internarme, una luz me deslumbró y no pude visualizar bien la estancia. Me protegí los ojos y avancé un poco hacia la fuente de luz, quizá fuera otra persona. Descubrí que se trataba de un maniquí inmóvil en mitad de la habitación que sostenía una linterna. Estaba un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que un maniquí me alumbrara con una linterna, pero yo necesitaba el objeto más que él, así que se la quité de las manos.

En ese preciso instante, la radio comenzó a emitir estática y alumbré a todas partes, buscando al causante de la alarma. Entonces, un ser deforme salió de una de las habitaciones.

Di un paso atrás por la impresión, no era como los que había visto por las calles, éste era aún más imposible: tenía piernas y torso de mujer, pero la parte superior de este último también consistía en otras dos piernas, las cuales movía amenazadoramente. Sin que me diera cuenta, me fue acorralando contra una esquina, pues sacudía sus piernas superiores hacia mí furiosamente. Cuando no vi más salida, salté hacia un lado y escapé de su ataque. Rápidamente, comencé a golpear al nuevo monstruo antes de que se volviera hacia mí otra vez. Cada vez me costaba más trabajo cargarme a las criaturas esas con el palo, tendría que buscar pronto una nueva arma.

Corrí detrás de un sofá y aproveché para llevar a cabo una táctica de confusión que más o menos me funcionó, logré despistar al monstruo y volví a golpearle hasta su muerte.

— Sbohem, kouzlo.-le sonreí con un gesto de cabeza mientras jadeaba.

Tras el enfrentamiento con el nuevo ser, pasé la luz de la linterna por la habitación. El apartamento se componía de una habitación central con cocina y tres puertas que daban a otras tres habitaciones más. Aparte, había unas estanterías, sofás y un televisor con la pantalla rota. No quería continuar allí, de modo que salí por donde había venido.

Una vez de vuelta en el pasillo me quedé dubitativo unos segundos, ¿había más tipos de aquellos extraños monstruos? Volví a acordarme de Avy, ojalá no le hubiera pasado nada.

Alumbré el escalofriante corredor, ni con la linterna conseguía ver el final. Pero por el otro lado vislumbré algo que se me antojó como un pequeño milagro: había un extintor y debajo un hacha, eran los típicos objetos de emergencia que se usan durante un incendio, pero a mí el hacha me venía de escándalo en mi situación actual. Me acerqué e intercambié el palo por el hacha.

Bien, crucé el pasillo en dirección contraria, intentando abrir las puertas sin éxito. Al dar la esquina, vislumbré otro de aquellos monstruos por el lado izquierdo del corredor. Sigilosamente, me desvié por la derecha y probé a abrir rápidamente la puerta antes de que me descubriera. El apartamento 208 estaba abierto. Me colé sin pensármelo dos veces y con las mismas cerré.

Dentro, la radio dejó de sonar, no había peligro. Tras alumbrar el apartamento, me di cuenta de que todos debían de ser similares en complexión. Entonces, cuando alumbré en dirección al sofá, descubrí que la tele estaba encendida, pero sólo emitía ruido blanco, ni una imagen, como si estuviera escacharrada. Justo en ese momento, advertí que había alguien sentado en el sillón que había frente al aparato.

— ¿Hola?-probé a llamar, pero quien estuviera sentado no me contestó.

Me acerqué con cuidado, levantando preventivamente el hacha. Cuando pude verle bien, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre… pero estaba muerto y con la ropa ensangrentada. ¿Es que la pesadilla no se iba a acabar nunca?

— ¿Les?

Oí que alguien me había llamado, pero cuando me giré hacia lo que me pareció la fuente de sonido, descubrí sólo la televisión. ¿Lo había imaginado?

Volví de nuevo la vista con pena al hombre que yacía muerto. Me era imposible imaginarme qué demonios le pasaba a aquel pueblo, los muertos no parecían tener demasiado tiempo y, siendo así, ¿qué había ocurrido?

Reparé en algo que se me había pasado: en la mano tenía una hoja de papel. La recogí y me fijé que había garabateado dos palabras: «El reloj»

« ¿El reloj? ¿Qué reloj?» Supuse que si fuera algo importante estaría por el apartamento. Busqué por la cocina, los armarios y las habitaciones. Cuando creí que no lo encontraría, entré a una pequeña habitación atestada de libros podridos. No sabía si sería eso exactamente a lo que se refería el pobre hombre, pero desde luego allí había un hermoso reloj de pared bastante grande.

Lo examiné detenidamente, sin llegar a verle nada especial hasta que me di cuenta de que salía corriente de detrás de él. Me asomé por detrás y comprobé que había un agujero y que éste se encargaba de taparlo.

Me coloqué en un lateral y, con cuidado, comencé a empujarlo. Lo conseguí arrastrar un metro a pesar de lo que pesaba y descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que se trataba de un agujero tan grande que seguro que yo podría caber dentro. Al otro lado se vislumbraba una habitación con una cama deshecha y mugrienta.

Finalmente me decidí a pasar. En verdad, no sé qué andaba buscando por el complejo de apartamentos, pero tenía la intuición de que allí había algo por descubrir y yo pensaba encontrarlo.

Algunos pedazos de pared y polvo se me habían pegado al abrigo, pero me los quité fácilmente con una pasada de mano. Una vez en posición, alumbré toda la habitación en conjunto, no tenía nada de especial, salvo un montón de mariposas negras disecadas y enmarcadas en la pared.

Justo cuando me dirigía a examinar uno de esos cuadros, comencé a oír unos gritos estremecedores que sin lugar a dudas provenían del cuarto contiguo, probablemente de la habitación principal de la casa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y aquellos gritos se hicieron más audibles y estremecedores. Según sonaban, se trataba de una mutilación a sangre fría o algo así, porque me resultó realmente descorazonador.

Salí de la habitación, buscando con intriga el motivo de tales gritos. La radio volvió a emitir estática y la miré automáticamente por un segundo. Luego, tras dar unos pasos para ver de dónde venía el jaleo, me quedé congelado.

La fuente de sonidos tan brutales y desconcertantes provenía de la cocina del apartamento. La imagen fue la más terrorífica que había visto en toda mi vida, de hecho, nunca sentí tanto miedo de golpe… un miedo que llegó a anularme los sentidos. Había un monstruo más grande que yo, creo que ya lo había visto fugazmente con anterioridad… Tenía una especie de triángulo o pirámide de metal que le cubría la cabeza, su torso masculino y musculoso estaba desnudo y en la mano derecha sujetaba un espadón gigante manchado de sangre seca. Pero lo que más me impactó fue el hecho de que estuviera violando cruelmente a otros dos monstruos que gritaban de dolor y angustia. Los gritos de las criaturas y el acto cruento de la violación me hirieron la sensibilidad.

Di un paso atrás sin poder soportar más tal visión, sabía que justo detrás de donde yo estaba plantado había un armario empotrado en la pared. Tras otro paso, extendí la mano y tomé el tirador de la puerta. Noté la adrenalina nuevamente sacudir mi cuerpo cuando conseguí girarme y encerrarme en el armario con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido.

Los monstruos siguieron gritando en una especie de sinfonía del horror y, una vez que el de la pirámide terminó con ellos, les dio muerte atravesándole a cada uno con la espada.

Yo estaba aterrorizado y recé para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Me llevé las manos a la boca para que mi respiración no fuera tan audible.

Cuando el monstruo se irguió tras su sentencia de muerte, creo que se dispuso a marcharse pero, para mi desgracia, giró la cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Desesperado, fui consciente de que el hacha no me serviría de nada contra un espadón como el suyo, pero no pensaba dejar que me matase o violase a mí también. Busqué algo en el armario que pudiera servirme. Creo que en aquel momento tuvo que aparecérseme la Virgen o algún otro santo, porque encontré una pistola en la estantería de al lado.

La cogí, no tenía ni idea de armas, sólo que si pulsaba el gatillo quizá disparase. Entre las rejillas del armario entreví que el monstruo venía hacia mí lentamente. Era más que un simple monstruo… era un asesino. Sólo una idea ocupaba mi mente en aquel momento: « ¡Dispara, dispara!»

Las manos me temblaban ante el peso de la pistola, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para no fallar. Apreté el gatillo y la bala salió del cañón con un estruendo que me dejó los oídos destrozados. Incluso de la fuerza de ésta mis manos cedieron. Abrí los ojos y vi que parecía no haberse inmutado, de modo que disparé otras tres veces más. A cada disparo cerraba los ojos con un pequeño grito, nunca había disparado y nunca había sentido mi vida tan en peligro.

Al cuarto disparo, parece que sí llegó a sentir dolor, pues se giró y se marchó sin más. Finalmente, me había dejado vivir.

4

Caí desplomado en el suelo del armario, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Tomé aire mientras era consciente de lo cerca que había estado mi hora. Desde luego, si no moría a manos de aquel bicho moriría de un infarto. Cuando bajé la vista me di cuenta de que tenía la linterna encendida y que lo más probable era que me hubiera visto por la luz. «Menudo idiota»

Tras varios minutos de relativa tranquilidad, me decidí a salir de allí. Aunque recogí antes la linterna, el hacha y la pistola que, aunque no supiera usarla, me la guardé junto con unos cuantos cargadores.

Cuando salí, contemplé sin aliento a las pobres criaturas… Sí, incluso llegaron a darme pena. Muy a mi pesar, debía salir del apartamento y continuar adelante para salir de aquel lugar tan espantoso. Recordé lo que Jack dijo, eso de que debíamos sufrir nuestro castigo, ¿se refería a esto? Pues ya había tenido bastante. Con una mano temblorosa abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo por el que había salido el cabeza pirámide. Por suerte no había ni rastro de él.

A la derecha, el pasillo acababa. Bueno, lo que parecía su final porque no era una pared lo que me impedía el paso por ahí, sino una reja que caía del techo al suelo. Al otro lado de ella, algo captó mi atención, había algo pequeño y metálico tirado en el suelo, parecía… ¿otra llave?

Me hinqué de rodillas en el suelo y alargué el brazo a través de los barrotes. Como no llegaba a cogerla, intenté aplastarme aún más contra ella a ver si… De pronto, una mano caliente me colocó el objeto deseado entre mis dedos.

Me aparté de la reja de un salto, aunque con la llave en la mano, no estaba dispuesto a confiarme de modo que alisté mi hacha para atacar en seguida.

— ¿Papi?-sonó de pronto una voz infantil.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Simplemente, después de todo lo ocurrido no parecía posible. Noté lágrimas en los ojos cuando estuve seguro de quién era.

— ¡Avy! –casi le grité desesperado, abrazándola a través de los barrotes.- Díky bůh členů, co asi? Jak jste?

Sí, era ella... podía sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo. No era otro engaño.

— Papi…-murmuró ella contra mi cuello.- No entiendo lo que dices.

Estaba tan nervioso que no me había dado cuenta qué idioma hablaba.

— Jsem za... quiero decir, lo siento.-cerré los ojos por un momento sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío a pesar de la barrera que nos separaba.- Papá ha estado buscándote, ¿por qué saliste corriendo de esa manera?

Avery se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

— Mami vino a buscarme.-me sonrió.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que veníamos con ella?

Desvié la vista por un segundo sin saber qué decirle.

— Mamá…-suspiré.- mamá no está, cariño.-al decir aquello sentí un profundo dolor por dentro.

— No es verdad, tú me lo dijiste, mami está viva y yo la he encontrado.-insistió, y yo sólo me mordí el labio inferior.- Y ella también me ha dicho que os veréis pronto, que está deseando verte. Qué bien, ¿verdad? Nos iremos a casa todos juntos otra vez y ya no estarás triste nunca más.

Suspiré mirando al suelo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiera algo de verdad en lo que me estaba diciendo? No sabía los motivos reales que la llevaban a contarme eso.

— Avy, escúchame,-le pedí agarrándola por los hombros para captar su atención.- tienes que volver conmigo, es peligroso que vayas sola por ahí.

— No estoy sola, te he dicho que estoy con mami.-sonrió de nuevo dulcemente, ¿no era consciente de los monstruos?- Y me ha pedido que te dé esta llave.

Señaló lo que me había dado.

— Pero, Avy... si no vas a venir conmigo, dime cómo llegar hasta ahí, dímelo por favor, y espérame. ¿No has visto los monstruos que hay por todas partes?

— Los monstruos no existen, papi.-me dijo con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Después, me dio un beso cerca de los labios y se giró hacia la oscuridad del pasillo.- Mami me llama.

Dicho esto, echó a correr por el oscuro pasillo sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Avy, espera! ¡Vuelve!-grité inútilmente aferrándome con impotencia a los barrotes de hierro.

Había vuelto a perderla. Me quedé tirado en el suelo, masajeándome la frente. « ¿Anaïs… viva? No, ya casi lo había superado, otra vez no. »

Abrí la mano que contenía la llave, en su etiqueta decía: «Anaïs»


	5. La Habitación de la Hybris

Bueeeno, xD para no variar apenas me he revisado el capítulo pero es que en la facultad a una semana de los exámenes finales y un examen de maquetas del cerebro en dos días + trabajos variados, como que no me quedan muchas ganas ni fuerzas xDD

CAPÍTULO 4

LA HABITACIÓN DE LA HYBRIS

1

Las cosas verdaderamente no mejoraban. Aquellos apartamentos empezaban a parecerse más y más a uno de esos laberintos con los que ponen a prueba la inteligencia de las ratas. Y yo era la rata en cuestión.

El encuentro con Avery y su insistencia en que su madre seguía viva me ponía de nuevo en un serio dilema mental. ¿La niña realmente era mi hija? ¿Decía la verdad acerca de Anaïs? ¿Volvería a ver a mi mujer pronto?

Me golpeé repetidas veces la frente con la palma de la mano. Odiaba aquel sitio. Jack lo había llamado infierno, pero personalmente creo que allí no se tortura tanto psicológicamente como en Silent Hill.

Tomé aire. Si quería salir y encontrar a Avery, debía seguir adelante y, en vista de que no había más pistas, seguiría el rastro de migas de pan. Observé el reverso de la etiqueta de la llave. «Apartamento 215» Bien, estaba ante la puerta del 209, de modo que no estaba muy lejos… pero sí lo suficiente como para preocuparme por el cabeza pirámide, que no debía de andar lejos.

La linterna era claramente un foco en aquella oscuridad, pero tampoco me hacía gracia la idea de deambular a oscuras incluso cuando la radio me advertía de la presencia de monstruos. Entonces, acordé conmigo mismo algo: la apagaría y cuando me sintiera muy amenazado la volvería a encender para ver. No es que me convenciera, pero era mejor que ir dando el cante.

Avancé por el pasillo después de memorizar los cruces de corredor. Sin darme cuenta, había dejado de respirar; saber que un monstruo con una espada gigante me acechaba seguramente entre las sombras no era nada alentador, la verdad. Recordé porqué lo hacía y me sentí con algo más de fuerza.

Cuando di la vuelta a una esquina comencé a preocuparme. No había encontrado ninguna criatura de esas por el pasillo y no sabía si eso podía ser bueno… quizá el bicho de la espada se los hubiera cargado, idea que me gustaba aún menos porque significaba que todavía seguiría por ahí y yo iba detrás tentando a mi suerte.

«Apartamento 210» Leí al pasar desvelando momentáneamente la luz de la linterna. Algo extraño se percibía en el ambiente y no sólo se debía al hecho de que las criaturas se habían esfumado. No sabría cómo expresarlo, pero era como si el aire hubiera cambiado, para empezar, el nivel de hedor a muerte había disminuido.

Cuando torcí la última esquina, alumbré los números de las puertas del silencioso y desierto corredor. Juro por Dios que tanta calma iba a desquiciarme y en ese momento estaba a punto de gritar… pero algo captó mi atención: comencé a oír el rumor de unos murmullos. Volví a dejar de respirar y agucé el oído. Eran murmullos y susurros que se colaban por las rendijas de una de las puertas, y parecían humanos. Aún así no podía confiarme, me podría ir la vida en ello.

Anduve lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido hasta la fuente de sonido. Una vez estuve ante la puerta, alumbré el número. El pulso se me aceleró al verlo.

Apartamento 215.

Intenté oír qué decían los murmullos, pero me resultaba imposible entenderlos desde fuera. Busqué la llave por uno de mis bolsillos, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, pues no debía olvidar la amenaza que rondaba por los pasillos. Finalmente, la saqué y la metí en la cerradura con urgencia. Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta.

2

Una luz anaranjada salió del apartamento al abrir y noté un calor agradable. ¿Había abierto una puerta a otra dimensión o algo? Porque también olía bastante bien. Una vez asimilé la visión, pude verlo con objetividad… y me quedé pasmado. ¿Era mi… apartamento? Sí, no había duda, era mi casa. La misma alfombra, la misma lamparilla, las fotos, los cuadros… ¿Cómo podía ser? Al fondo se veía la mesa del comedor y… ¿era Avy quién estaba poniendo los cubiertos?

La niña levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa.

— ¡Papi ha vuelto!-gritó en seguida.

«Vale…» en ese momento sí que no entendí nada de nada. ¿Estaba de nuevo en mi casa con mi hija? Pero, ¿y todo lo demás, todo lo que había pasado? ¿Había sido real? ¿Esto lo era?

— Hola, Les.-me saludó una voz a mi derecha.

La sangre se me tuvo que paralizar en ese momento porque notaba que no me llegaba bien al cerebro. Era Anaïs quien me saludaba. No hice ningún movimiento, pues no podía mover ni un músculo, pero ella avanzó hacia mí con intención de darme un abrazo. Aunque me resultaba extraño, no tuve más remedio que intentar corresponder, de modo que avancé también para tomarla entre mis brazos. Pero algo ocurrió entonces que me dejó aún peor: cuando intenté abrazarla, ésta se disipó momentáneamente y su cuerpo me traspasó.

Me di la vuelta automáticamente y pensé que pronto me daría un ataque. Yo mismo acababa de entrar por la puerta y Anaïs me besaba. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo me estaba viendo a mí mismo?

Ambos, ella y el otro yo me traspasaron y sentí un cosquilleo cuando lo hicieron. Anduvieron hasta el comedor, donde Avy me esperaba. Anaïs se sentó mientras ella me abrazaba y después todos nos pusimos a comer.

Yo mientras tanto apoyé la espalda contra la pared, pues sabía que caería rendido en poco tiempo. Ellos, por otro lado, reían y hablaban de cómo les había ido el día, como una familia normal… lo que éramos antes de que todo cambiara. Noté una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla y su tacto suave me recordó que seguía despierto. No quería seguir viendo más. Entonces, las imágenes comenzaron a distorsionarse hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

Todo quedó a oscuras, como si de repente el atardecer se hubiera tornado en noche de golpe. Seguía en mi apartamento, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Deambulé por el pasillo, buscando a la gente. Al poco tiempo, vislumbré la leve luz que salía por las rendijas de una puerta y comencé a oír algo.

Un murmullo.

Me apresuré en silencio, era la puerta del baño y se oía la ducha. Como sabía que no podían verme u oírme, abrí la puerta lentamente. Dentro, había alguien sentado en la bañera con la ducha abierta.

Era… yo mismo.

Cuando me acerqué vi que estaba hecho un ovillo y lloraba. Mi otro yo estaba desnudo y el agua le caía por encima, pero parecía más preocupado de desahogarse llorando que otra cosa.

Sentí de pronto dolor en el pecho. Intenté tocarle, pero el cuerpo se le distorsionó al hacerlo. No soportaba seguir viéndome a mí mismo llorar de esa manera y no poder decir nada. ¿Por qué estaba viendo todo eso? ¿Por qué?

Me di la vuelta y salí del baño sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo. Cuando lo hice, todo lo que me rodeaba comenzó a cambiar de nuevo y yo sólo recé por no seguir viendo más de aquellas escenas.

Todo se estabilizó de nuevo, pero volvía a encontrarme en mi apartamento y ahora era media mañana otra vez. Eché un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie a la vista pero enseguida oí voces subidas de tono. Una pertenecía a Anaïs, nunca podría confundir su voz, y la otra debía de ser yo porque, aunque me sonara muy raro escucharme a mí mismo, era el único por la zona que tenía acento checo. Anduve por el pasillo lentamente, escuchando la conversación, estaba claro que se trataba de una pelea. Cuando me asomé, reconocí y rememoré al instante la situación… y no me agradó hacerlo.

— Les, por favor, escúchame antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-respondió mi otro yo con tono cansado, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá con la frente apoyada en la mano.- Sólo quiero que me des una razón… Si ya no me quieres o estás cansada de mí, dilo.

— Por favor, escúchame, no es lo que crees.

El otro Leoš sonrió a duras penas y de forma cínica.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo típico de "no es lo que parece"?-su voz comenzó a quebrarse a causa de un nudo en la garganta.- Te estoy pidiendo que seas sincera conmigo y me mientes. Sólo quiero saber la razón. No voy a pegarte… ni siquiera voy a gritar. Lo único que quiero es que, por favor, me expliques por qué razón decidiste acostarte con otro.

Anaïs estaba temblando y parecía que iba a perder la calma. Y ella sí parecía dispuesta a arrojar cosas.

— ¡Les, ya basta! No sabes lo que dices. ¡¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote?

Leoš la observó analizando lo que le acababa de gritar desesperada. Ella mentía, lo tenía claro. Y yo lo sabía porque me acordaba de la situación, los celos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y me puse a la defensiva. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verlo? Y además desde fuera… sin poder tomar parte.

— Que te creyera.-murmuró él con los ojos húmedos.

— ¡No!-le volvió a gritar y Leoš asintió.- Lo que tú digas. Pero entonces, señor psicoanalista, ¿por qué te miento si me importas una mierda?

Él levantó la vista con pesar.

— ¿Te doy igual?-preguntó apenas sin voz.

— No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

— Claro que sí. Lo pienso a cada segundo, siempre que te miro. Pienso que no te valgo para nada, que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y no soy capaz de hacer que sientas lo mismo por mí. Pienso que… que cuando dices que me quieres lo haces sólo por compromiso. Porque sería difícil romper con esto y encima tenemos una hija. Creo que por eso aceptaste mi proposición de matrimonio, pero no me quieres, Anaïs. Al menos no como yo a ti.

Cerré los ojos cuando me oí decir eso, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Recuerdo que me sentía solo, que ella estaba conmigo por inercia y llevaba mucho sin quererme. ¿Por qué no podía escapar ya de aquella visión? ¿Qué quería que viera?

Leoš dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando al vacío mientras lloraba en silencio. Sin sollozos, gemidos ni nada. Sólo lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— Pero no me da igual.-continuó Leoš sin mirala.- Porque yo sí que te quiero. Seguiremos siendo una familia. Pero me gustaría que a cambio me pidieras perdón.

Anaïs lo observó con cierto desdén en sus ojos, analizando mentalmente cada palabra.

— ¿Ya no confías en mí?-le dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

Leoš se secó las lágrimas con la mano mientras miraba a la nada por la ventana, deseando poder escapar de la situación.

— No lo sé.-respondió finalmente con un suspiro.

La visión se desestabilizó y comenzó a distorsionarse de nuevo.

Yo me cubrí la cara con las manos, con la esperanza de que todo acabase de una vez. Lo que acababa de ver pasó hacía ya cuatro o cinco años y fue un momento difícil, pero acabamos superándolo y, poco a poco, volvimos a ser una pareja feliz y yo, por mi parte, logré deshacerme de mis dudas. En parte, podía entender que después de once años juntos la pasión no podía ser la misma que al principio, pero por eso siempre había intentado ser imaginativo en la cama y probar cosas nuevas. Ella parecía contenta, pero por lo visto aquella vez sintió el deseo de probar a alguien nuevo.

Todo se quedó quieto y me encontraba de nuevo en el salón de mi casa. Observé el entorno mirando a través de los dedos; mi dichoso salón otra vez… y al mirar al frente me vi a mí mismo sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía la misma apariencia que ahora, sólo que llevaba ropa muy ajustada.

Aún así, le vi algo raro, distinto, pero era yo.

Curiosamente, me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa que le hacía parecer un asesino psicótico. Me giré automáticamente, pero no había nadie más que yo en la sala. Cuando volví a mirarle observé cómo su media sonrisa se hizo más amplia. ¿Me estaba viendo de verdad? Pero… si era otra visión se suponía que no podía verme u oírme.

Se levantó y se acercó a mí lentamente, meneando las caderas lascivamente. Con el movimiento de su cuerpo, noté que unas cadenas rotas tintineaban alrededor de sus muñecas, ¿había estado preso en algún momento?

En ese instante me di cuenta de en qué se diferenciaba de mí: mi peinado estaba invertido, como en el espejo, el lado corto lo tenía a la derecha y el largo a la izquierda.

— Ahoj, lze.-me saludó en checo seductoramente, aunque con la voz un poco distorsionada.- Al fin nos encontramos.

Miré a todas partes, no podía estar hablándome de verdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.- Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, no era posible… simplemente no era posible. Él… yo… éramos la misma persona.

— Tú… no puedes ser yo.-murmuré por fin mientras daba un paso atrás cuando él ya estaba cerca.- Es…

— ¿Imposible?-terminó él con un brillo extraño en la mirada.- No, yo diría más bien "poco probable".

— ¿Q-quién eres?-me atreví a preguntar a la par que tragaba saliva dificultosamente.

— Me llamo Leoš Reisz Slánský.-respondió con una sonrisa. Se colocó incómodamente cerca de mí y me acarició con delicadeza la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.- Pero no importa quién sea. Sólo siénteme, Les.

Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca y sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Temí que fuera a intentar besarme, pero terminó por apartarse un poco.

— Vas a necesitarme para sobrevivir aquí.-me susurró desviando su boca a mi oído y, en respuesta, sólo me estremecí al notar su aliento contra mi piel.

Agarré con una mano su muñeca, necesitaba tener la certeza de que era real. Al hacerlo, la noté cálida, pero en seguida todo volvió a cambiar.

Cuando definitivamente todo se estabilizó, mis plegarias parecían haber sido escuchadas al fin, porque aparecí en el interior de uno de aquellos apartamentos Woodside de nuevo. En este, las cortinas estaban recogidas y a través de los ventanales se veía la niebla de fuera, tan espesa y sobrenatural como la había conocido.

Con las dos manos me sujetaba la cabeza. Era de locos… ¿cómo se supone que debía interpretar lo que acababa de pasar? No estaba seguro de que la esquizofrenia pudiera explicar tanto nivel de paranoia junta.

Miré a todas partes algo aturdido. Como en todos, había una pequeña cocina, una televisión al fondo del salón y un par de sillones, una mesa y unas cuantas estanterías. Escudriñé con la mirada el lugar, si de verdad me encontraba en el apartamento 215 tendría que haber algo característico.

Anduve por el salón, buscando, y no vi nada relevante hasta que me detuve ante una fotografía antigua. Había un montón de niños con lo que parecía ser su profesor y posaban posiblemente ante un colegio. Observé a los niños uno por uno y después me topé con un cartel que decía: «Escuela Midwich». Era imposible reconocer las facciones de alguno de ellos, por lo que desistí.

La imagen del otro Leoš vino a mi memoria de nuevo. Era demasiado reciente como para dejar de pensar en él aunque lo intentara. De hecho, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y su aliento… Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de los pensamientos incómodos. Ahora, mi prioridad era otra, pues ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlo.

Me giré finalmente y rebusqué algo por entre los polvorientos libros de la estantería para mantenerme ocupado y dejar de pensar por un tiempo. Sólo eran libros de cuentos o novelas, pero nada importante. Hasta que por entre las páginas de uno de ellos se escurrió una foto.

Me agaché al instante y la recogí.

La observé frunciendo el ceño. Era yo, no podía creérmelo, además reconocí el lugar: Holyrood Park. Y también estaba más joven. Tras contemplarme a mí mismo por unos minutos le di la vuelta y había algo escrito: «Leoš, 1999». Tenía dieciocho años y por entonces ya conocía a Anaïs, la pregunta era: ¿realmente esa era su casa? ¿Vivía ahí todavía cuando empezamos a salir? « ¡Pero si este sitio no aparece en los mapas!»

Si yo había salido de uno de los libros, tendría que haber algo más. Saqué más sin nada en especial y los tiré por ahí, hasta que di con un álbum de fotos.

Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos sentí que debía sentarme antes de abrirlo. Y una vez lo hice, lo abrí. Había muchas fotos de una niña pequeña con uniforme y reconocí en algunas el cartel de Midwich. La niña pequeña no era otra que Anaïs, no necesité que ninguna nota me lo dijera, su rostro tomado de cerca me lo decía. Entonces… todo apuntaba a que mi mujer vivía desde pequeña en Silent Hill. Saqué el mapa que estaba arrugado en mi bolsillo y busqué la localización de la escuela. Y efectivamente se encontraba en el Old Silent Hill, pero el lugar no sólo era una escuela, por lo visto también formaba parte de un orfanato llamado Hope House. ¿Por qué nunca me habló de este lugar? ¿Y hace cuánto que el pueblo se había convertido en un infierno y se había llenado de monstruos?

Pensando bien esa última cuestión, me acordé de mi encuentro con Avery. Me había dicho que los monstruos no existían… ¿eso qué quería decir? ¿Qué estaba alucinando yo solo? No, Jack también los había visto.

Miré el resto de las fotos con incredulidad. Realmente iba a volverme loco, ¿se supone que eso que estaba viendo en ese momento sí era real? Porque, ¿qué se suponía que eran todas las visiones de hacía unos minutos?

La cabeza empezó a dolerme, por cansancio y sobredosis de información, emociones y perspectivas de realidad inconexas.

Pasé unas cuantas páginas. Anaïs tenía muchas amigas según veía y muy buenos recuerdos en un pueblo que aún no estaba cubierto por la niebla. Tras pasar unas cuantas más, vi una fotografía que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso. Anaïs, a la edad de unos dieciséis años, aparecía junto a una mujer rubia y alta. Ésta no tenía cejas y llevaba un vestido oscuro y largo. La había visto antes, en dos ocasiones además… Era la mujer que se me apareció y se esfumó en la nada en la estación de autobuses y en el sótano de mi edificio. La que me dijo algo de no sé qué de un Principio y que yo era necesario para algo. Ella existía de verdad… ¿qué relación tenía con Anaïs? No parecía ser su madre adoptiva… ¿o sí? Siendo así, ¿por qué nunca la mencionó?

3

Pasé largos minutos sentado en aquel mugriento sillón, mirando sin llegar a ver nada en las profundidades de la niebla de fuera. Pensando en que Avery dijo que su madre seguía viva, que Anaïs había pasado su infancia y adolescencia en ese extraño pueblo y que conocía a aquella mujer. ¿Qué demonios iba a ser lo siguiente?

Me levanté finalmente con un suspiro exasperado. Tenía que salir del apartamento y buscar a Avery… creo que dijo algo de Rosewater, y por lo que había visto en el mapa, se trataba de un parque cerca del lago, no era una mala pista. Aunque la sola idea de volver a los pasillos me ponía enfermo.

Preparé mi hacha de nuevo «Les vuelve a la carga» y la linterna. La pistola la llevaba en el abrigo junto con los cargadores, me daba cosa llevarla ahí, pero era mejor que desperdiciar las balas con mi mala puntería.

Me dirigí a la puerta y, decidido, la abrí.

El aire viciado del pasillo me sentó como una patada en el estómago, pero no quedaba más remedio. Cuando cerré la puerta y di unos pasos a la izquierda del pasillo, noté algo al final extremo del corredor. Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron a causa del escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Entonces oí un paso pesado y la radio emitió estática ruidosamente.

Me giré sin poder contenerme más y alumbré con la linterna el final del pasillo. Casi grité cuando vi de nuevo al cabeza pirámide observándome desde su posición con el cadáver de otra criatura arrastrando de una mano… la otra sujetaba el espadón lleno de sangre seca.

Fue automático, sin plantearme otra cosa, eché a correr por el pasillo en rumbo contrario. En seguida oí como el monstruo me seguía y yo sólo pensé en seguir huyendo, sin pararme a pensar en que quizá acabara en un callejón sin salida.

Al final del corredor, este giraba a la derecha y, por la velocidad, me estampé contra el muro pero logré impulsarme rápidamente hacia el otro pasillo. Sabía que me seguía de cerca, lo sentía y lo oía, pero no quería que me cogiera y que me hiciera lo mismo que a las demás criaturas.

La linterna logró alumbrar el oscuro final del corredor y divisé una puerta de metal. Eso quería decir que saldría a fuera… o que era una pequeña habitación de trastos. No tenía opción, sólo correr a ella. La adrenalina me corría por las venas y se apoderó de mi cuerpo para ayudarme a correr más rápido. Cuando llegué al final, casi me comí la puerta, pero enseguida agarré la manivela. La abrí a tirones desesperados y, cuando me metí por ella, miré atrás y vi al monstruo casi detrás de mí. Cerré la puerta de un golpe, sé que no lo detendría pero sí me daría tiempo para ver dónde me encontraba y pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Al final del reducido rellano al aire libre, había una escalera de emergencia de hierro y casi lloré de felicidad al verla.

Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras y oí golpes en la puerta que había dejado atrás, posiblemente quisiera derribarla, a lo bestia, pero no quería pararme a mirar. Una vez llegué abajo del todo, me detuve un momento para mirar arriba. No se veía nada, ¿es que no quería salir al exterior?

Mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, observé dónde estaba. Era una especie de callejón trasero y olía fuertemente a algo en descomposición, incluso diría que dicho olor podría llegar a ser tóxico.

Justo cuando me estabilicé por completo, un sonido estruendoso llenó el lugar y mis oídos. De pronto, había empezado a sonar una sirena similar a la que sonaba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante los bombardeos de ciudades.

Me tapé los oídos por el impacto auditivo. Intenté localizar qué lo producía, pero una vez fuera, la niebla no me permitía ver nada. La sirena se hacía más intensa y más penetrante, después, todo se volvió negro.

4

El cuerpo me dolía un montón, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en el suelo durante horas y además notaba como el frío me calaba los huesos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sólo vi oscuridad.

Cuando recordé dónde estaba, me incorporé de un salto con un grito y mi voz rebotó en las profundidades del edificio. Miré a todas partes, pero no pude reconocer absolutamente nada. ¿Dónde estaba? No era los apartamentos Woodside, de eso no había duda.

Comprobé todo mi equipo. Seguía todo en su lugar… incluso el extraño colgante, lo cual significaba que seguía estando en Silent Hill. Busqué rápidamente la linterna y la recuperé del suelo, por el que había rodado más o menos un metro. La encendí con urgencia y alumbré a todas partes.

Me encontraba al final de un pasillo de tonos grises, pero no parecía el típico del bloque de pisos. De hecho, no había visto el lugar en mi vida.

Me senté en el suelo intentando recordar qué pasó: el apartamento de Anaïs, el otro Leoš, la persecución del cabeza pirámide… la sirena, a continuación todo negro y ahora estaba en aquel lugar, ¿cómo era posible? Bueno, no era muy acertado por mi parte hacerme esa pregunta a esas alturas de la película.

Tras varios minutos, recordé mi objetivo principal, aunque fue anulado por el deseo de saber mi localización, de modo que al poco tiempo me puse en pie con el hacha y la linterna en la mano. Ante mí se abría un pasillo oculto por las sombras, pero visto lo visto, ¿qué podría asustarme aún más?

Mis pasos resonaban en aquel silencio pero ya no me importaba. Eché un vistazo ocasional a mi alrededor mientras avanzaba intentando mantener mi respiración constante. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndome como el protagonista de una pesadilla: monstruos escalofriantes y grotescos por todas partes, sangre y muerte, una terrorífica huida por un edificio, la visión de mi propio yo y los fantasmas de mi pasado… por no hablar de que me había enterado de que mi mujer vivía en este extraño pueblo. Y para mayor escarnio, ahora me encontraba atrapado en una red de pasillos oscuros y desiertos… «Conque desiertos, ¿eh? No me lo creo ni yo»

Respiré profundamente cuando intenté abrir la décima puerta que me encontré y que también estaba cerrada. Llegué rápidamente a la conclusión de que aquel lugar no me gustaba ni un pelo. Notaba una sensación de asfixia en aquellos tranquilos y oscuros pasillos, una atmósfera opresiva. Me sentía acechado por algo o por alguien, aunque no podía decir qué.

En ese instante oí un ruido extraño, como si alguien correteara por los pasillos. Alumbré en todas direcciones al instante, recordando súbitamente todas las películas de terror que había visto: una casa o edificio extraño, un sonido extraño, un asesino de sangre fría... Mi cuerpo se estremeció inconscientemente.

Era una sensación frustrante, intenté escuchar con atención para intentar percibir cualquier ruido, pero no oí nada salvo mi respiración que se hacía más rápida por momentos.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta doble, ojala estuviera abierta.

Llegué hasta ella y le di la vuelta al picaporte mientras escuchaba con atención para percibir cualquier sonido al otro lado. Nada. La puerta se abrió para mi alegría y ante mí apareció otro dichoso pasillo que se dirigía a derecha e izquierda, iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas luces de emergencia de luz tenue. Eché un rápido vistazo a ambas direcciones. A la derecha se abrían quizás unos seis o siete metros, con una puerta al final, y el otro lado el pasillo viraba a la derecha.

Anduve apresuradamente hasta la puerta del final, estaba abierta.

No había gran cosa o una salida, como esperaba. Parecía un almacén de, cómo mucho, cinco metros cuadrados. Había estanterías de metal con cajas apiladas y cubiertas de polvo, por no hablar de los numerosos maniquís amontonados y sin cabeza. He de admitir que al principio pegué un rebote cuando las figuras de los maniquís proyectaban sombras danzantes a causa de la linterna.

Cuando pasé la luz por entre las estanterías descubrí que uno de ellos sí tenía cabeza, pero no le di mayor importancia. Una vez llegué al final de la estancia sin ver nada de interés, opté por salir, pero justo entonces oí un grito de mujer que venía de la primera fila de estanterías. « ¿Hay alguien herido?»

— ¿Hola?-es curioso como tiende uno a hacer esa pregunta cuando sabes que nadie te va a responder.

Corrí para allá con preocupación y alumbré rápidamente. El maniquí que antes había visto con cabeza ahora ya no la tenía. Al principio me costó hacer las conexiones, lo habían decapitado y ahora manaba abundante sangre por el nacimiento de la cabeza, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo.

Parpadeé varias veces sin poder asimilar la idea, ¿había sido el muñeco quien había gritado? ¿Y quién lo había hecho? Antes de que pudiera responderse mi pregunta, me acerqué marcha atrás hacia la puerta, relativamente listo para actuar por si me atacaran, pero no pasó ni se movió nada.

Cuando salí, cerré la puerta con un hondo suspiro y me quedé quieto por unos segundos. Estaba notando cierto cansancio, pues tenía los músculos en tensión todo el tiempo y necesitaba relajarme. Sí, estaba solo, pero tenía que hacerme a ello y ser fuerte.

Abrí los ojos y no tuve más remedio que tomar la otra opción. Vi un rastro de gotas oscuras en el otro pasillo, pero intenté no pensar demasiado en lo que podría ser. Anduve en línea recta todo el tiempo, pasando de las bifurcaciones pero intentando abrir las puertas cerradas del interminable corredor.

Volví a oír los pasos de algo que corría por ahí y se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Antes de aparecer por este condenado pueblo, no era de esa clase de personas que se asusta con facilidad o que deja que se le desboque la imaginación, pero la verdad es que esperaba ver en cualquier momento a un tipo con una sábana blanca y arrastrando cadenas cada vez que alumbraba una esquina. El sonido volvió a producirse, pero esta vez era más audible, ya que venía de detrás de mí, como si algo húmedo se moviese. Me costó darme la vuelta, pero si no lo hacía rápido lo lamentaría.

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al ver que una nueva criatura se movía hacia mí temblorosamente, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo. Me di cuenta de que aquello tenía la pálida piel húmeda y una especie de piernas delgadas y largas. Pero fue la visión de los pegajosos charcos que formaba a su paso por el suelo y el ojo gigante que hacía las veces de cabeza lo que finalmente me hizo actuar.

Saqué el hacha, por fin probaría a usarla, y esperé a que se me acercara un poco más a la par que intentaba tragar saliva.

Una vez intentó atacarme pegando un pequeño salto, lo esquivé de forma rápida. Otra cosa no, pero a esquivar estaba aprendiendo. Antes de que intentara volver a atacar, empecé a barrer el aire con el hacha, para que no se acercara más a mí. En una de las sacudidas, le di por casualidad, el bicho se cabreó y saltó a por mí con furia. Volví a esquivar y cuando lo tuve en la posición acertada descargué el hacha contra su "espalda".

La hoja del hacha se clavó y sentí un tacto y un sonido de lo más desagradable, además, unos pequeños regueros de sangre me salpicaron la cara y algunas partes del suelo. En ese instante me di cuenta de que cortar carne viva no era lo mío.

El nuevo ser era de lo más torpe, por lo que un par de profundos cortes de hacha le hizo perder la compostura aún más y caer. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero la radio estaba emitiendo estática hacía ya un rato. Creo que me acostumbré al sonido.

Cuando logré neutralizar al monstruo, la radio no cesó su molesto ruido.

Me limpié el rostro con el dorso de la mano con un enorme gesto de asco. Alumbré a todas partes y pude darme cuenta, a duras penas, de que sombras casi de mi tamaño correteaban a mi alrededor. Estaban jugando conmigo. Esas criaturas no eran difíciles de matar, pero si había varias la cosa cambiaba.

Retrocedí a trompicones y los pensamientos en mi cabeza iban a la misma velocidad que el corazón que me martilleaba en el pecho.

Divisé otra puerta doble al final, tenía que llegar a ella.

Aprecié cómo numerosas de aquellas criaturas se movían en torno a mi situación y tuve la horrible idea de rendirme, pero otra me insistía en seguir intentándolo.

Sentí de pronto ganas de vomitar. Un hedor se captó en el aire a medida que me acercaba a la puerta y se intensificaba con cada paso. Las criaturas me rodeaban por los pasillos. Oí unos suaves gemidos justo en el momento que tocaba el picaporte de la puerta. Percibí un movimiento en las sombras de mi izquierda, pero mi mente pedía sólo huir. Abrí de un tirón la puerta y me di de bruces con otra criatura tambaleante que parecía esperarme al otro lado.

Fue casi involuntario, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo gracias al instinto de supervivencia y, con un giro de lo más raro que casi me hace perder el equilibrio y caer, logré abrirme paso por el siguiente pasillo.

Corrí en línea recta, pero una nueva horda de seres húmedos y asquerosos me esperaba, por lo que torcí rápidamente a la izquierda. «No es justo. Sólo aparecí en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado, pero no me merezco nada de lo que me está pasando, ¡no he hecho nada malo!» Me dije mentalmente a mí mismo.

Al final de este pasillo no había nadie, pero acababa en un ascensor. No tenía más remedio que tomarlo a ver dónde me llevaba.

Cuando llegué a él di un frenazo y me impulsé contra sus puertas, pulsando repetidas veces el botón de llamada. Un milagro: las luces se encendieron y la cabina venía por mí. Me giré y comprobé como una docena de criaturas viscosas se agolpaban e intentaban llegar a mí a la vez con sus depravados movimientos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y en seguida me metí dentro, pulsando al azar uno de sus botones. Estaba subiendo a la segunda planta.

Aproveché para descansar cuando las puertas se cerraron y vi cómo los monstruos lamentaban mi huída. Necesitaba aire aunque éste apestara.

Mi tranquilidad acabó a los pocos segundos, cuando el ascensor se detuvo a media subida con una sacudida. Me caí de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la cabina, bueno, no era exactamente una pared, sino una especie de alambrada e hierros que me permitían ver las paredes del exterior. Miré a todas partes, sobre todo al techo, era el sitio preferido para una emboscada en un ascensor.

Pero ocurrió algo distinto y que ya había visto antes.

Los hierros y la alambrada comenzaron a oxidarse rápidamente y el suelo tomó un color marrón y sucio. Contemplé con la boca abierta la rápida transformación… no, otra vez no, sabía por experiencia que eso no traía nada bueno. Oí un tamborileo metálico seguido de un zumbido mecánico que era producido por un motor. El ascensor emitió un chirrido agudo y espantoso cuando comenzó a moverse de nuevo y yo me quedé pegado contra la alambrada.

Entonces, comencé a ver un ser a mi alrededor, pero fuera de la cabina. Un ser que se retorcía en espasmos, a pesar de su forma medio humana, detrás de la alambrada, reptando por las paredes y los hierros junto con el ascensor. Daba la impresión de que se trataba de un león hambriento tras los barrotes de una jaula.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome caer por la pared, pero eso no me permitía dejar de oírlo gruñir, aunque por unos instantes sólo percibí el sonido del latido de la sangre en mis oídos. Sólo esperaba que no lograse entrar dentro.

Después de toda una vida leyendo malas novelas sobre asesinos en serie, ¿tan difícil era aceptar la idea de este lugar? En cierto modo, no lo era. No se podía negar su existencia. La pregunta era: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué aquel día decidí levantarme de la cama? Cuando me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi determinación tuve que frenar una risita. Pero lo cierto era que estaba bien jodido.

Cuando me atreví a volver a abrir los ojos, vi el lento movimiento de unas aspas de ventilador gigante y, a contraluz, observé como el horrible ser salía por él y finalmente me dejaba en paz.

5

Las puertas se abrieron con otro agudo chirrido a causa del hierro oxidado. Salí como escupido y, al dar los primeros pasos, noté como un pequeño temblor se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

El nuevo pasillo que se abría ante mí estaba oscuro, como todos los demás, ya que las pocas ventanas estaban tapiadas completamente por tablones clavados y sólo un par de rayitos de luz conseguían atravesarlos. Gracias a mi linterna pude ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas por manchas de óxido y lo que podría ser sangre seca, pero no quería ni pensarlo. Un par de metros más adelante había… ¿unas cabinas de teléfono?

Corrí a ellas. Internamente sabía lo que pasaría seguramente, pero por intentarlo que no quedara. Descolgué uno de los desconchados teléfonos y probé a marcar rápidamente. Aunque ya lo supiera, me llevé igualmente una desilusión al sólo escuchar sonidos de interferencias y colgué el aparato de un golpe mientras murmuraba «puto teléfono».

Alumbré con una remarcada exhalación el resto de la sala rectangular, no era un pasillo. En frente de las cabinas se encontraban las puertas de un baño de caballeros y señoras. Aparte, al final de la estancia había una puerta entornada.

Eché a andar hacia ella, ¿qué más podía hacer? Pero de repente oí un estruendoso sonido a mi espalda, como si hubieran tirado una granada. La ventana situada al lado de la puerta del ascensor se partió en mil pedazos, pues una sombra rápida y musculosa saltó a la habitación gruñendo. Sólo me dio tiempo de observarla un segundo y de refilón antes de correr. El monstruo se asemejaba a un perro, pero tenía la cabeza como partida, aunque tenía dos grandes colmillos y su imagen denotaba que había sido quemado por el fuego, pero por alguna razón, seguía vivo.

Tenía los ojos rojos y se deslizó directamente hacia mí apenas me vio. Contra aquello no podía hacer nada, lo sabía, sólo correr. La puerta no estaba lejos de mí y gracias a la distancia que nos separaba pude llegar a ella antes que él. Al cerrarla tras de mí, apoyé la espalda en la puerta y noté el empujón del monstruoso perro al impactar contra ella.

Sin darme cuenta aún de lo que acababa de pasar, me quedé allí en la misma postura, gimiendo de miedo y cierto asco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un perro? Nunca les tuve demasiada simpatía y por ello me causó más impacto la visión de ese nuevo ser.

Me quité el flequillo de los ojos, pensando en lo confuso que estaba resultando todo a lo largo de la carrera a vida o muerte en la que se había convertido Silent Hill para mí. No sé, pero de pronto me planteé la posibilidad de que estuviera participando en alguna película de Saw y hubiera alguna cámara oculta. Pues si así fuera, quien me estuviera viendo fijo que se partía el culo.

Cuando me estabilicé un poco, alumbré mi nueva localización. Era un pasillo bastante ancho y el suelo, si estuviera limpio, seguramente brillaría bastante. Al lado izquierdo había unos escaparates de un par de tiendas de videojuegos que estaban cerradas. La luz de la linterna me mostró que estaban abandonadas, ya que todo estaba esturreado. Quizá se tratara de eso, estaba en una especie de centro comercial y yo venía del almacén pero, ¿quién me había llevado allí?

A la derecha había más ventanas tapiadas y ya me había quedado claro que no ofrecían protección alguna del exterior. Al final, el pasillo giraba a la izquierda.

Temiendo que más perros de esos saltaran adentro, eché a correr por el pasillo sin pensármelo. De pronto, y esto me pasó por no pensar antes de actuar, la radio emitió estática y yo me di de lleno contra lo que me costó reconocer como una criatura más grande de lo normal. El monstruo tenía el cuerpo extremadamente grande, y al final de los brazos, éstos parecían dos garrotes de carne gigantescos.

Andaba lentamente, pero cada paso suyo eran como tres míos. Me arrinconé en una esquina y pensé en lo único que podría servirme: la pistola. La busqué por mi abrigo y la sostuve mientras apuntaba al monstruo. Cuando decidí apretar el gatillo, de la pistola sólo salió un ligero «clic». Me quedé pasmado un momento, luego caí en que quizá no tuviera balas dentro. « ¡Mierda! »

Aquel bicho obstruía el pasillo por completo, pero me armé de valor y me lancé hacia él, era eso o hacerle compañía al perro de antes. Intenté pasar por los huecos de entre sus piernas y brazos, y cuando creí que lo conseguiría, noté un fuerte dolor en el costado y de pronto me vi colisionando contra el suelo y rodando por el otro extremo del pasillo.

La pistola no se me había escapado de la mano y la linterna tampoco, por suerte. Tenía que encontrar algo que estuviera abierto, algo. Me incorporé y corrí por el pasillo, la adrenalina me impedía fijarme en el dolor latente. La radio no dejaba de sonar pero, ¿dónde había otro monstruo?

Llegué a una estancia central que tenía varias tiendas alrededor, pero como la oscuridad era tan grande y estaba tan confuso, tampoco vi venir un segundo golpe que me lanzó con fuerza contra la pared del fondo.

Me quedé tirado en el suelo un par de segundos, el cuerpo me dolía bastante. No podía permitirme más errores, no podía dejar que mi atención se desviara de lo que me rodeaba. Aquello no era un juego donde si moría podría volver a empezar. Si seguía así me matarían, la muerte era algo real allí.

Me puse a cuatro patas mientras tosía un par de veces y gateé por el suelo en busca de la linterna que se me había caído. El monstruo iba a por la luz, pero yo la necesitaba demasiado como para perderla, de modo que me apresuré para llegar a ella antes. Cuando la tomé, fui consciente de que dos de esos monstruos estaban peligrosamente cerca. Aunque yo sólo pensaba «tengo que salir, salir, salir, ¡salir!». En el último momento, vi una tienda medio cerrada y, sin pensármelo, rodé por debajo de la persiana de metal.

6

No digo que no me gustara la sensación de salir casi ileso del extremo peligro, pero aquello ya era ridículo y cansino.

Permanecí allí, tendido en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento y disfrutaba de unos segundos de paz, como cuando le ponía cinco minutos más al despertador… sólo que en el trabajo no me esperaban horribles criaturas deformes que intentaban asesinarme. Cuando el ritmo cardíaco me volvió más o menos a la normalidad, me senté y me toqué cuidadosamente donde los monstruos me habían golpeado. Me dolió, pero no creía que tuviera nada roto, aunque nada me salvaría de los hematomas.

Oí un ruido detrás de mí, como el de una hoja de papel siendo arrugada, y me giré tan bruscamente que sentí un dolor fuerte en el costado. Había alguien tumbado en el mostrador vacío de la tienda, era una silueta humana de eso no había duda y la radio lo confirmaba.

— ¿Hola?-hablé y mi voz me pareció que sonó inoportuna en aquel silencio.- ¿Está… vivo?

No tuve respuesta inmediata, pero pude oír una exhalación que denotaba que había molestado un poco su tranquilidad.

— Lo siento,-me disculpé aunque no sabía porqué, no me cogía en la cabeza que alguien que se encontraba en este lugar no se alegrara de ver a otra persona normal.- pero…

Me interrumpí a mí mismo. Había dado unos pasos al frente y había pisado un papel. Me agaché, lo recogí y comencé a desenrollarlo. Con la linterna intenté leer, pero sólo me dio tiempo a ver «Mi querido Jack», cuando una mano me lo arrebató rápidamente dándome un susto. ¿Jack?

— Esto no es asunto tuyo, chaval.-me espetó una voz hosca que conocía bien.

De pronto, se encendieron un par de luces blancas y sentí que me apuñalaban los ojos. Los cerré involuntariamente y al abrirlos de nuevo me topé con la cara descontenta de Jack y con una estancia que parecía haber sido una tienda de ropa, pero ahora estaba vacía, asquerosamente mugrienta y en la que sólo quedaban perchas vacías.

— ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó señalando con la cabeza mi torso.

Me miré a mí mismo y descubrí que me estaba sujetando el costado sin haberme dado cuenta.

— Eh… sí, no es nada. Estoy bien, gracias.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y yo desvié la vista al espacio mínimo que había de la tienda hasta el exterior. Allí por lo menos estaría a salvo de momento.

— ¿Qué tal te va?-volvió a hablar Jack lentamente mientras se sentaba en el mostrador.

Lo miré por unos segundos. No sé porque, pero de repente me dieron ganas de echarme a llorar, pero parpadeé varias veces y me mordí el labio inferior.

— No sé… realmente no lo sé.-miré a ambos lados de la habitación con un suspiro. Cierto, no me había puesto a pensarlo, se suponía que debía enfrentarme a mí mismo aquí.- Pero ha sido horrible.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar a tu hija?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. A veces, mantener firme una esperanza era una carga bastante pesada y terrible, y ésta se hacía aún más pesada todavía porque no podía perderla, ni siquiera por un momento.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?-le pregunté yo entonces, huyendo de ese pensamiento.

Jack se rió amargamente, pero aquello no podía tapar lo que sentía.

— Mi padre tenía razón, no sirvo para nada porque soy débil.-comenzó casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.- El mundo es una porquería. Él intentaba enseñarme a protegerme guardando mis sentimientos dentro de mí y no mostrándolos. Para evitar que pudieran hacerme daño.

Lo miré extrañado por un momento, ¿es que había hablado con su padre recientemente? Bueno, tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que yo no hacía mucho tiempo había visto a mi mujer y a otro yo, o sea que era probable que sí.

— ¿Por qué crees que tu padre te dijo que te guardaras tus sentimientos?

— Será cabrón-respondió con una sonrisa aún más amplia.- El muy hijo de puta sabía muy bien lo que me decía.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Jack se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y luego continuó:

— A todas las razones por las que me odio y por las que odio a los demás. Pensaba que finalmente podría empezar a ver con claridad, que había una luz al final del túnel, pero todo sigue oscuro en mi cabeza. No creo en nadie. No creo en el amor. Ni en mí mismo. Y… no tengo ni puta idea de por qué todavía me levanto por las mañanas.-me miró a los ojos, esperando que yo lo entendiera.- Todo eso se lo debo a mi padre y, por supuesto, el estar aquí también.

Algo pasaba con el padre de Jack, lo sabía desde que vino a mi consulta, pero por alguna razón él intentaba no decir nada, como si le encubriera algo que ni su propio hijo pudiera perdonarle.

— Esto es la vida, Jack. Hay días que son horribles y crueles, pero es la única vida que tienes. Y nada es totalmente blanco o negro. Aún con todo eso que me has dicho, creo que no es un mal lugar emocional para comenzar de nuevo.

— Ahórrate tus chorradas de loquero, Leoš, a mí no me sirven y a ti tampoco.-me respondió de forma cortante y yo sólo fruncí el ceño por la respuesta.- ¿Crees que eres una persona maravillosa que hace sentir bien a la gente? Despierta, estás en este jodido infierno y yo también, porque somos personas horribles y desgraciadas con una mente y alma oscura. Lo que pasa es que tú no quieres verlo, no quieres verte a ti mismo.

— Yo no he hecho nada malo.-murmuré.

— No, claro que no. Eres un santo.-alegó sarcásticamente.- Aunque he de admitir que me cuesta imaginar qué habrá podido hacer un niño bonito como tú para estar aquí.-me miró y emitió una carcajada divertida.- ¿Te follaste a pacientes desquiciados en tu consulta y te sientes culpable?

— Vaya, ¿te excita imaginarme haciendo eso?

— No, deja que piense.-se llevó la mano a la barbilla con una sonrisa y me miró de arriba abajo.- Se te rompió una uña justo cuando te habías hecho la manicura.

— Jack, creo que deberías hablarme de tu padre.-le corté antes de que siguiera Él se puso serio de golpe.

— ¿Crees que me apetece hacer terapia ahora y en este sitio?

— No, Jack, no pretendo hacer terapia. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que te atormenta por dentro y qué pasó con tu padre, creo que te sentirás mejor.-me costó un sobreesfuerzo pronunciar lo siguiente:- Te lo pido como amigo.

— No pensarás que porque estoy hablando contigo eres mi amigo, ¿no? Como te dije no hace mucho, me caes mal.-se bajó de un salto del mostrador carcomido, me apartó de un empujón y buscó las pocas cosas que tenía de mal humor.

— ¿Recuerdas el sueño del que me hablaste en mi consulta?-lo volví a intentar.- Deberías planteártelo, creo que la respuesta de tus problemas está ahí.

Jack se dio la vuelta y me empujó contra la pared.

— No me gustaría terminar de arreglarte las costillas, Leoš.-me amenazó.- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, no puedes hacer nada por mí porque no puedes hacerlo por ti. No hay nada después de este infierno para nosotros, sólo muerte, entérate de una vez.

Dejó de presionarme contra la pared y me llevé enseguida una mano al costado. Me había hecho daño, pero no quería que se fuera así. Observé en silencio cómo Jack se preparaba para salir de nuevo a la aventura.

— Aunque si vuelvo a verte con vida y aún sigues cuerdo, tendrás mi respeto.

Fue lo único que me dijo.

Pasó enfurruñado por detrás del mostrador sin llegar a mirarme. Yo le seguí con la mirada y descubrí una puerta trasera por la que salió y dio un portazo. Verdaderamente se había enfadado conmigo, aunque no sabía qué había hecho yo. El único que intentaba ofender era él.


	6. La Obra de Dios

**Bueeeeno, volví xDDD aunque lo más probable es que esto cayera ya en el olvido... en fin, aquí al final lo flipé un poco con todo lo que dice Claudia, más o menos mezclé un poco el rollo de la peli y el juego como más me convino ^^ pero bueno, es un simple fanfic inspirado en los juegos**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA OBRA DE DIOS**

1

Respiré tranquilo más o menos un minuto después de volver a quedarme como al principio: solo.

Revisé mis cosas una vez más, comprobando que todo estuviera medio en orden. Deteniéndome a observar especialmente la pistola unos segundos. Se trataba de un arma letal en manos expertas, algo que por desgracia no era mi caso. ¿Y cómo se recargaba? Lo más seguro es que debía sacarle el cargador vacío e intercambiarlo por uno de los que llevaba pero, ¿cómo se hacía eso? Le di vueltas al objeto, pero es que no le veía una posible solución. Desistí, ya lo solucionaría en otro momento. « Sí, cuando un monstruo gigante te tenga acorralado, que listo eres.» me dije a mí mismo.

No pensaba volver por donde había venido, de modo que acabé yendo por donde Jack había salido. Sé que si me lo encontraba de nuevo se mosquearía bastante, pero no creía que realmente cumpliera su amenaza, así que me dio un poco igual.

— Vamos allá.-me dije a mí mismo en voz baja, tanto para ayudarme a ponerme en marcha como para animarme, porque me daba perfecta cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado ante lo que podía encontrarme a continuación.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un pasillo lleno de manchas de óxido y salpicaduras de sangre seca por todas partes. Hogar, dulce hogar. No había nada a la vista, pero la permanente oscuridad y tranquilidad de los pasillos me ponía los pelos de punta, ¿cuándo se acabaría mi pesadilla, cuándo?

Anduve poco más de un minuto, hasta que llegué a un espacio central bastante amplio, como si fuera una pequeña plaza. Había unas escaleras mecánicas paradas que bajaban a un piso inundado por la negrura. Dichas escaleras estaban muy oxidadas, al igual que todo lo demás. Por todas partes, las sombras creadas por la luz de la linterna bailaban y proyectaban falsas ilusiones.

En las paredes se encontraban unos escaparates mugrientos con maniquís sucios e inmóviles y recordé de pronto que me encontraba en un centro comercial abandonado y fantasmagórico. Aquellos muñecos, aunque sabía que no se moverían, me ponían nervioso, tenía el presentimiento de que se tirarían a por mí en cualquier momento. Observando a través de los asquerosos cristales sólo se veían tiendas vacías y desordenadas.

A mi alrededor, todo parecía un escenario sacado de una película de terror y yo era el estúpido protagonista que mete las narices en todo para después quejarse. No era un mal análisis de la situación, pero me reía por no llorar.

Cuando pensé que allí no corría peligro, se oyó un profundo sonido retumbante procedente de algún lugar del edificio, como si alguien hubiese derribado una pared por alguna parte. El corazón se me subió de golpe a la garganta. Intenté escuchar con atención, pero el ruido no se repitió, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la dirección desde la que había llegado.

«Genial, maravilloso. Monstruos deformes, fantasmas, gente desquiciada y ahora sonidos extraños en las entrañas del edificio. Joder, es ideal.» Pensé con desdén. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuese no me encontrara y si era una criatura gigante o algo…

Pegué un rebote cuando de pronto comencé a oír un sonido similar al ruido blanco de una televisión. Al principio, estaba seguro de que se trataba de la radio, y que lo que había producido el ruido ya estaba ahí. Me giré sobre mí mismo rápidamente, alumbrando con la linterna. Entonces descubrí al fondo una tienda de electrodomésticos.

Cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de que uno de los televisores del escaparate se había encendido, aunque no captaba ninguna señal, para variar. ¿Es que en esta mierda de pueblo nada iba como Dios manda?

Antes de darme la vuelta, me pareció volver a oír mi nombre… y parecía provenir de la tele. Me agaché sobre el escaparate. Miré la pantalla detenidamente y ésta comenzó a formar una imagen que se retorcía.

— ¿Puedes verme?-sonó una voz distorsionada.

Seguí mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido y una persona intentó definirse, pero no era nada en concreto.

— ¿Puedes oírme?-preguntó de nuevo la voz.

De pronto, la televisión se apagó. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parpadeé varias veces, si me lo cuentan no me lo creo. Posteriormente, me dejé caer sobre la superficie del escaparate con un resoplido. ¿A dónde había ido Jack? Si no fuera tan imbécil podríamos haber ido juntos, al menos, no sería tan complicado.

2

Debía de decidirme por algo ya: o seguir por los pasillos o bajar al piso de abajo… al oscuro piso de abajo. Finalmente, me decidí por echar un vistazo por los pasillos antes de bajar. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

Mis pasos resonaron contra el suelo agrietado y tenía todos los sentidos en alerta. Con la linterna, intentaba desvanecer la oscuridad pero, esta vez, ésta parecía un líquido pegajoso que se ceñía sobre las paredes. Todo permanecía en silencio. Lo único que se sentía era una brisa helada y la respiración que se oía era la mía.

En ese instante, oí unos ruidos suaves a mi derecha y me hicieron sentir un nudo en el estómago. Me quedé quieto y giré la linterna hacia el lugar del que provenían. Encontré sólo una corroída puerta doble que tenía ante sí un cartelito apoyado en el suelo que decía en letras mayúsculas: Restaurante 7 Stars.

Esta vez oí pasos tras ella y los músculos se me tensaron involuntariamente. ¿Quién había al otro lado? ¿Podría tratarse de Jack? O no, también podría ser que el cabeza pirámide hubiera vuelto o cualquier otro monstruo. Giré la linterna de un lado a otro del pasillo, estaba solo y no tenía por qué entrar.

Tardé apenas unos segundos en decidirme por algo. Enderecé los hombros y finalmente me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras preparaba mi arma. Si había logrado llegar de una pieza hasta donde estaba, podría llegar un poco más lejos para intentar desentrañar el misterio que se ceñía en torno al pueblo y la vida pasada de Anaïs. «O morir en el intento.» Me advertí a mí mismo.

Cuando estuve ante las depravadas láminas de madera, cogí con una mano uno de los pomos. Abrí con algo de firme decisión y deseé que el que estuviera al otro lado fuera Jack. El pomo giró y emitió un ligero sonido, permitiéndome abrir la puerta de la que emanó una luz anaranjada.

No esperé encontrar una habitación medio decente, aunque todo estaba desordenado; las sillas y las mesas estaban algunas patas arriba y la barra de bar del final de la sala estaba llena de botellas y vasos rotos. Seguramente, el sitio gozaba de buena reputación antes de convertirse en lo que ahora era.

En seguida, un asqueroso olor llegó a mis fosas nasales y vi lo que parecía un cadáver de perro deforme sobre una de las mesas. Estaba completamente cubierto de heridas de formas irregulares y rodeadas de carne ensangrentada. Parecía que lo hubiesen apuñalado repetidas veces con un cuchillo no muy afilado y cada puñalada había arrancado un trozo de carne y piel. Por otro lado, las manchas del suelo y el mantel denotaban que la sangre había chorreado como cataratas rojas hasta abajo.

Aparté la vista del cuerpo del animal y reparé en los hermosos –pero oxidados y sucios- ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz… entonces, fui consciente de la silueta que tranquilamente miraba por uno de ellos de espaldas a mí. Efectivamente, había alguien allí y era humano, no había duda. Por la posición y la forma quedaba claro que se trataba de un hombre.

Di unos pasos hacia él con cierta precaución.

Era delgado, alto y… llevaba mi mismo corte de pelo. Me quedé paralizado y me sentí de pronto como si me hubieran echado por encima un cubo de agua fría cuando una idea me pasó como un rayo por la mente, azotada por la ansiedad que me surgió de repente al verle unas cadenas rotas colgando de las muñecas. «El… otro Leoš» Sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas e hice todo lo posible por apartar aquello de mi mente. «No puede ser…»

Quise moverme pero me encontré con que mi cuerpo se negaba a responder. Y entonces fue cuando él se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Me has echado de menos?-dijo con aquella voz seductora pero levemente distorsionada mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios juguetonamente.

Mi mente me repitió una y otra vez lo injusto que era todo aquello mientras vi que él venía hacia mí. Odiaba aquel movimiento de caderas tan sexualmente sugerente, y lo peor es que no parecía que lo hiciera a propósito, sino que era su forma normal de andar. Su ropa también era bastante provocativa: llevaba unos pantalones de cuero muy ajustados y una camiseta gris tan ceñida que se le marcaba cada forma del cuerpo, al igual que con los pantalones.

Sin darme cuenta, mis piernas respondieron por fin y comencé a dar marcha atrás cuando él estaba muy cerca. No lograba acostumbrarme a su presencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-aquella frase me mataba, y ya era la segunda vez que se la oía. No sé, su forma de decirlo y la manera en que pronunciaba el "cariño" me daba mala espina.

Continué dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que me choqué contra una mesa. Tragué saliva, estaba acorralado… a menos que usara el hacha que tenía en la mano. Si había podido con algunos de los monstruos, podía también con él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Les?-me preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Vas a matarme o es que se te ha ocurrido algún jueguecito?

Al decir aquello, de su garganta salieron unas suaves carcajadas. Pero lo que él no sabía es que quizá sí pudiera, lo único que debía hacer era lo mismo que los soldados en mitad del combate: no humanizar a mi enemigo.

Estaba a punto de atacar una vez lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca cuando me cogió por la muñeca que sujetaba el arma con una sonrisa y una mirada escalofriante. Se movió rápido y, retorciéndome el brazo, me colocó el filo del hacha en el cuello. Una vez que me tuvo bajo su control, me llevo unos pasos más atrás, golpeándome contra la pared del fondo para que no pudiera escapar.

Tragué saliva de nuevo. Podía matarme si quisiera, y era consciente. No me moví, o más bien no me atreví, ya que el frío filo del arma rozaba mi cuello firmemente. Mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos y noté el calor que desprendía su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

— No puedes matarme, Les.-me dijo en el mismo tono divertido.- Tú eres incapaz de matar a alguien por mucho daño que te haga.

— ¿Eso crees? Deja que lo intente.-intenté amenazarle.

Él se rió en respuesta y después añadió:

— Sé que te esfuerzas por cambiar tu naturaleza. Pero es algo inútil para ti.

Leoš retiró el hacha y la tiró al suelo. Me liberó de la opresión que ejercía sobre mi cuello el acero, pero él seguía acorralándome contra la pared. Me colocó las manos a ambos lados de las caderas, pegando su cuerpo contra el mío, y sus cadenas tintinearon al hacerlo. ¿Es que este hombre no conocía lo que era el espacio mínimo vital de cada persona?

— ¿Sabes? El problema que tiene la sociedad actual es que es incapaz de sentir las emociones en su profundidad.-me explicó de repente. Mi rostro se tornó en desconcierto mientras observaba sus ojos atentamente, ese color marrón verdoso moteado de azul que me pertenecía. Luego, él se inclinó adelante para hablarme directamente al oído.- Pero para bien o para mal, algunas personas responden más emocionalmente que otras. Creo que eres una de esas personas, Les, y es lo que más me gusta de ti. Te esfuerzas por cambiar eso y descubres que no puedes. Y eso te hace sentir inseguridad.

Me estremecí cuando me habló al oído y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron.

— ¿Crees que soy inseguro?-le contesté notando mi pulso acelerado.

Notaba su asimiento a mi cintura y su respiración contra mi oído. Me sentía incómodo, aunque me trataba con la misma suavidad que un amante. Intenté separarle de mí cogiéndole por las muñecas, pero mis manos sólo se depositaron sobre ellas, acariciando suavemente sus grilletes.

— ¿Lo crees tú?

No contesté. Me quedé pensativo, enrollando las manos en sus cadenas.

— ¿Por qué llevas esto?-me atreví a preguntarle y él me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciéndome tragar con dificultad. No sabía cómo se lo había tomado.

— Tú me las pusiste.-respondió solamente y serio por primera vez.

— ¿Qué?

— Como te he dicho antes, eres una persona altamente emocional y, aún así, crees que puedes llegar a controla r algunos de tus sentimientos más fuertes. Pero hay veces en las que no puedes retenerlos. Y cuando te desbordas, te cierras en ti mismo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que te rodea. Lo que pasa es que no eres consciente de lo que sucede en tu mundo interior; lleno de extrañas señales insondables, terror, monstruos horribles y locura.

Lo miré largamente a los ojos, sin apenas pestañear.

— ¿Insinúas… que soy un desequilibrado o algo?-le murmuré desafiante.

— No, para nada.-aclaró rotundamente.- De hecho, me parece que posees una cordura extrema y una percepción humana que pocos tienen. Lo que te diferencia de los demás es que no tienes control sobre la información sensorial que recibes del mundo exterior, y ahora sólo toleras el flujo caótico y te persiguen las pesadillas.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?-mi voz salió quizá demasiado suplicante.

— Tú me retienes, Les.-dijo mientras apartaba las manos de mis caderas y me cogía la cara con ambas.- Me has mantenido encerrado mucho tiempo, deseando salir. Y cuando por fin lo hago, intentas deshacerte de mí otra vez, me rechazas y te olvidas de que existo. Porque te doy miedo.

Notaba que la respiración se me entrecortaba. Intentaba encontrar una explicación y, sin embargo, era incapaz de captar algo coherente. Sólo tenía claro que debía acallar aquella voz torturadora.

— Hablas como si fueras un objeto.-comencé apartando la vista a un lado por un momento. Tuve que dominar el deseo de agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta verlo con algo de sentido.- ¿Qué eres realmente?

— Yo soy tú, Leoš.-sonrió. Separó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla con ternura.- Al menos lo que más miedo te da de ti mismo.

— Entonces… por lógica, no existes.-respondí enarcando una ceja, totalmente incrédulo, aunque sentía perfectamente sus caricias.

Lo miré intensamente y descubrí que se planteaba una posible respuesta. Miré su cabello y sus largas pestañas, hecho que hizo que mi corazón palpitara con fuerza aunque intentaba relajarme. Él alzó un poco la cabeza y sus labios levemente separados quedaron bastante cerca de los míos, como si fuera a besarme.

—Eres incapaz de acordarte.-sonrió con una nota de decepción en sus ojos.- Recuérdame, Les, recuerda porqué me encerraste. Sólo así tendrás la verdad que ignoras.

— No sé de qué me hablas.-le increpé. Estaba tan cansado de toda aquella mierda. Incluso echaba de menos mi monótona vida; echaba de menos mis libros de lectura, jugar y ver películas con mi hija, mi trabajo y sólo Dios sabe cuánto echaba en falta una buena taza de leche caliente con galletas. Quería a Avery y quería llegar a casa con ella… y como nada de esas cosas iba a ser posible en el futuro próximo, decidí que me conformaría con un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, con gritos e histéricos golpes en el suelo.

— En aquel entonces,-continuó él.- no sabías que eras capaz de matar, pero sí tenías muy claro que la visión de la sangre te emocionaba y te excitaba a sobremanera, que provocar dolor ajeno llenaba un vacío en tu interior con unos sentimientos de tremendo poder y control.

— Yo no he hecho nada malo.-insistí enfadándome de verdad y apartándole de mí de un empujón. Había empezado a hablar como Jack, ¿qué coño sabían ellos de mí? Nada. No tenían derecho a decirme nada de aquello.

— Y los gritos,-añadió y puso una expresión que reflejaba el placer que sentía.- la necesidad de ellos, lo importante que eran para ti los gritos…

— Cállate.-le ordené alejándome unos pasos más de él y con las manos me cubrí los oídos.

No tenía intención de seguir escuchando tonterías, prefería la soledad y congoja de los pasillos a esto. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me juzgaba tan a la ligera? Incluso mi propia visión. Yo era bastante consciente de mi realidad y de sobra sabía que no había hecho nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

— No era mi intención ofenderte, cariño.-se disculpó fingiendo profunda pena y yo sólo puse una mueca al volver a oír su voz.- Lo siento.

«Tocado y hundido» pensé. Ya estaba hasta arriba y no pensaba quedarme allí ni un segundo más. Me giré hacia la puerta y comencé a caminar pero, al instante, noté que me abrazaba por la cintura y me atraía contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-protesté inútilmente.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin tu arma?-me dijo apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

— Oh, muy amable.-le contesté con sarcasmo.- ¿Me la devuelves?

No me respondió inmediatamente. En su lugar, rebuscó por mi abrigo y tomó la pistola. Me la colocó suavemente entre los dedos y, una vez la agarré, me tomó fuertemente la mano.

— H&K VP70, fabricado por Heckler & Koch Inc, es un arma alemana de nueve milímetros, una pistola excelente. Si me dejas ir contigo podría enseñarte a cambio cómo funciona.-entonces hizo algo y el cargador vacío de la pistola cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico.- Eres inteligente, Leoš, y sabes de sobra que me necesitas para escapar de Silent Hill y lo que para ti representa. Hasta ahora lo has tenido fácil.

Intentaba parecer arisco, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados. Pero en realidad me debatía entre la irritación y la aceptación. Finalmente, dejé de preocuparme por cosas que realmente carecían de importancia y me decidí por la necesidad de sobrevivir.

3

El otro Leoš había resultado ser bastante persuasivo y me turbaba cada vez que hablaba. Hay personas que tienen la capacidad de confundir a otros con las palabras y ese era su caso, yo era consciente y aún así lo dejé venir conmigo. No sé cual de los dos tenía más delito. Aunque lo cierto era que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era realmente él, de dónde había salido.

Había afirmado ser yo mismo, una especie de álter ego o algo así, pero estaba claro que, en cuanto a la personalidad, no se parecía en nada a mí; yo no iba pavoneándome de un lado a otro como lo hacía él ni iba vestido como para hacer un striptease. Por no hablar de que de vez en cuando se giraba con una sonrisa y me decía algo con segundas así como «No me mires el culo que me pongo nervioso.» De verdad, que cruz, pero en parte me sentía aliviado por que me acompañara por aquel centro comercial oscuro y cubierto de sangre y óxido.

Muchas veces, apartaba la linterna del camino para echar un vistazo alrededor y, al ir delante, no se quejaba e iba por la oscuridad sin inmutarse. Muy raro.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña plazoleta donde se encontraban las oxidadas escaleras mecánicas, él se detuvo ante ellas. Me miró mientras se mordía el labio y me ojeaba de arriba abajo. Por lo que vi en su mirada, me pareció que me empotraría contra una pared en breve y me besaría violentamente, pero se quedó como estaba, para mi alivio.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?-me preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Noté un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿a qué se refería?

— ¿De qué?-dije rápidamente, quizá supiera lo que pensaba.

— ¿De qué va a ser? Bajamos o seguimos por allí.-suspiré aliviado y miré por dónde me decía.

— No, ¿sabes cómo salir del edificio?-le pregunté con la esperanza de volver al pueblo y poder buscar el parque que me dijo Avery. Él asintió y me señaló las escaleras.

A continuación me explicó que, por lo que sabía, iban al primer piso y lo lógico es que allí se encontrara la entrada principal. Tras eso, me encaminé por las escaleras e internamente deseé que no cedieran ante nuestro peso porque emitían un sonido quejumbroso cada pocos pasos.

Yo iba el primero, con la linterna. Realmente me sentía algo más seguro con él detrás, pero no pude evitar sentir la presión del ambiente sobre mí, intuía algo malo. Entrecerré los ojos para intentar ver con mayor claridad en la penumbra del piso de abajo y distinguí unas cuantas siluetas oscuras, aunque ninguna de ellas parecía moverse. «Al menos es probable que las cosas no empeoren» pensé de forma sombría, sintiendo la extraña sensación de haber pasado por eso antes.

En aquel instante, se volvió a oír un profundo sonido similar al de antes, pero esta vez era más audible. Me detuve al momento, con la respiración entrecortada. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido arriba o abajo. Mis sentidos se pusieron tan alerta que cuando el otro Leoš me acarició pegué un bote y eso que lo había hecho para relajarme. Me sonrió y adelantó, terminando de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo, echó un vistazo a ambos lados del lugar y después me animó a bajar.

Me pregunté inmediatamente mientras me ponía en marcha si había oído el sonido o es que lo ignoraba por completo.

Una vez me reuní con él, pasé la luz por rededor. Era increíble que no hubiera ningún monstruo a la vista y me daba la sensación de que era eso lo que buscaba mi acompañante. Me pareció oír que algo se arrastraba por ahí, cerca de nosotros. Intenté ver algo, pero la luz de la linterna no llegaba muy lejos. Sin querer, me agarré de la mano del otro Leoš, pero apenas me di cuenta, me solté rápidamente. Éste me miró con una sonrisa de lo más divertida y yo le respondí con una mirada agresiva. Había sido un gesto involuntario.

Había multitud de pasillos por los que continuar y no me gustaba ninguno. Pero finalmente, Leoš me agarró del brazo y me hizo seguirle por uno de ellos.

— Espera,-le murmuré.- ¿cómo sabes que es por aquí?

— Tengo mis propios recursos.-me sonrió y yo le miré enarcando una ceja.- No, es que acabo de ver un cartel.

Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de verdad que estaba muy agradecido por haberlo dejado venir finalmente.

— Antes de encontrarme contigo,-le dije cuando comenzamos a andar de nuevo.- oí como si tiraran abajo una pared y ahora ha sonado algo parecido, ¿qué crees que es?

— ¿A ti algo de lo que pasa por aquí te parece normal? No tengo ni idea, quizá hasta no sea nada.-luego me dirigió una sonrisa pícara.- Aunque si te asusta, puedes venir entre mis brazos.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Él se me adelantó un poco, parecía que los monstruos le daban igual y eso que las armas las tenía yo. Casi me daba envidia ver lo bien que llevaba la situación.

Por fin, llegamos a una balaustrada medio derruida desde la cual podíamos ver el vestíbulo principal del centro comercial… y las puertas de salida. Éstas mostraban un exterior anaranjado, parecía que la noche estaba cerca en Silent Hill. Para llegar a las puertas de salida sólo debíamos bajar la escalinata que en su tiempo debió de ser hermosa antes de caer medio en ruinas y cubrirse de suciedad, óxido y sangre.

Yo fui el primero en aventurarme a bajar. Milagrosamente, la vía de escape estaba libre de criaturas infernales por lo que casi corrí por ellas, pero tuve una sensación extraña mientras bajaba. Como cuando sientes un leve terremoto bajo los pies. Aunque no le presté la más mínima atención, no tenía tiempo para detenerme y echar un vistazo alrededor.

— ¡Eh! Les, espera.

El otro Leoš bajó rápidamente detrás de mí, creo que me gritaba algo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a la salida. Veía la puerta al final del amplio vestíbulo, la luz al final del túnel. Iba a salir, no podía creérmelo… y de repente, todo comenzó a estremecerse.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido a continuación que no fui consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ya estaba en el vestíbulo y veía mi salvación al final del amplio espacio, algo me empujó. Ocurrió tan deprisa que no llegué a verlo hasta que me encontré rodando por el suelo, y mi mente captó la imagen justo cuando me detuve. Había caído de lado, por lo que volví a experimentar dolor en el costado, y lancé un grito, provocado tanto por el dolor como por lo que había visto.

Había sido el otro Leoš quien me había empujado y por ello me había salvado la vida. Pero el precio fue alto. Estaba tan sólo a dos metros escasos de mí y una expresión desencajada le dominaba el rostro formando una mueca de desconcierto. No podía asimilar lo que veía, como si fuera algo totalmente imposible. De su pecho sobresalía un objeto oscuro y curvado. Casi podía sentir su dolor, pero él no emitió ningún tipo de sonido.

Al poco tiempo, fue sacudido por lo que lo había traspasado. Era como una especie de tentáculo gigantesco que había salido de una de las paredes. Leoš salió despedido y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe, formando a su alrededor un charco de sangre.

Era como un tentáculo, un tentáculo acabado en un aguijón letal de más de un metro de largo, un aguijón que goteaba sangre fresca…

— ¡Leoš!-desperté por fin.

El gigantesco tentáculo se retiró mientras yo corría hacia Leoš. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, a su lado y agarré su cuerpo inerte. Un terrible aullido recorrió la oscuridad del vestíbulo y provenía del gran agujero de la pared. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquel ser era el causante de los profundos y retumbantes sonidos que había oído con anterioridad. Sólo que esta vez iba acompañado de un aullido violento e inhumano.

Mantuve agarrado a Leoš, levantándolo un poco del suelo, y sentí cómo la cálida sangre me empapaba el brazo con el que lo sostenía.

— ¡Leoš, despierta! ¡Leoš!-la desesperación tomó mi cuerpo enseguida al comprender dos realidades: un hombre moría en mis brazos y además era yo mismo… o tal vez mi hermano gemelo.- Por favor… no te mueras.

—…Les…-murmuró con un sobreesfuerzo. Los párpados le aleteaban, como si estuviese esforzándose por no quedarse dormido, y yo me acerqué un poco más para oírle mejor.- Corre… gilipollas.

El monstruo rugió de nuevo, y la cólera que desprendía con ello no era nada comparada con la que yo sentía en aquel momento mientras miraba los ojos cerrados de Leoš que agonizaba en mis brazos. Lo arrastré un poco para mantenerlo alejado de la criatura y, en último lugar, lo dejé en el suelo con suavidad. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudarlo ni si quiera un poco.

Finalmente, me puse en pie mientras sacaba la pistola.

Dentro de lo que cabía, Leoš se había portado bien conmigo y no merecía morir así… me había salvado la vida porque yo decidí comportarme como un insensato y tuve que joderla en el último momento. Le quité el seguro a la pistola con gesto ceñudo, él me había enseñado a hacerlo. Dejé de sentir cualquier emoción en mi interior mientras me preparaba para devolvérsela a ese bicho asqueroso, nada de dolor, nada de miedo.

Avancé hacia el agujero por el que había salido el monstruo y me detuve, diciéndome a mí mismo que si moría debería ir con algún tipo de reflexión sobre la vida o la muerte, y me pregunté inmediatamente si estaba listo para morir… ¿qué importaba eso realmente? No hay un más allá, un cielo o un infierno, no tenía por qué preocuparme. «Vaya un consuelo» Pensé antes de perder la calma.

De repente, la criatura rugió otra vez y alcé la pistola al instante, pero lo que vi me dejó paralizado por completo, aunque mi furia vengativa seguía presente.

De la oscuridad brotó una especie de gusano o serpiente de tamaño considerable. Asomó la cabeza y la piel que la cubría se abrió en dos, permitiéndome ver sus fauces abiertas repletas de dientes. La sangre de las venas se me convirtió en hielo, «Joder… de un mordisco me traga entero.», pero no pensaba retroceder.

Con otro fuerte aullido, las superficies del centro comercial temblaron. El inmenso tentáculo apareció por mi derecha, destrozando otra de las paredes y casi me dio de lleno pero, aunque logré apartarme, consiguió tirarme al suelo con el lateral sin ningún esfuerzo. Rápidamente, guardé la linterna en mi bolsillo y sostuve el hacha con la mano izquierda, después, le asesté un fuerte golpe al tentáculo, el cual se contrajo enseguida con un gruñido lastimero de la bestia. La criatura todavía estaba aullando, emitiendo un grito gutural que parecía una voz surgida de ultratumba cuando conseguí ponerme en pie. Tenía las fauces completamente abiertas y aproveché para meterle tres tiros en la garganta. En respuesta, un espeso chorro de sangre de color verde saltó de las heridas.

Pareció hacerle bastante daño, pues gritó de dolor. El tentáculo se agitó de lado a lado amenazadoramente. Retrocedí tan rápidamente como pude, deteniéndome de forma brusca cuando mi espalda chocó contra una pared. No existía una maldición lo bastante fuerte para expresar lo que sentía, de modo que sólo me mordí el labio, atento a sus movimientos.

Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, esquivándolo una vez más. Si me daba, me mataba, así de simple, pero tampoco quería acabar atrapado en una esquina. Los huecos creados por las columnas del vestíbulo y las esquinas de las tiendas servían para ponerse a cubierto cuando fuera necesario, pero no era seguro. Aquel ser acabaría atrapándome.

La bestia rugió otra vez, y su aullido áspero me hizo temblar todos los huesos. Salí a campo descubierto, arriesgándome de nuevo y le asesté otros tres disparos. Salté detrás de una columna al instante, sin sentir ya dolor alguno en el costado, pues el corazón me latía a toda velocidad debido al pánico animal que sentía.

El monstruo giró la cabeza sangrante con lentitud, buscándome por rededor. Retiró el tentáculo y éste se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad. Supe lo que se proponía y comencé a correr. Tal y como intuí, el tentáculo y el aguijón aparecieron por donde yo estaba apenas unos segundos antes, destrozando el rincón violentamente.

Mientras tanto, me pegué contra otra pared, esperando a que estuviera más cerca para echar a correr de nuevo. Tenía que pensar en algo y con rapidez, no podía permanecer eternamente dando vueltas y vueltas, me cansaría tarde o temprano. Me detuve a observar el indeciso tentáculo, lo veía, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió en un parpadeo. El tentáculo se quedó quieto un instante y de repente colisionó a tan sólo un metro de mí. La distancia se había reducido en una fracción de segundo y, con el impacto, saltaron trozos de pared y azulejos. Uno de éstos me cortó el pómulo derecho cuando salió despedido.

El tentáculo se contrajo y la criatura silbó, dispuesta a dar otro golpe porque ya me tenía. «Joder, ¡a la mierda!» A continuación no pensé, sólo actué. Había llegado el momento de dejarme dominar por los instintos. Sentí el corazón en un puño y el estómago en la garganta, aunque realmente no era consciente de mis propios movimientos. El tentáculo, letal, se dirigió a por mí y yo corrí en su misma dirección. En una fracción de segundo sentí el leve roce de su asquerosa carne despellejada cuando pasó a toda velocidad por mi lado… y en seguida, ya estaba en el otro extremo. « ¡Sigo vivo!» A mi derecha tenía el tentáculo, que descansaba tras la embestida, entonces agarré el hacha firmemente y sólo me preocupé por cortar la carne. Borbotones de sangre y aullidos, pero no pensaba dejarlo, ya lo tenía. « ¡Esto va por Leoš, hijo de puta!» No dejé de cortar, sintiendo su carne invertebrada desgarrarse.

La criatura chilló fuertemente y de forma agónica, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma descontrolada. Fluidos oscuros manaban del miembro hecho pedazos. El líquido espeso de la herida, la sangre y otras cosas salpicaron las paredes mientras el monstruo intentaba desesperadamente protegerse levantando el tentáculo, pero ya le era imposible.

Todo sucedió tan precipitadamente, tan violentamente, tan rápido como la visión de una estrella fugaz. Corrí al frente del asqueroso monstruo y le vacié lo que le quedaba al cargador en su cabeza gravemente damnificada. Me cejaban demasiados sentimientos a la vez, tantos que dejé de oír sus alaridos de furia y dolor. «Y esto va por mi mujer y mi hija.» Rápidamente, me deshice del cargador vacío y metí otro. Disparé tres veces más, hasta que dejó de moverse y un gran charco verdoso lleno de restos de carne se creaba a su alrededor.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar de nuevo. Las luces anaranjadas de fuera iluminaban la escena escalofriantemente mientras yo contemplaba al monstruo abatido. Me sentía exhausto, enfermo, dolorido... y tremendamente satisfecho, más de lo que me había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Chúpate esa, capullo de mierda.-le dije mientras me retiraba el sudoroso flequillo de los ojos y sonreí levemente… hasta que me acordé de algo.

Busqué al otro Leoš con la mirada y lo encontré donde lo había dejado, apartado de la batalla, asombrosamente. Corrí hacia él con la esperanza de que aún respirara, quizá no fuera demasiado tarde. «Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Has visto lo que lo ha traspasado? Serían demasiados milagros seguidos» me dije.

Cuando llegué ante él, que yacía en el suelo como si durmiera, recordé el sonido de sus huesos al partirse y cómo la criatura, que le había perforado el torso, lo había arrojado con fuerza contra el suelo… y yo lo había sujetado cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaban, sin saber qué hacer.

Me arrodillé a su lado, sobre el charco rojo escarlata de su alrededor. Lo tomé de la mano... una mano que ya estaba fría. Después, acaricié su mejilla con los dedos y, al hacerlo, me fijé en que había vomitado sangre.

— Lo siento.-le murmuré, después de todo, había muerto por mi culpa.

Ninguna respuesta. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera vivo, pero él no volvería a levantarse. Su pecho no se movía y comprendí que me había quedado solo. Había muerto y jamás volvería a verlo, ya está.

Miré su cuerpo y me armé de valor para echarle un vistazo a la herida. La sangre salía de un tremendo agujero. Parte de su caja torácica estaba a la vista, y se veían incluso trazos blancos bajo la rojez de la carne. Tuve que apartar la vista antes de vomitar.

4

No podía continuar allí, para él la vida se había terminado, pero la mía seguía y por fin me daba cuenta de que estaba admitiendo lo jodida que era la situación, lo mal que lo tenía. Si no espabilaba y empezaba a tener más cuidado iba a reunirme con él donde quiera que estuviera y me convertiría en otro cadáver destrozado y sin vida tirado en algún oscuro pasillo, otra víctima más de esta locura.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí a las puertas de salida, arrastrando los pies. Caminaba por inercia, sin ser consciente de lo que realmente hacía, me sentía profundamente asqueado por todo y jamás encontraría a mi hija. Estaba agotado, tenía sueño, hambre… me pasé una mano por la cara y descubrí que tenía sangre por un lado. «Genial…»

Cuando salí a la calle, vi unas escalinatas de piedra sucias y una barandilla de lo más oxidada, es más, seguro que si las pateaba se vendrían abajo. Subí la vista y vi un cartel corroído encima de las puertas del centro comercial: Central Square.

El sol parecía ponerse a través de los edificios que eran sólo siluetas negras. No sé por qué, pero me pareció que el crepúsculo llevaba ya unas cuantas horas, pero no es que me extrañara a sobremanera. Las calles de Silent Hill habían sufrido una transformación aún más terrorífica. Todo estaba sumido en la más completa oscuridad, oxidado y lleno de sangre, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había cambiado todo? Las negras siluetas de los árboles desnudos a los lados de la carretera creaban la ilusión de grotescos monstruos, al igual que los bancos apolillados y las papeleras oxidadas, y tras los polvorientos cristales de las ventanas me parecía que me observaban.

Tal vez si me pegara un tiro acabarían mis problemas, pero no lo hice, en su lugar busqué la calle. Saqué el arrugado mapa de Silent Hill mientras avanzaba por una solitaria carretera y busqué el centro comercial. «Central Square… Calle Simmons…» Leí mentalmente.

La radio emitió estática y me guardé el mapa rápidamente. Las esquinas de las calles y los laterales de la carretera estaban cubiertos por negras sombras y no veía nada. La estática iba y venía, como si el enemigo diera vueltas a mi alrededor corriendo de un lado a otro. Estaba tan exhausto que sabía que no me daría tiempo a reaccionar, tendría que haberme sentado un rato…

De pronto, oí un gruñido que sonaba de lo más peligroso a mi espalda. Saqué la pistola y me di la vuelta. «Perros no… por favor»

Como temí, una figura musculosa saltó de la oscuridad gruñendo y arqueando las mandíbulas. Era otro perro deformado como el que había visto en el centro comercial… y esta vez no podría encerrarle tras una puerta. Me estudió con sus ojos rojos y al poco tiempo corrió directamente hacia mí. Sus dientes relucieron con el mismo brillo amenazador que recordaba.

En seguida, di varios pasos atrás y abrí fuego. Aún así, el disparo fue demasiado bajo y la bala se estrelló contra el suelo de hormigón de la carretera, haciendo saltar chispas que no detuvieron al grotesco perro que se abalanzó de un salto sobre mí lanzando un ronco gruñido. Me golpeó en las piernas, caí y me aplastó dolorosamente contra el asfalto, abriendo las mandíbulas para arrancarme la carne. El olor de su cuerpo descompuesto me envolvió de forma enfermiza mientras intentaba disparar una y otra vez, apenas consciente de que estaba gimiendo de miedo, «No hay forma de escapar, voy a morir… Avy, lo siento…». Apreté los ojos con fuerza, seguro de que el mundo iba a desaparecer en una oleada de dolor.

Una de las balas le acertó en una pata delantera y la abominación perruna chilló como un cachorro. Lo lanzó hacia atrás un poco, pero en seguida se irguió y volvió a lanzarse contra mí aún más enfadado. Lo sentí sobre mi pecho y después noté un profundo y agudo dolor en el brazo. Cuando giré la cabeza descubrí que me mordía el brazo izquierdo. El perro despedazaba tanto la ropa como mi brazo, sentía la sangre salir… pero todo comenzó a alejarse, notaba que me iba, quizá estuviera perdiendo la consciencia.

De repente, sonaron unas campanas. Parecían los redobles del campanario de una iglesia. « ¿Ya he muerto?» No, abrí los ojos y vi la oscura calle bañada de manchas de óxido y sangre, pero algo ocurrió, algo que no logré entender. Tras el sonido de las campanas, la calle empezó a cambiar, el óxido y la sangre desaparecieron rápidamente, aunque más que desaparecer fue como si retrocedieran, el monstruoso perro se desvaneció en la nada y el perpetuo atardecer volvió a tornarse en claridad.

Sentía tanto dolor en el brazo que tuve deseos de que aquel perro hubiera acabado con mi vida de una vez.

Cerré los ojos, tenía mucho sueño. Pero algo suave me hizo volver a abrirlos. Ceniza. Caían pétalos de ceniza por todas partes, como si nevara y la niebla, la húmeda niebla, lo volvía a cubrir todo. No entendía qué coño pasaba en aquel pueblo, pero ya me daba igual… sólo quería dormir.

Todo estaba negro y, no sé si era producto del mareo, pero sentía que me movía aunque estaba tendido en el suelo. Me arrastraba aunque estaba tumbado boca arriba, ¿cómo era posible? Intenté levantarme, pero me era totalmente imposible mover un músculo, estaba muy entumecido y la humedad me calaba todos los huesos. ¿Dónde estaba? Creo que me desmayé en la calle…

Intenté abrir los ojos cuando noté que algo me apretaba los tobillos. Parpadeé varias veces, aún estaba demasiado atontado, pero lo que veía no era mi imaginación… o eso creía. Un ser de lo más escalofriante me arrastraba, cogiéndome por los tobillos. Tenía forma humana, pero era demasiado grotesco y deforme como para serlo. Entonces, un recuerdo me vino a la memoria: el ascensor del centro comercial. Era el mismo monstruo. Me parece que me volví a desmayar y no era sólo por la visión de la criatura. Pero, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente otra vez, vi a una persona humana andar a mi lado… era rubia y llevaba un largo vestido oscuro. Creo que me sonrió al darse cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, pero no estoy seguro.

5

La cabeza me dolía tanto… Estaba medio dormido todavía, intentando recordar algo de lo que había pasado, pues mi mente estaba en blanco. Oí un ruido distante y eso me ayudó un poco a hacerme a la idea de que estaba consciente. Aún vivía, que no es poco.

Había estado soñando acerca de la locura en la que se había convertido mi vida en cuestión de un día… bueno, quizá algo más, si tenemos en cuenta que no sabía cuánto llevaba inconsciente. Había una parte en mi cerebro que me decía que todo era real, pero había otra a la que todavía le parecía demasiado increíble para ser cierta, quizá se trataba de mi sentido común.

Experimenté recuerdos breves y fugaces de los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente. «Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?» Procuré concentrarme, pero tan sólo logré recordar algunos fragmentos, imágenes y pensamientos sueltos. Era una sensación angustiosa la de ser incapaz de controlar la memoria y mis recuerdos. Pero de pronto, fue como si estuviese viendo una película y empecé a ver el centro comercial… me acordaba de Jack, lo había visto y había hablado con él… el otro Leoš estaba allí, también hablé con él… recuerdo haberle visto morir ante mis propios ojos. «Esto no está bien, nada bien… tengo que despertar». Me enfrenté a un tremendo palpitar que noté de repente en el interior del cráneo. Inconscientemente, seguía recordando. Rememoré la batalla contra un gusano gigante… después de eso, ¿qué pasó? Entonces lo supe, estuve a punto de morir despedazado… « ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?» Buena pregunta… en respuesta, una imagen borrosa de una criatura me abordó, y no sólo eso, había también una mujer que conocía y me sonreía…

« ¿Dónde estoy?» La pregunta del millón de dólares.

Me agité levemente. Mi cuerpo no estaba preparado todavía para pasar a la acción rápidamente, seguía entumecido, pero al hacerlo noté que una suavidad rodeaba mi cuerpo... ¿eran mantas? Y bajo mi cabeza noté algo así como una almohada muy mullida. Hace un par de días, la cama me parecía algo tan excitante como un cajón lleno de calcetines pero, ahora que parecía encontrarme en una, me sentía como en el cielo.

Entonces comprendí, « ¿Qué coño hago en una cama?» Los parpados me pesaban como si fueran láminas de piedra pero, aún así, intenté despegarlos.

Al principio, apenas pude enfocar lo que veía. Era una estancia de colores cálidos, fue lo primero que asimilé. A mi lado, a la derecha, había una mesita de madera con un candelabro muy elaborado y con unas velas aromáticas encendidas. Quizá eso explicara la sensación que tenía de estar drogado. Levanté la vista, la cama estaba junto a una pared en la que había una ventana, aunque por ella sólo se veía niebla, «Por lo menos sé que aún no he salido». Sobre mi cabeza había un cuadro en el que aparecía una mujer con un bebé en brazos. Al principio pensé en la Virgen, pero no lo era realmente. A parte, descubrí una puerta al final de la habitación y una silla de madera con mi ropa echada por encima. Al verla allí, tuve el impulso de mirarme, pero mis músculos protestaron con una descarga de dolor por todas partes. Aún tenía los músculos agarrotados y doloridos. De todos modos, según el tacto de la manta, estaba claro que estaba sólo con la ropa interior puesta.

La tranquilidad absoluta del lugar me hizo sentirme solo de pronto. «Aunque no creo que esto dure mucho, estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello. Y, ¿quién me ha traído? ¿Aquel monstruo y su amiguita rubia?» Y, si era ella quien me había traído hasta allí y se había preocupado de meterme en la cama, dudaba mucho de que me diera un helado y me mandara de vuelta a casa sin más. Estaba claro que algo quería de mí. Darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba me provocó un nuevo nudo en el estómago, pero me esforcé todo lo que pude por dejar a un lado aquel miedo. Tenía que pensar con claridad, apreciar todas mis opciones y necesitaba estar preparado para entrar en acción de nuevo. No habría sobrevivido hasta ese momento si me hubiera dejado llevar por el pánico.

«Sólo que ahora estoy en una cama, desnudo y no sé dónde están mis armas. Incluso si me levanto ahora que no hay nadie, ¿a dónde voy a huir?» Vale, los problemas de uno en uno. Lo primero que tenía que intentar era ponerme en pie.

Probé a levantarme ayudándome de los codos, pero un dolor agudo me cruzó desde todo el brazo izquierdo hasta la sien. Se me había olvidado, un perro demoníaco casi me lo destroza por completo. «Estupendo». Levanté la manta y comprobé que me habían vendado el brazo desde el codo hasta el hombro. Por lo menos ya podía quedarme algo más tranquilo, no iba a morir de una infección. Seguí hacia abajo por el costado y descubrí que también me habían tapado con gasas los tremendos moretones. Qué considerados. Pero entonces descubrí algo que me heló la sangre. « ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Desde cuándo tengo eso ahí?»

Me senté como pude para poder examinarlo mejor. Tenía algo de lo más extraño pintado debajo del ombligo. Retiré un poco la cintura del slip que llevaba y descubrí que el dibujo llegaba hasta más abajo. Restregué los dedos por él, pero no se quitaba, ¿era un tatuaje? Pero, si yo no me lo había hecho, ¿quién, por qué y cuándo lo hizo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

La cosa cada vez pintaba más extraña.

Tras un esfuerzo, logré ponerme en pie, aunque se me escapó un gemido de dolor a causa de la herida del brazo, y estiré el cuerpo para desentumecerlo. Avancé hasta la silla sin poder quitarle ojo al siniestro tatuaje y me puse apresuradamente los vaqueros que, extrañamente, estaban limpios y ya no tenían manchas de sangre. Pasé la vista por todas las prendas y también habían sido lavadas. Todo me parecía cada vez más sospechoso, ¿significaba todo eso que en el pueblo vivía más gente? De pronto, me acordé de Avery, mi pobre niña… ojalá estuviera bien.

« ¡Piensa de forma positiva, joder! Ya tendré tiempo de amargarme más tarde, eso suponiendo que sobreviva. ¿Qué hay a mano que me pueda servir?» Claro, mi chaqueta, siempre podría aprovechar el feroz golpe de un botón.

En aquel momento, oí pasos a fuera de la habitación. Pasos que se acercaban pero que después se alejaban. El cuerpo se me tensó y la boca se me secó. Estaba desarmado y atrapado, pero lo cierto era que no había sonado como los pasos de alguna criatura, ¿habría gente ahí fuera?

Finalmente, me puse la camisa y el jersey, sacando por fuera el extraño colgante que aún seguía alrededor de mi cuello. Dejé mi maltratado abrigo en la silla, estaba demasiado estropeado como para usarlo. Tras terminar de vestirme y asegurarme de que no había nada de mi equipo en la habitación, abrí la puerta con suavidad. Aprecié que había un pasillo de un metro de ancho al otro lado y estaba iluminado por pequeñas lámparas colocadas de forma lineal. Aún así, todo estaba oscuro y de lo más siniestro. Se oía el rumor de voces humanas que procedían de alguna parte y parecía que estaban… ¿entonando una canción? Sonaba como si estuvieran en mitad de una misa.

Tragué saliva y observé mi entorno más detenidamente, buscando una puerta de salida o algo. El pasillo en el que me encontraba parecía sacado de otra época: el suelo de piedra estaba enmoquetado, las paredes estaban hechas de piedra gris y las amplias ventanas de estilo gótico mostraban la espesa niebla que dominaba el exterior. Entonces, fui conciente de que había muchos cuadros en la pared del corredor. No sé cuántos serían en total pero, encima de cada uno, había una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba cada lienzo, mostrando en conjunto una amplia variedad de pinturas escalofriantes.

Di unos pasos a la derecha, observando los cuadros que mostraban, a mi parecer, algo así como aquelarres, seres extraños y humanos al estilo de Hieronymus Bosch. Al tercer cuadro, me detuve en seco para observar atónito la imagen que me causó al instante un escalofrío. La ilustración mostraba al monstruoso cabeza pirámide armado con una lanza ensangrentada y, a su alrededor, había unos seres extraños que colgaban del techo y se encontraban atrapados en unas jaulas. Bajé la vista y leí con una mueca el etiquetado que tenía: «Justicia».

— Son verdugos.-sonó de pronto una voz profunda que me hizo pegar un salto.- Hacían las veces de torturadores y castigadores, e iban vestidos con una túnica y pirámides negras en la cabeza.

Con la mano sobre mi palpitante corazón me giré hacia quien me había hablado. Se trataba de ella… la mujer rubia del vestido largo y oscuro. Quise contestar, pero millones de preguntas me colapsaban la mente, queriendo salir todas a la vez de mis labios.

— ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?-volvió a hablar ella ante mi silencio, indicando con la cabeza el cuadro que estaba mirando.

— Eh… -tardé un poco en formar una respuesta.- ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?

— Lo has visto, entonces.-adivinó ella rápidamente. Intenté escudriñar su expresión, pero era totalmente neutra.- Es bastante malo, Leoš. Seguro que lo has visto más de una vez, ¿cierto?-continuó y yo asentí finalmente con algo de inseguridad.- No dejará de perseguirte hasta que te destroce.

Sentí un nuevo escalofrío que me recorrió entero, ¿significaba eso que aquel bicho andaba suelto sólo para matarme?

— ¿Cómo… cómo puedo deshacerme de él?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en los pálidos labios.

— Es imposible que puedas matarlo. Sólo aparece para castigar y no te dejará hasta que crea que ha terminado tu condena.-observó detenidamente mi rostro, creo que el miedo se reflejó en él claramente porque después añadió a modo de consuelo:- No te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-le pregunté exasperado, ya estaba harto de no entender nada, de que nadie me explicara qué pasaba.- ¿Quién eres tú?

— Me llamo Claudia Wolf.-respondió solamente, como si con eso diera por solucionado mi problema. Abrí la boca nuevamente, tenía millones de preguntas y necesitaba fervientemente respuestas pero, antes de hablar, ella me detuvo con un gesto de mano.- Estás agotado, Leoš. Llamaré a alguien y haré que te preparen algo para comer.

— Pero… ¡necesito que me digas que está pasando aquí! Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tú sabes porqué me está pasando todo esto, porqué estoy aquí, y lo creo porque tú estabas allí desde el primer momento en que… en que todo empezó a ir mal.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos una sola palabra durante unos segundos, sólo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

— Sólo…-insistí empezando a pensar que ella no diría nada más.- sólo quiero volver.-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¿porqué ella no quería ayudarme?- Quiero encontrar a mi hija y volver a casa. ¿Tanto pido?

Claudia continuó observándome atentamente, casi sin parpadear, hasta que comenzó a darse la vuelta. Con el movimiento de su vestido me di cuenta de que iba descalza, pero aquello no era del todo relevante en aquel momento.

— Hablaremos luego, podrás encontrarme en la capilla.

6

Finalmente, fui arrastrado por una mujer de mediana edad que parecía ir vestida de monja hasta el sótano, donde había una amplia y antigua cocina. Me hizo sentarme en una silla de madera y esperar la comida. De mientras, apoyé la cabeza en la mesa y la rodee con los brazos.

«Inquietante, desde luego… No, esto está mucho más allá de "inquietante", ni siquiera iría ya en la misma categoría.» Claudia… dijo que se llamaba Claudia. Recordé súbitamente la foto en la que aparecía ella y Anaïs juntas, como si fuesen súper amigas o algo, ¿qué relación había entre ellas? Tenía que preguntárselo. Y Jack… él la había mencionado, ella le había dicho que cometimos un error y por eso estamos aquí, ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué todo el mundo insinuaba lo mismo sobre mí? «Ojalá tuviera la pistola, le pegaría un tiro ahora mismo. Me quedaría con la duda, sí, pero al menos sería feliz.»

En ese instante, oí como un plato era depositado a mi lado y levanté la cabeza. Por lo menos hambre sí que tenía, y más aún cuando vi el plato de sopa caliente. Me puse a comer rápidamente, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, y la mujer se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó al poco tiempo.

Levanté la vista hacia ella, apartándome el flequillo.

— Leoš.-respondí por inercia sin saber si quiera si podía fiarme de aquella gente. Quizá incluso la comida tuviera veneno o algo, pero ya me daba igual.

Ella asintió conforme, observándome con la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha.

— Mi nombre es Katherine.-dijo y yo asentí solamente.

No intercambiamos ni una palabra más. Cuando terminé el plato, ella lo recogió y me trajo otro con algo más sólido.

— Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?-le pregunté antes de volver a comer.

— Creo… que más o menos un día y poco más.-me contestó dubitativa.

« ¡¿Un día entero?» Tuve que poner una expresión de lo más escandalizada, pues Katherine no pudo frenar una sonrisa divertida. «Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo cuando no haces más que estar inconsciente.»

— Es normal.-me dijo con ternura.- Claudia te encontró en la calle, desangrándote.-al decir aquello noté una punzada de dolor en el brazo.- Te trajo hasta aquí y te atendió. Deberías agradecérselo ahora después.

Recordé con recelo el tatuaje que misteriosamente me había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, pero esa pregunta la reservaría para Claudia especialmente.

— ¿Hay más gente como vosotros viviendo en el pueblo? Porque yo no he visto a nadie por las calles, sólo algún que otro cadáver.

Ella puso una mueca de tristeza y bajó la vista por un segundo.

— En la Iglesia estamos seguros.-respondió con pesar.- Las pocas familias que aquí quedan viven en los alrededores… para cuando deben buscar cobijo aquí.

— ¿De dónde han salido los monstruos?-le pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros.- ¿No pueden entrar en la Iglesia?

— Dios nos protege de ellos, aunque no todos los vemos…-indicó mientras yo volvía a comer.- Claudia me ha dicho que no hable demasiado contigo, lo siento, pero sí que te quiero dar las gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Gracias a ti, nuestro Dios volverá.-respondió y yo sólo fruncí el ceño, ¿qué yo iba a hacer volver a quién? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.- Silent Hill dejará de ser un pueblo maldito y el Paraíso se hará de nuevo sobre la tierra. Gracias.

Se levantó y me dejó solo para que me terminara el plato tranquilamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Desde cuándo iba yo a traer de vuelta a un Dios? Si yo lo único que quería era irme a mi casa con mi hija. «Mi hija… ¿dónde estará mi hija?» De pronto, se me heló la sangre al pensar en algo… ¿tenía algo que ver el tatuaje que me habían hecho con alguna especie de ritual? Y… ¿qué era eso de que el pueblo estaba maldito?

Sólo esperaba que Claudia me diera respuestas. «Aunque lo más probable es que me cuente que los marcianos están vigilando nuestras ondas cerebrales.»

7

Cuando terminé de comer, Katherine me indicó el camino hacia la capilla, que estaba en el ala oeste de la inmensa catedral.

Anduve por corredores antiguos, de siniestros y grandes cuadros, y muy de vez en cuando me topaba con alguno de los monjes y monjas. Alyssa me había dicho que no me preocupara por ellos, no me harían nada porque sabían quien era yo… pero, ¿quién era yo? ¿Qué pintaba en aquella historia de pueblos malditos, dioses y demás chorradas?

Pasé por delante de unos majestuosos ventanales picudos y vi el jardín que rodeaba el recinto con ruinas decrépitas, parecía ser que anteriormente había sido un jardín lleno de estatuas y esculturas. Varios querubines de ojos ciegos y dedos rotos parecían observarme al pasar junto a las gárgolas de alas resquebrajadas mientras me dirigía hacia la capilla. La sensación era la misma con los numerosos óleos de marcos dorados y recargados que colgaban de las paredes colmadas de ellos. La palabra "fantasmal" era la adecuada para describir el lugar.

« ¿Dónde me he metido?» Esa pregunta me atormentó todo el camino.

Por fin, llegué ante una puerta de sólida madera y hierro y la abrí con gran esfuerzo a causa de su pesadez. Entonces, me encontré con una estancia iluminada por vidrieras que representaban santos o algo parecido.

Había encontrado la capilla.

El lugar contaba con ornamentadas columnas con arcos góticos y numerosas banquetas de madera oscura de ébano. Estaba iluminado tan sólo por unas cuantas velas y candelabros colocados de forma estratégica. El aire estaba cargado de un olor a incienso o algo así, un olor asfixiante rematado por otro producido por el polvo y la humedad. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras gruesas, pero eran tan viejas que en algunas partes tenían agujeros por el exceso de uso. Y los cuadros mostraban escenas en ocasiones macabras e inquietantes.

Pero mi atención se desvió instantáneamente a una voz casi susurrante que entonaba lo que parecían plegarias u oraciones.

«Al principio, la gente no tenía nada.

Sus cuerpos sufrían y sus corazones estaban vacíos, aunque odiaban.

Ellos lidiaban infinitamente pero la muerte nunca les llegaba.

Desesperados, acababan en un eterno atolladero.

Un hombre ofreció una serpiente al sol, y rezó por la salvación.

Una mujer ofreció un junco al sol, y le preguntó por la alegría y los sentimientos de pena por la tristeza que invadía la Tierra.

El Dios nació de estas dos personas.

El Dios creó el tiempo y dividió la noche y el día.

El Dios perfiló el camino de la salvación y dio a las personas la alegría.

Dios cogió la eternidad de las personas y las despojó de ella.

El Dios se convirtió en el señor de la gente y por ello deben obedecerle.

El Dios Rojo Xuchlibari

El Dios Amarillo Lobsil Vith

Muchos Dioses y Ángeles.

.

Finalmente, el Dios intentó crear un Paraíso donde la gente pudiera ser feliz.

Pero ahí la fuerza del Dios se agotó y se desplomó.

Todos los habitantes del mundo lloraron este desafortunado evento.

Pero todavía el Dios respira...

y volverá de las cenizas, pues prometió regresar.

Así, el Dios no se perdió, nosotros debemos ofrecerle plegarias y no olvidar su fe.

Esperamos con esperanza la llegada del Día en que el Paraíso vuelva a abrirse...»

Me quedé paralizado durante el discurso, parpadeando únicamente e intentando comprender aquella especie de credo. Era Claudia quién estaba entonando la plegaria de manera escalofriante, como si fuera un leve canto surgido de la nada.

Entonces, se percató de mi presencia y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

— Con la sangre de los criminales.-me pareció que aquello me lo decía a mí especialmente, y no como última frase de sus oraciones.

Analicé como pude las frases que recordaba, ¿qué clase de culto llevaba a cabo esa gente? Más bien parecía que quisieran invocar al diablo. Pero, por entonces, eso podía quedar en un segundo plano. Quería saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo allí, y quería saberlo ya. Y no sólo porque ella poseía información que necesitaba; mi hija estaba en algún lugar de aquellas horribles calles y, si ella conocía el camino de salida, quería conocerlo yo también.

— Leoš,-murmuró al verme con su sonrisa casi imperceptible.- ¿estás mejor?

— Déjate de historias, no quiero que te compadezcas de mí.-le escupí inspirando profundamente a la par que me prometía a mí mismo que no aceptaría más mentiras ni más sonrisas banales. Todavía estaba algo débil, pero ya no sentía mareo alguno y mi brazo tampoco me dolía tanto.- Empecemos desde el principio, Claudia, ¿quién o qué eres tú? Porque es evidente que no eres como el resto de las personas de aquí.

La sombra de una sonrisa se le formó en la comisura de la boca, como si estuviera contenta con mi iniciativa.

— Soy la sacerdotisa actual de La Orden de Silent Hill.-me explicó con parsimonia y sostuvo las manos en alto como si se disculpara por la inquietud que me había causado.- Sólo me dedico a impartir pacíficamente el culto religioso de nuestro Dios, el Dios de esta gente y el mío.

Tomé nota. Vale, no había nada del todo sospechoso en eso, quitando el hecho de que a mí personalmente me parecía más bien una secta satánica. Pero entonces recordé las palabras de Katherine.

— Me han dicho que vuestro pueblo está maldito. Que por eso queréis que… que vuestro Dios vuelva y… crear una especie de Paraíso en la tierra o algo así.

Claudia desvió la vista con una mueca, pronunciado por lo bajo el nombre de «Katherine». Me pareció que no le había hecho demasiada gracia que lo supiera.

— Escucha, Leoš, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas.-me respondió un poco molesta.- Haz las preguntas que debas, pero mis respuestas son limitadas.

Tras su réplica, me tuve que morder la lengua. No tenía ganas de jueguecitos. Pero ella llevaba razón, debía hacer las preguntas oportunas y necesarias para poder salir cuanto antes y buscar a mi hija. Entonces, caí en algo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño, a saber cómo lo conocía.- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarme fijamente por un tiempo y, poco a poco, le fue creciendo una sonrisa.

— He oído hablar de ti desde hace años. Sé perfectamente quién eres, a qué te dedicas e incluso conozco algunos capítulos de tu vida.-respondió para mi sorpresa.- Anaïs me lo contaba todo acerca de ti, estaba muy enamorada.

Pensé que era demasiado increíble para que fuera verdad… pero, ¿y si realmente fuera cierto? Cerré los ojos, pensando en mi pesadilla perpetua, en que estaba atrapado en ella y no podía escapar.

— Así que es cierto.-murmuré apesadumbrado, recordando el supuesto apartamento de mi mujer y su álbum de fotografías.- Ella estuvo en Midwich…

— No esperaba que conocieras el lugar donde se crió.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, pasándome una mano por la frente mientras emitía un suspiro de cansancio.

— En verdad no lo conozco. Nunca me habló de él… ni de ti, si es que de verdad eras su amiga, ni de vuestra religión, ni siquiera de Silent Hill.

Claudia me miró con cierta condescendencia en su mirada.

— ¿La hubieras creído si te hubiera contado de dónde era ella?

Me encogí de hombros levemente. «Y yo que sé, ya no sé ni qué pensar» Todo parecía muy irreal en aquellos momentos.

— Yo… encontré hace poco unas fotografías.-le dije sin mirarla directamente.- No entiendo nada, pero te vi en una de ellas. Salías con Anaïs, ¿por qué?

Me dio la impresión de que Claudia se estaba riendo de algo en su interior. Sus ojos azules relucían con humor. Si algo aprendía día a día en el trabajo, era averiguar cosas basándome en el aspecto y expresión de la gente.

— Anaïs es mi hermana.-contestó ella con voz melosa mientras se giraba hacia la mesa del altar lentamente. Yo, mientras tanto, me había quedado con la mente en blanco. Ya no era el simple hecho de que todo estuviera fuera de contacto con mi realidad, es que tenía la sensación de haber entrado en otro puñetero planeta.- Aunque no era así realmente. Mis padres la adoptaron, de modo que ella es mi hermanastra, pero le tengo mucho aprecio y la quiero muchísimo.

— Eso no… oh, Dios.-me sentía desconcertado por su forma tan directa de hablarme, aunque fuera de un modo tan suave y tan apacible.- Pues, ¿sabes que ella ha desaparecido? Y lo más probable es que esté… que esté… muerta.

Ella, según parecía, había dejado de prestarme atención. En su lugar, comenzó a encender una a una las velas apagadas del altar.

— Claudia,-llamé su atención de nuevo mientras me sentaba en la banqueta de ébano de la primera fila.- Dime qué está pasando. ¿Por qué toda mi vida se ha convertido en algo tan confuso y surrealista?-la miré de nuevo, ella se detuvo, pero no se giró hacia mí.- Los… monstruos y todo lo demás. Y tampoco sé cómo aparecí aquí…

— Es la obra de Dios.-contestó en tono enigmático a la par que se volvía.

— ¿Cómo que…? ¿Acaso vuestro Dios me trajo hasta aquí?

— El pueblo está maldito, Leoš, ¿a eso querías llegar? Pero ahora respóndeme tú a otra pregunta.-me dijo señalándome con el dedo.- ¿Sabes si los demás ven exactamente lo mismo que tú ves?

Tragué saliva, pues había recordado lo que Avery me dijo antes de marcharse corriendo de nuevo: «los monstruos no existen, papi.» No quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que no podía olvidar algo así. Y, entonces, comencé a sentirme irritado.

— Entonces… ¿son sólo ilusiones?-pregunté confundido.- Pero, ¡si un perro demoníaco casi me mata! ¿Cómo va a ser imaginación mía?

— Todo es real, Leoš, todo. Los diferentes monstruos y apariencias del pueblo se manifiestan por los miedos personales. Aunque estas manifestaciones también pueden ser vistas por otros, sólo que se les aparecen de forma diferente. Sin embargo, no siempre es así, también puedes percibir la angustia ajena.-contestó, y esta vez no intentó ocultar la cólera que sentía.- Y es por lo que nuestro Dios debe volver y arreglar lo que se corrompió.

Tras decir aquello, emití una risita sin gracia y Claudia me observó sin mover un músculo, expectante. Ella intentaba hablar con algo de diplomacia, pero no importaba lo bien que lo contase o lo que se esmerara en adornarlo; seguía siendo una locura.

— ¡¿Por eso me hiciste esto?-la acusé subiéndome la ropa para dejar a la vista el siniestro tatuaje.- ¿Qué coño es? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Acaso yo formo parte de tu plan para resucitar a tu Dios en alguna especie de ritual?

Sentía un feroz enfado, acentuado por los segundos que Claudia se tomó antes de contestar, como si se inventara una excusa, pero yo no estaba de humor para escucharla. Ahora, por si fuera poco, me convertiría en una ofrenda de bienvenida.

— Es un símbolo de protección.-aseguró al tiempo.- Nada más.

— ¿Ah, sí?-respondí manteniendo con cuidado una expresión neutra en la cara mientras estudiaba de forma cautelosa a la sacerdotisa.- Katherine me dijo que gracias a mí el Dios renacería o algo por el estilo. No sé, pero a mí eso no me suena exactamente a "protección", sino más bien a inmolación. Y me pregunto si tú sabrás algo del asunto.

Claudia se quedó callada de nuevo, mirándome de forma intensa. Tras eso, chasqueé la lengua mientras me cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la vista.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas?-le pregunté haciendo notar mi mal humor. Finalmente, no iba a sacar demasiado en claro tras aquella conversación.

— Leoš, las calles no son seguras para ti.-me respondió con tono suplicante.- Debes quedarte aquí, con nosotros, tu situación será cada vez mucho peor ahí fuera. Anaïs no querría que te expusieses a tal peligro.

— ¿Dónde están mis cosas?-repetí enfatizando cada palabra, ¿qué mierda podía saber ella sobre lo que Anaïs querría o no? No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que lo que mi mujer desearía de verdad sería encontrar a nuestra hija y regresar a casa de una vez.

Claudia me estudió un poco más con la mirada y, en último lugar, me señaló uno de los bancos de madera. Miré hacia donde me indicaba y vi mis pocas pertenencias sobre la superficie oscura de ébano.

Me levanté, sintiéndome más cansado de lo que jamás me había sentido. Recogí mis pertenencias con lentitud, comprobando que estaba todo: la pequeña radio escarlata, la linterna, el mapa, un par de cargadores, la pistola y el hacha. «El libro de Avery ha desaparecido.»

— No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Leoš.-la oí detrás de mí.

— No pienso tragarme el cuento de que estoy más seguro aquí.-le espeté.- Sobretodo después de oír lo que todos tramáis, y también tengo en cuenta que cuando me trajiste aquí una criatura me arrastraba a tu lado.-me volví hacía ella nuevamente.- ¿Sabes? Me planteo la posibilidad de que seas tú quien controla a esos bichos.

Ella se rió con vehemencia.

— ¿Hablas de Valtiel?-me preguntó con una nota divertida en su voz, pero yo sólo la miré con odio.- Él no es como los monstruos que ves. Él es un ángel, un asistente de Dios, por eso nos ayuda, pero únicamente él.

Me quedé mirándola por unos segundos, a la espera de algo más, pero parecía que Claudia había terminado. Y, la verdad, tras esa contestación no supe qué prefería: reírme o lanzarle algo a la cabeza.

— No es por ofender, pero creo que todos aquí lo flipais demasiado.-concluí.

Suspiré hondamente mientras me encaminé hacia la gran puerta doble que se encontraba al final del pasillo de la capilla. «Todos locos.» Murmuré mientras reprimía una sonrisa amarga. Había echado un vistazo fugaz atrás para no perder de vista a Claudia. Ella se había quedado mirando cómo me alejaba, sin moverse un milímetro y con un aspecto tranquilo y relajado. Para ser una chiflada, no tenía al menos aspecto de estar loca.

Justo cuando me encontraba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de la puerta, una sirena que ya había oído antes comenzó a retumbar por todas partes. Me llevé las manos a los oídos automáticamente, girándome hacia Claudia otra vez, la cual no parecía alterada por el molesto sonido, sino que estaba riendo. Y jamás había visto sonreír a nadie de aquel modo.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?-le grité, pero ella no me respondió, para variar.

Al poco tiempo, la sirena finalizó. Me quedé paralizado por unos segundos. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? «Por lo menos no me he desmayado…»

Tras mirar por última vez a la impasible Claudia, me dispuse a salir por fin. En vista de su reacción, no sería nada importante, ¿no? Además, ¿qué era mejor? ¿Una secta que quería sacrificarme en nombre de un Dios o un pueblo maldito lleno de monstruos que querían matarme? Difícil elección, pero me quedaba con la segunda opción.

— Leoš, espera.-me exigió.- No debes salir ahora que ha sonado el aviso.

Lancé un bufido, incapaz de mantenerme callado.

— ¡Mi hija está ahí afuera!-la interrumpí, y mi voz angustiada se elevó hasta convertirse en un grito que reverberó por todo aquel recinto.- Puede que lo más seguro es que ya esté tan muerta como todos los demás, pero tengo que volver para encontrarla. ¿Crees que me pienso quedar aquí sólo porque tú me lo digas? Debes de estar loca.

— El aviso significa que la realidad ha cambiado.-ante la respuesta, arqueé una ceja y ella se explicó:- Lo llamamos el «Otro Mundo». Silent Hill se manifiesta al menos en dos dimensiones paralelas,-continuó y yo sólo pude mostrar una expresión cada vez más desconfiada.- como un pueblo callado, aparentemente deshabitado y cubierto por una niebla sobrenatural; y como un pueblo oscuro y moribundo. Este último estado es el llamado «Otro Mundo» y está lleno de imágenes infernales y perturbadoras. Cuando esta dimensión es inminente, la sirena alerta a los habitantes y vienen a la Iglesia para guarecerse. Esa es nuestra maldición, Leoš. La historia señala que Silent Hill siempre ha tenido una presencia sobrenatural, pero el Dios nos protegía entonces.

«Sí, lo que sea. Pero menos lobos, caperucita.» Pensé con desdén, aunque rememoré la visión de la estación de autobuses y el cambio que experimentó el centro comercial. Sí que era verdad que su apariencia había cambiado al de una auténtica pesadilla.

« ¿Y qué es lo que soy para ellos?» No pude evitar pensar. «Bah, ¿qué más da?» Autoflagelarse era tan poco útil como desahogarse dando patadas a los muebles.

Agarré el pomo del lado izquierdo de la puerta doble y tiré de ella con una exhalación. Puede que no tuviera muchas opciones entre las que elegir, pero eso no significaba que no me sintiese algo asustado. Si tenía en cuenta tal y como estaba la situación, sólo un imbécil completo no estaría atemorizado.


	7. Vive en mí un recuerdo

CAPÍTULO 6

VIVE EN MÍ UN RECUERDO

1

Al salir fuera finalmente, inhalé una profunda bocanada de aire fresco. Aunque no sé si merecía la pena, aquello era todo menos "aire fresco".

Me encontré en lo alto de una pequeña colina de hierba muerta y sólo una escalinata de piedra ennegrecida me separaba del pueblo, el cual observaba desde arriba sin demasiada ilusión. El crepúsculo anaranjado había vuelto a alzarse en el lugar y Claudia, de alguna manera que aún no podía entender, tenía razón. El pueblo había cambiado de "dimensión" y se había transformado de nuevo en algo infernal. Todo estaba sumido de forma escalofriante y estremecedora en la más completa oscuridad, oxidado y lleno de sangre, justo como lo había visto tras salir del dichoso centro comercial.

Reprimí una mueca ante la idea de cruzar solo la ciudad muerta una vez más… _«Voy a hacerlo porque es lo que debo hacer» _me intenté autoconvencer con algo de firmeza. Desear que las cosas fueran de otro modo no las cambiaba.

Di unos cuantos pasos adelante y bajé los primeros peldaños, pero me detuve de nuevo cuando vi unas siluetas negras que se movían rápido y subían la escalinata apresuradamente.

Sin pensármelo, agarré la pistola, aunque había demasiados. Cuando éstas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, me di cuenta de que eran personas normales y corrientes, que subían rápidamente hacia la Iglesia.

Bajé el arma, aliviado. Sin embargo, cuando el primero del grupo me tuvo a tres escalones de distancia, levantó una especie de rifle contra mí y levanté las manos en acto reflejo con expresión desconcertada. Aunque todo ocurrió con tal rapidez que apenas tuve tiempo para sentirme confundido.

— ¡Suéltala!-oí gritar a un hombre de mediana edad.

Pensé en mis posibilidades rápidamente y me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna. Si aquel hombre se decidía por dispararme, acertaría y me reventaría la cabeza, así de simple.

Un disparo procedente de más atrás impactó en el escalón, justo al lado de mi pie izquierdo y rebotó contra la ensangrentada y oscura piedra del peldaño. No, realmente no tenía ninguna posibilidad de modo que, obediente, dejé caer la pistola y volví a levantar ambas manos con lentitud mientras observaba a la gente que ahora me rodeaba. Había sido una mujer la que me había disparado y sujetaba una escopeta de forma vacilante. No pude evitar una mueca de miedo al ver las temblorosas armas que me apuntaban y todos parecían estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. «Qué buena combinación…»

— Lleva el símbolo de La Orden.-observó uno de los que tenía más cerca. Bajé la mirada y vi cómo el colgante reposaba sobre mi pecho a la vista de todos… ¿había dicho "el símbolo de La Orden"? ¿Se refería a La Orden de Silent Hill?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?-me escupió el hombre que empuñaba el rifle.- ¿De dónde vienes?

Tragué saliva con dificultad, ¿qué podía decirles para que me dejaran en paz?

— ¡No le disparen!-sonó la voz de Claudia tras de mí con un potente grito que captó la atención de todos al momento.- ¡No disparéis!

— Sacerdotisa…-murmuró perplejo uno de ellos y yo me di la vuelta hacia ella también, nunca hubiera esperado que saliera en mi defensa.

— Es un extraño y va armado.-refunfuñó el hombre que portaba el rifle.

Observé los rostros de aquella extraña gente. Sus pálidas mejillas mostraban fuertes rastros de rubor y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la paranoia.

— Si le matáis ahora nos volveréis a condenar.-aseguró ella a la multitud enfurecida, aunque yo no sabía a qué se refería. El caso es que pareció hacer efecto, porque todos bajaron sus armas al instante, luego aclaró:- Se trata de Incubus.

Las últimas palabras de la mujer me dejaron sorprendido además de que me sacaron de mi estado de aturdimiento, como si me hubieran chasqueado los dedos después de un tiempo de profundo trance. ¿Había dicho… Incubus? ¿Y eso qué significaba? ¿Qué era eso ahora?

Los rostros de aquellas personas cambiaron súbitamente de expresión y entonces comenzaron a mirarme con fascinación y muecas de asombro. _«Vale… ¿y ahora qué pasa?»_ Sin embargo, la muchedumbre siguió ascendiendo hasta las puertas abiertas de la Iglesia, observándome de forma embelesada si pasaban junto a mí. _« ¿Es que me he despertado hoy con el atractivo natural subido?»_

Me giré y vi como todos se internaban en el edificio, pero enseguida mi atención se redujo a la extraña expresión de Claudia, que se había quedado tal y como estaba.

Abrí la boca para preguntarle por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto y me dijo de forma críptica:

— Siente como tu corazón odia, Leoš, ese ha de ser tu verdadero camino. Algún día podrás entender el porqué. Debes recordar lo que hemos hablado y entenderlo, sólo entonces la verdad se te mostrará. Ella hará renacer al Dios para que construya el Paraíso, y tú deberás ayudarla.

No sé si es que ese día andaba algo lento, pero me costaba pillar las cosas.

— ¿Quién es ella?-se me ocurrió preguntar en primer lugar.

Claudia hizo como si no me hubiera oído y se dio la vuelta con su parsimonia natural para adentrarse nuevamente en la Iglesia.

— ¿No buscabas a tu hija?-me contestó antes de llegar arriba.

Ya lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: dejarme con la palabra en la boca y con la duda. La odiaba. Quería haberle intentado preguntar acerca de lo que significaba la palabra "Incubus" pero, con un sonoro portazo, cerró las grandes puertas de la Iglesia y todo mi entorno volvió a su silencio sepulcral de siempre.

2

Con el corazón empezando a palpitarme con fuerza de nuevo, me obligué a mí mismo a terminar de bajar los peldaños e introducirme otra vez en el pueblo, preguntándome casi con rabia por qué en las películas todo aquello parecía tan fácil. ¿Por qué sus estúpidos protagonistas tenían tantas facilidades para lanzarse de cabeza de forma tan valiente hacia un peligro seguro? _« ¿Porque es sólo eso? ¿Una película?». _Después de lo que había ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que no era tan fácil en la realidad. _«Pero me han dejado ir, ¿no? Así que será mejor que no me queje tanto. Hace poco más de una hora estaba desnudo y desarmado. Al menos, ahora tengo una oportunidad de escapar. Debería estar contento.»_

Vale, eso así contado quedaría muy bien, pero lo cierto era que me habían hecho un extraño tatuaje del que no querían contarme nada y no paraban de decirme que un Dios iba a renacer paradójicamente gracias a mí y a otro alguien denominado simplemente "ella", por no hablar de que en el último momento de mi excursión, Claudia me había llamado Incubus o algo por el estilo y todo el mundo me miró como si fuera un santo aparecido en la tierra.

_« ¡Para, deja de pensar en eso, joder! Nada de eso importa ya, sólo importa salir de aquí con vida y encontrar a Avery.» _

A mi derecha había una serie de calles y callejones oscuros que no sabía exactamente a dónde conducían, aunque la pregunta más importante era: ¿a dónde iba a ir? Pensé en Rosewater y si allí no había nada tendría que pasarme por Lake Side Amusement Park, ya que era lo que Avery me había dicho antes de marcharse corriendo de nuevo.

_« ¡Un momento!»_

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento. Avery dijo que estaba con su madre… me contó que la llevaría a esos lugares y Claudia, si verdaderamente era su hermana, no era consciente de que Anaïs estuviera muerta o desaparecida. El pulso se me aceleró al pensar en lo siguiente: ¿y si mi mujer aún estaba viva? ¿Y si no estaba desaparecida o muerta y es que simplemente había vuelto a Silent Hill? Claro, y habían pasado juntas por la Iglesia, por eso el libro de Avery había desaparecido. _« ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te costaba preguntarle a Claudia sobre eso?»_ me regañé a mí mismo pegándome con la mano en la frente. Aunque… ¿por qué razón desapareció sin más? ¿Por qué decidió abandonarme?

Miré el mapa con cierto nerviosismo tras el razonamiento, pero de repente no le vi lógica. Daba la sensación de que las calles marcadas no coincidían con la realidad. Mientras me hocicaba en el papel intentando encontrarle compostura, percibí unos pasos a mi espalda y me di la vuelta con urgencia.

Contuve el aliento y miré a ambas partes de la oscura calle, sin ver nada que se moviera, pero juro por mi vida que había oído algo._ «La radio no ha sonado… eso quiere decir que no es nada, ¿no?» _Tampoco es que aquello supusiera demasiado alivio, quizá fuera una de aquellas personas rezagadas o se tratara de otro perro infernal. _« ¿Sí? Pues que venga. Puede que esté algo asustado, pero eso no quiere decir que esté indefenso». _

Me quedé inmóvil al principio, sin tener muy claro lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Alargué una mano y tanteé la pistola en el bolsillo de atrás.

Lo que a continuación ocurrió no lo recuerdo muy bien. Sé que sucedió tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo para ver a mi agresor. Sólo sé que sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y estoy seguro de que me habían golpeado con algo… pero luego sólo fui consciente de forma momentánea de que caí de rodillas, sobre el asfalto.

Nuevamente, oscuridad y nada más.

3

Hacía frío a pesar de estar ya bien entrada la primavera. Bueno, ¿de qué me extrañaba? Aquello era Edimburgo, no alguna ciudad de algún país de más al sur. Las flores adornaban el lugar sin necesidad de algo mejor. El rocío aún no se había evaporado por el sol. Era fin de semana, nada de clases en la Universidad.

Anaïs estaba ahí, junto a mí, frente al pequeño lago del parque Holyrood Park. Mi Anaïs… Aún no me hacía a la idea de la forma en que nos habíamos hecho amigos, y ahora estábamos allí, tirados en la hierba.

Ella estaba sentada y apoyaba su bloc de dibujo en las rodillas. Yo me encontraba tumbado a su lado, tan cerca de ella que podía notar su calor, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia. Estaba leyendo, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista disimuladamente para observar su rostro concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y sonreía para mis adentros de felicidad.

Muchas veces hacíamos cosas así por las tardes y no hacía falta que habláramos todo el tiempo, simplemente nos sentíamos a gusto juntos. Sin más.

Sentí el tacto de Anaïs y levanté la vista del libro inmediatamente.

— Casi lo tengo.-me hizo saber con una de sus sonrisas mientras me mostraba su nueva obra de arte.

— A ver.-contesté mientras me sentaba y cogía el cuaderno.

Realmente, ella tenía talento. Tanto que, la mayoría de las veces me asombraba, y me hacía preguntarme una y otra vez por qué no se había dedicado a ello en lugar de a la enfermería.

— ¿Sabes?-comencé mientras observaba el boceto.- La formación individual de la libido es la base de la teoría del psicoanálisis.

— ¿Qué es eso de la libido?

— Significa placer o lujuria.-contesté encogiéndome de hombros levemente.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mi dibujo si puede saberse?-me preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

— Según una teoría psicoanalítica, la libido es la parte principal de la mente inconsciente responsable de los actos creativos. Y, según la teoría de Sigmund Freud, es algo parecido al instinto sexual. La creación artística es una expresión de este instinto recanalizada o algo por estilo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas?-se rió dándome un codazo amistoso.

Ella se me quedó mirando con sus ojos oscuros sin borrar su sonrisa. Lo hacía con tal intensidad que me hizo sentir agradablemente incómodo y, enseguida, sentí que un repentino calor empezaba a recorrerme el cuerpo...

— I lásku vam.-le solté de pronto, aunque más bien se me había escapado.

— ¿Qué significa eso?-sonrió, no era la primera vez que le soltaba algo en checo sin darme cuenta.

— Te quiero.-traduje aún más convencido de lo que decía, ya iba siendo hora de sincerarme con ella.

Anaïs se puso roja como un tomate, incapaz de articular palabra. Creo que le costó hacerse a la idea de que se lo hubiera dicho de verdad. Entre nosotros siempre se podía notar cierta tensión. Y además recordé que sus amigas siempre sonreían sospechosamente siempre que me veían aparecer.

— Bu-bueno… yo a ti también, Les.

— No, así no.-le aclaré apartando el cuaderno a un lado y tomándola de las manos.- Te quiero de otra manera. Me gustas desde hace tanto que me pregunto si alguna vez fuiste mi amiga sin más. Eres maravillosa, a veces tan perfecta que... me haces sentir como si sólo fuera un crío a tu lado.

— Les…-intentó hablar ella aún más colorada.

— No digas nada.-susurré.

Cerré los ojos y aproximé mi boca a la suya. Nuestros labios se unieron y ella correspondió enseguida y de forma más que gratificante.

Notaba el cuerpo como si lo tuviera sumido en algodones calentitos… aunque el aroma a añejo y humedad que percibía arruinaba mi confort. Había estado soñando con recuerdos del pasado, cuando todo era perfecto… al menos, para mí.

De pronto, me sentí perdido y sin fuerzas para poder abrir los ojos. Sí… estaba perdido, agotado, y tenía la sensación de haber estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo. Pero también me sentía tranquilo, tan calentito… aunque me dolía la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el dolor era un intermitente martilleo angustioso.

¿Estaba otra vez en una cama? Puede, la sensación era la misma, incluso volvía a sentir que no llevaba nada de ropa, al menos en mi mitad superior. Sin embargo, me quedó claro que no estaba en una cama como la de la Iglesia, esta era algo más incómoda, aunque no sabía si se debía al dolor que sentía en la nuca.

Oí pasos muy cerca de mí, resonando sobre un suelo de baldosas. Sin pensar en nada más que en el arranque de terror que me recorrió el cuerpo, me intenté acurrucar entre las sábanas… pero algo no iba bien, sentía frío en mis brazos y no podía atraerlos hacia mí. Probé a inclinarme un poco hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos, pero éstos no obedecían… estaban amarrados sobre mi cabeza.

Sentí otra punzada aguda de dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza y recordé que me habían golpeado por detrás, aunque no tenía forma alguna de estar seguro. Aún así, seguía vivo, lo que significaba que había tenido suerte.

_«Joder, cómo duele… Pero tengo que levantarme, tengo que encontrar a mi hija, tengo que... levantarme.» _Abrí los ojos con dificultad y me di cuenta rápidamente de que había vuelto a perder el conocimiento. Darme cuenta de ello me hizo dar un respingo y el miedo repentino me despertó por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? _«Esto se está convirtiendo en una odiosa costumbre»_

Volví a forzar mis brazos, pero no cedían y noté presión sobre ellos. Alcé la vista y vi, cuando mis ojos lograron enfocar, que estaban encadenados al cabecero de hierro desconchado de una cama.

Sentí que la desesperación se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y comencé a tirar de las cadenas para soltarme, aunque no tuve éxito. Al final, dejé de tirar con un bufido.

— Les, cariño,-oí de pronto una voz femenina que me sobresaltó a sobremanera.- ¿qué te está pasando?

Al reconocer aquella voz a mi derecha, me quedé completamente paralizado. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos y giré la vista muy, muy despacio, como si me estuvieran apuntando con un arma a la cabeza. Supe perfectamente con quién me iba a encontrar… lo que no sabía era si podría controlar mi reacción.

Anaïs… ella en persona, estaba delante de mis puñeteras narices. Estaba sentada en una silla, a mi lado y… y yo me quedé simplemente como un pasmarote sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella me sonrió, casi de forma comprensiva.

— ¿Les?-me llamó de forma dulce.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Cómo que si me ocurre algo?-conseguí responder.- Estabas muerta. Y ahora estás aquí. Esto no… esto parece una broma de mal gusto. Tú no puedes estar aquí de verdad…

— Estuve muerta.-afirmó bajando la vista lentamente.- Pero ahora estoy aquí.

Todo ese tiempo había pensado que si Anaïs regresaba me sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Que me arrodillaría a sus pies y le pediría con lágrimas en los ojos que no me dejase nunca más. Pero no era exactamente lo que me pasaba por la mente. La vida te da sorpresas.

— Tú no eres ella.-murmuré con un nudo en la garganta, recordando lo que Claudia me había dicho _«Los diferentes monstruos y apariencias del pueblo se manifiestan por los miedos personales».-_ Simplemente no puedes ser ella…

Anaïs levantó la vista y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Intenté captar algo en su mirada, pero ésta era tranquila e indescifrable.

— ¿Me estás confundiendo con uno de tus monstruos?-me dijo con una sonrisa y yo sólo la contemplé seriamente. ¿Alguien en mi lugar sabría cómo reaccionar exactamente? Yo ya no sabía a qué me enfrentaba.- ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

La voz de ella había adquirido un tono tranquilizador y las palabras sonaron casi como una nana.

— Para mí eras el chico de la estación de autobús.-comenzó y sonrió mirándose las manos por un momento, como si le diera vergüenza recordar los tiempos pasados.- Y lo mismo era yo para ti. Recuerdo que un día me pediste la hora. Aquello no significaba gran cosa, pero recordé tu voz toda la mañana y ese extraño acento que tienes.-tras decir aquello desvié la vista hacia el vacío. ¿Podría ser que ella verdaderamente fuera…?- ¿Recuerdas el día que perdimos el autobús que iba a la universidad?

Volví la vista de nuevo y miré a Anaïs. Advertí lo bella que estaba y su mirada era dulce y llena de nostalgia. Sentí, al contemplarla más detenidamente, cómo los ojos se me humedecían un poco.

— Comenzó a llover de pronto.-continuó volviendo a sonreír.- No habías traído paraguas y te pregunté si querías compartir el mío, aunque estabas tan guapo bajo la lluvia.

— ¿Anaïs…?-se me escapó en un susurro, ¿se trataba de ella de verdad? Porque, ¿cómo podía saber eso si no?

Ella me asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de piernas. Todo parecía demasiado bonito… demasiado. De hecho, empecé a pensar que algo no iba bien realmente. Su voz era profunda y melodiosa, lo que provocaba un extraño contraste con el modo en que me miraba. La ligera sonrisa en sus labios no parecía estar reflejada en sus ojos oscuros, que parecían estudiarme detenidamente.

Sentí de pronto que estaba a punto de romperme. A duras penas lograba controlarme. Estaba tan dolido… tan resentido.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo ahora?-le pregunté con la voz quebrada.- Cuando desapareciste, me dejaste el corazón destrozado. Lo siento, pero no me encuentro capaz de hablar contigo ahora mismo.

Anaïs se levantó de la silla y sus ojos castaños buscaron los míos.

Intenté soltarme de las cadenas otra vez, pero seguían sin ceder, por lo que desistí nuevamente con un resoplido.

— Basta, Les.-me pidió con voz neutra.- Relájate.

— ¡No me digas que me relaje!-le grité.- ¡Y quítame estas cosas!

Noté que la cara comenzaba a arderme, nunca pensé que si me volvía a reencontrar con ella pudiera llegar a sentir tantas emociones juntas, y que ninguna fuera de alegría precisamente.

Anaïs se rió cínicamente, avanzó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, sobre el colchón.

— ¿Sabes lo que más desearía en el mundo ahora mismo?-le pregunté al tiempo y ella negó con la cabeza.- Volver atrás… volver atrás y cambiarlo todo, no haberte perdido nunca. Aunque… realmente no sé qué fue mal.

Anaïs bajó una mano y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara delicadamente, con una leve sonrisa. Cuando lo hizo, involuntariamente me retraje, aún no podía estar seguro de que fuera ella y no otra trampa de aquel condenado pueblo infernal.

— Eh, tranquilo.-me murmuró dulcemente, pero después su rostro se tornó triste de nuevo.- Lo siento, Les. No podemos hacer lo que pides, me temo que sólo podemos partir del presente.

— El presente es una mierda, Anaïs. Odio mi vida ahora mismo.-di un suspiro y cerré los ojos por un momento, cansado de todo e incapaz de seguir mirando los suyos mientras hablaba.- Y no sé si podré perdonarte.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?-me preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí…-respondí y una nueva oleada de dolor y tristeza me sacudió el alma.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? Yo sí he podido perdonarte a ti.-contestó en un susurro. No sabía qué había querido decir con eso último, pero lo olvidé en cuanto comenzó a acariciarme el pelo lenta y suavemente.

A causa del suave tacto, me eché a temblar enseguida y a continuación sentí que unas tibias lágrimas comenzaban a bajarme por las mejillas, unas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que la había visto allí sentada. No quería que finalmente lograran salir y ella las viera… aunque no eran simplemente lágrimas de tristeza, más bien abarcaban todos los sentimientos que dominaban mi mente a la vez y que no podía llegar a expresar. Lloré en silencio durante un par de minutos, permitiendo que ella acariciase mi cabello y me siguiera susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Al poco tiempo, comenzó a hacer algo que al principio me sorprendió pero, aún así, dejé que lo hiciera. Retiró la manta que tapaba mis piernas y desabrochó mis vaqueros para luego quitármelos y arrojarlos a un lado de la cama.

— Oye, ¿qué…?-intenté decirle, pero ella me miró y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que me callara.

Me desnudó por completo y observó por un momento el tatuaje que me habían hecho. Me dio la impresión de que lo miró con una mueca triste, pero lo que más me extrañó fue que no preguntara por él. Simplemente, lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, provocándome una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió entero.

Lentamente, ella se desnudó después, y yo la contemplé tragando saliva. Después, se tendió sobre mí.

Yo sólo temblaba. El corazón me latía desbocadamente y no dejaba de tragar saliva. Aún no podía creerme que ella hubiera vuelto conmigo… Inexplicablemente, había vuelto conmigo otra vez.

Anaïs me acarició suavemente y me dio ocasionales besos aquí y allá. Intentaba llevarse parte de la angustia que me llenaba.

— Yo… siento haberme comportado así.-le susurré.

— No importa.-me contestó en el mismo tono y mirándome a los ojos.- Hay algo que me gustaría darte.

Aguardé con curiosidad, y se trataba de un beso. Justo como lo recordaba, como tantas veces lo había soñado durante ese tiempo sin ella. Me entregué con tanto entusiasmo y pasión como si todo fuese un espejismo a punto de desvanecerse. No me lo podía creer… volvíamos a estar juntos. Había vuelto por mí, sólo por mí. Porque me quería.

_«Yo también te quiero, Anaïs.»_ Quise decirle, pero no hacían falta palabras. Bastaba con mirarnos para entendernos.

Hicimos el amor en aquella polvorienta cama. Todo aquello me pareció, aún con todo, muy bonito, extraño pero romántico y bonito. Me sentía tremendamente satisfecho, aunque no comprendiera a qué había venido todo, ya que fue tan espontáneo. Me sentó de maravilla notar el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y olía tan bien que me dejé llevar por su aroma.

Después de hacerlo, nos quedamos tumbados de medio lado, observándonos en silencio, muy cerca. Deseaba abrazarla, pero ella aún no había decidido desatarme, en su lugar, se dedicó a acariciarme el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo cada caricia. Pero, por mucho que me quisiera quedar allí, entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba y olvidar todo, por mucho que me gustaría creer que ya estaba a salvo, sabía que no era cierto.

— Mmm…-dije cuando volví a abrir los ojos, pero me tomé mi tiempo para pronunciar lo siguiente.- He… conocido a tu hermana.-ella me observó expectante y con cierta cautela.- ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella, de Claudia?

Anaïs desvió la vista.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque es la líder de una secta?-continué y ella volvió a mirarme a los ojos muy seriamente.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que naciste en un pueblo llamado Silent Hill?

— Cariño, no lo estropees.-me advirtió.

— Anaïs,-comencé de nuevo, intentando arrimarme más a ella.- ¿tú sabes si me han hecho algo malo? He visto cómo mirabas este símbolo tan raro.-dije señalándolo con la cabeza.- Yo confío en ti, si me dices que no es nada malo, te creeré. Es sólo que no me fío de la palabra de Claudia.

— Así que has conocido a mi hermana.-murmuró algo molesta e ignorando mis preguntas.

— Děvka.-se me escapó.

— ¡Les!-me regañó al oír eso último.- Eso no es nada agradable por tu parte.

Tras eso, se levantó, apartándose de mi lado, y salió de la cama un poco ofuscada. Aunque a mí me pareció que no por lo que yo había dicho de su hermana, sino más bien por todas mis preguntas.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?-le exigí mientras observaba cómo empezaba a vestirse.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo no quiere hablar de nada? ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que ocultar? ¿Acaso tú… tienes algo que ver?

— Leoš,-me hizo callar.- mantente al margen de esto.-me advirtió pero, ¿qué era exactamente "esto"? ¿Claudia y su secta?- Las cosas no tendrían que haber ido precisamente así, puede que ahora todo haya sido más complicado, pero tú ya has cumplido la mitad.-me pareció ver el brillo de unas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Y yo… Te prometo que intentaré hacer algo por ti.

— ¿Qué… qué se supone que pinto yo aquí en medio de todo?-le supliqué.- Dime qué es lo que me han hecho, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Me llamaron… Incubus o algo así, ¿qué significa?

Anaïs me volvió a mirar a los ojos pero, de tal forma, que noté que se me partía el corazón.

— Lo siento mucho, Les.-me confesó con la voz quebrada.- Espero que alguna vez me perdones por lo que voy a hacer.

Tras decir aquello profundamente angustiada, se dirigió a una puerta que había al final de la habitación y la abrió para salir.

— Anaïs, ¡espera!-casi grité al ver que se iba de verdad.- ¿Por qué no quieres contarme nada? Por favor, Anaïs, no te vayas.-le rogué de nuevo.- Yo... Cuando desperté aquí, Avery se perdió. Si me ayudas a encontrarla, podremos salir los tres de aquí. No tenemos por qué quedarnos...

— Avy ya no es asunto tuyo.-contestó únicamente y sin mirarme. Después, cerró la puerta para no volver.

4

Bufé nuevamente y con mayor exasperación, a falta de algo mejor que hacer. No entendía una mierda de lo que acababa de pasar y me sentía como un puñetero perro abandonado.

Anaïs… pensé que por fin ella había vuelto conmigo, que nos largaríamos de una vez de aquel infierno en cuanto encontráramos a Avy… ¡Pero no! En su lugar, viene tan campante y me habla de cosas que no vienen a cuento y encima soy yo el que debe disculparse. Por no hablar de que me había encadenado a una cama en una habitación de mala muerte y, por ridículo que parezca, me dejo dar mimitos y sexo como un idiota para que luego se largue sin más, dejándome tirado otra vez y con la terrible duda de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor. _« ¿Se me olvida algo? Ah, sí, ¡que sigo encadenado! _» Bueno, lo mejor en aquel momento era no alterarse y perder el poco control que tenía sobre mí mismo. Tenía que pensar en cómo podría…

— ¡Auch!-me quejé cuando noté que algo pesado me cayó sobre la cabeza, interrumpiendo mi monólogo interior y provocando un nuevo dolor en el cráneo.

Instintivamente, moví los brazos y me di cuenta de que estaban libres. Por tanto, lo que había impactado contra mi cabeza habían sido las cadenas.

Me rasqué la cabeza por la zona dolorida mientras miraba extrañado las cadenas que ahora estaban sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo se habían soltado? Entonces, me paré a escudriñar la habitación que me rodeaba, intentando encontrar una explicación o a quien pudiese haber sido.

_«Dios santo»_ Casi murmuré por la sorpresa de reconocer el tipo de habitación… era una habitación de hospital, no había ninguna duda, pero todo estaba destrozado. Las losas blancas del suelo estaban medio levantadas y agrietadas, las cortinas que separaban cada cama, las cuales estaban parcialmente manchadas de sangre seca, estaban totalmente mugrientas y raídas. Los cristales eran grises a causa del polvo, y las paredes y el techo tenían casi el color del hollín, como si la habitación hubiera sido pasto del fuego.

Ante la horrible idea de encontrarme en un hospital abandonado, intenté ponerme de pie rápidamente pero, al hacerlo, advertí que había unas manchas rojas por la pared de mi izquierda. Dichas manchas partían desde la puerta por la que Anaïs había salido hasta mi cama. Y no tardé en darme cuenta del detalle de que se trataba de huellas rojas de manos.

Sentí un escalofrío al entender al instante que era sangre lo que había rebañado por la pared hasta mí… alguien, con las manos ensangrentadas, había estado junto a mí en algún momento y se había ido apoyando en la pared para no caerse pero, ¿quién? ¿Y cuándo? Juraría que no estaban cuando Anaïs salió, además, la sangre era fresca e incluso resbalaba lentamente hacia abajo. Bajé la vista al suelo y vi que también había huellas de pisadas ensangrentadas que se dirigían justo a mi lado y… había algo de sangre en las cadenas.

— Je nemožné…-no pude evitar soltar. _«Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios»_ Pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido, estuve despierto en todo momento.

Salté de la cama y busqué mi ropa, la cual estaba por ahí desperdigada. Por suerte, esta vez mis armas estaban en la misma habitación que yo.

Mientras me vestía, pensé de nuevo en todo lo que había pasado recientemente, ¿por qué Anaïs me había atado a la cama? Y peor aún, ¿por qué me había dejado inconsciente para luego llevarme allí? ¿Y qué es eso tan grave que iba a hacer?

_«Ella hará renacer al Dios para que construya el Paraíso, y tú deberás ayudarla.»_ Recordé súbitamente las palabras de Claudia y se me heló la sangre. ¿"Ella"… era Anaïs? ¿Y yo deberé ayudarla?_ «Tú ya has cumplido la mitad» _Eso había dicho ella antes de irse, ¿a qué se refería? Estaba claro que estar allí plantado como un pasmarote no iba a servir de mucho, de modo que recogí mis cosas y, con la pistola en la mano, salí por la única puerta de la habitación.

5

Llegué rápidamente a la conclusión de que aquel lugar no parecía un hospital, sino más bien un macabro matadero. El aire apestaba a un hedor entre cadáver descompuesto y vómito, y las paredes habían acabado decoradas con grandes manchas y chorreones de sangre.

Oí un ruido, había sonado como un cristal rompiéndose y me quedé completamente inmóvil, atento y a la escucha. El sonido se había propagado de forma confusa, seguro que a causa de que se trataba de un gran hospital; los largos pasillos y la distribución de las estancias hacían difícil saber de dónde procedían los ruidos.

_«Eso suponiendo que llegue a oírlos, claro»_ Suspiré y eché un vistazo por rededor, al tranquilo y oscuro pasillo que se abría ante mí, y pensé en la gran ironía que suponían los carteles que mostraban ilustraciones de tranquilidad a los pacientes. _«Se ruega silencio» _decía el que estaba ante mí.

Me quedé quieto un minuto o dos más, para aclarar la mente antes de entrar en el pasillo y hacer un recorrido turístico por el hospital abandonado. No me fue nada fácil. Mis pensamientos eran bastante imprecisos, divididos entre intentar descubrir qué había ocurrido y qué estaba a punto de pasar en aquel pueblo, el por qué habían aparecido esos monstruos, y mis preocupaciones acerca del hecho de que acababa de ver a mi mujer y que me habían hecho, seguramente, un ritual demoníaco mientras estaba inconsciente. _«Menudo cuadro…»_

De pronto, y asustándome, se empezó a oír unas interferencias que no provenían precisamente de mi radio. Busqué urgentemente con la mirada la fuente de sonido y descubrí rápidamente en lo alto una esquina una especie de altavoz. Dicho aparato parecía estropeado y una gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas lo cubría, pero había empezado a emitir súbitamente parásitos.

— ¿Leoš?-se comenzó a reconocer una voz femenina entre la estática y las interferencias.- Leoš, ¿puedes oír mi voz?

Tragué saliva mientras observaba el altavoz, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Aquel chisme era un megáfono, por lo tanto, debía de haber alguien vivo que me estuviera llamando o pidiendo ayuda… porque había dicho mi nombre, ¿verdad?

— ¡Leoš!-gritó la voz de pronto.- ¿puedes oírme? ¡Leoš!

— ¿Quién…?-murmuré aturdido, pero no pude reconocer la voz.

El artefacto dejó de emitir una voz clara por un momento y, de golpe, la cabeza empezó a dolerme a horrores, tanto que no pude evitar un gemido.

— ¡Leoš!-volvió a gritar.- Alguien te está esperando, ¿me oyes?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. La voz cada vez se oía más alto y las interferencias también, parecía que cuanto más alto sonaban, más me dolía la cabeza.

De repente, no se volvió a oír ninguna voz, salvo los molestos parásitos. Aunque, remitieron poco a poco, hasta quedar todo en absoluto y agobiante silencio.

En cuanto a mí, comencé a pensar que la cabeza me estallaría pero, como el sonido del megáfono, cesó. Me quedé un tiempo como estaba, encogido sobre mí mismo y jadeando, aún con las manos sobre la cabeza.

De repente, me di cuenta de que necesitaba salir de aquel hospital desesperadamente, quería escapar cuanto antes de aquel maltrato, del aire viciado y del hedor de las malolientes criaturas que acechaban seguramente entre las polvorientas y frías estancias de aquel edificio, quería salir lo antes posible.

De esta manera, tomé la decisión de continuar adelante, sosteniendo con fuerza la pistola. No sabía hacia dónde me llevaría aquel camino, pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarme a la espera de algo peor.

Intenté disuadirme de los horribles pensamientos que me asaltaban la mente, de lo que acababa de oír, concentrándome únicamente en el tenue rastro de sangre fresca, la cual dibujaba una línea vacilante sobre el suelo del oscuro pasillo. Era la única pista que podía seguir, ir tras quien se suponía que me había liberado. Si no me adhería a algo pronto, acabaría volviéndome loco.

_«Les, ¿recuerdas lo que es la histeria?» _me dijo mi voz interior.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que era, después de todo aún seguía siendo psicólogo, no estaba en mi mejor momento de lucidez pero un hecho es un hecho. La histeria es un trastorno mental que se caracteriza por la manifestación de conflictos emocionales reprimidos en forma de síntomas físicos… o como grave disociación mental.

_«Joder… estoy empezando a darme miedo»_

Se consideran los síntomas de la histeria como manifestaciones de energía emocional no descargada y… asociada con traumas psíquicos olvidados. _«Dios mío… ¿y si nada es verdad? O si… es cierto lo que dicen»_ Pero el sistema seguido por el cerebro no es bueno, tenía que recordar y revivir la experiencia o se convertiría en un grave trastorno que sólo iría a peor…

Tras llegar a todas esas posibilidades, me desahogué dándole fuertes patadas a una camilla vieja y polvorienta que había cerca de mí, apostada en aquel oscuro pasillo, hasta que la destrocé. Bien… ya podía estar contento, seguro que hasta el último bicho asqueroso se había enterado de dónde estaba.

_« ¿Qué es eso?»_ Había oído algo pero, nuevamente, no sabía de dónde venía ni qué lo producía. Dejé de respirar y alumbré el pasillo, que estaba envuelto en las más negras sombras. _«Aún tienes balas en la pistola, de modo que no te dejes llevar por el pánico, ¿vale?»_ Pero justo cuando me decidí a continuar, vi un papel arrugado en el suelo.

Me agaché al instante para recogerlo e intenté leer lo que decía aunque, más que por curiosidad, lo hice para alejarme por un momento de mis horribles pensamientos.

«Jack, ¿has vuelto a hablar con tu madre? ¿Y qué tal está Shannon? Sé que has estado sufriendo mucho por tu hermana. Soy consciente de que suena ridículo que ahora intente disculparme por lo que os hice a los dos…» a continuación había un borrón y apenas pude leer lo siguiente. « Me siento muy extraño describiéndote los sentimientos, las sensaciones y los pensamientos que jamás había compartido con nadie, y menos con vosotros, mi propia familia…» Otro borrón indefinible. «…cuando todavía no erais más que unos niños. Lo siento, pero ya nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo» Tras esa frase, nada era legible salvo: «Te echo de menos, Jack.»

Jack... ¿andaba Jack por ahí? Se me ocurrió que la carta posiblemente se la hubiera escrito su padre. Pero, ¿él no había muerto? ¿También Jack había tenido la oportunidad de lidiar con sus propios fantasmas?

Ante aquella idea, me apresuré a recorrer el lóbrego pasillo, deseoso de ver un rostro familiar. _« ¡¿Qué? Ya podría oler a bizcochos de chocolate recién hechos, no te confíes y protege tu propio culo»_ Me aconsejó mi voz interior. Pero, justo en el momento en que doblaba la esquina, una nueva oleada de hedor y putrefacción me rodeó… y oí el sonido de un quejido que me dejó sin respiración. En alguna parte de aquel pasillo oscuro había sonado un quejido de mujer, aunque no sé si realmente alguien podría llegar a sonar como aquello.

Me percaté de que había algo acercándose. Las pisadas eran irregulares y lentas, como si arrastrase los pies. La radio comenzó a sonar, estaba cerca. _« Les, ¿recuerdas cómo utilizar la pistola, guapo? Bien, porque algo espantoso viene tras de ti» _Mi voz interior sonaba siempre mucho más tranquila de lo yo que estaba.

Cuando el círculo de luz de mi linterna captó la nueva criatura, contuve el aliento. Había hecho aparición ante mí un monstruo con forma femenina y diabólica, y parecía… una especie de mujer enfermera carente de rostro. Usaba un traje escotado y una minifalda, hecho que mostraba de forma aún más evidente una carne pútrida y llena de venas oscuras. Y no sólo eso, en el brazo derecho portaba un tubo largo de hierro oxidado. Se movía con espasmos de lo más exagerados, y el quejido que emitía me causó un nudo en el estómago por el miedo.

Retrocedí de un salto e intenté apuntar inmediatamente con la pistola a la cabeza sin rostro de la criatura. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho pero, en cuanto la enfermera se lanzó a la carga contra mí blandiendo su arma peligrosamente, abrí fuego de forma instintiva.

Acerté por pura casualidad en el pecho y ésta cayó al suelo. Entonces, me acerqué con cautela y el macabro ser pareció ser víctima de un ataque epiléptico. Le disparé en la cabeza para que dejara de sufrir, aunque en realidad era para cerciorarme de que no volviera a levantarse, podía sentir de todo menos compasión.

Alumbré a ambos lados del pasillo, pero aparte de camillas ensangrentadas no vi nada peligroso o de interés.

Respiré por fin y pasé por encima del cuerpo terminantemente inmóvil para poder seguir por el pasillo. _«Cada vez son cosas más raras, me pregunto dónde estará la nave nodriza_» Tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Tras divagar lentamente por allí y atento a cualquier cosa, comencé a oír unos gritos… una voz alterada, y venía posiblemente de las habitaciones del final del corredor. Anduve más rápidamente, dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba.

_«Habitación S8, S7, S6… viene de la S5»_ No había duda, había alguien que gritaba al otro lado de aquella puerta.

Me acerqué de puntillas y distinguí algunas palabras:

— ¡No por favor, ya basta!-era una voz masculina que creía conocer.- ¡No nos hagas daño!

Alguien tenía problemas al otro lado. No sé por qué a veces soy tan altruista y me meto en asuntos que me pueden dejar mal parado, sobretodo cuando al que ayudas resulta ser un tipo que te odia por mucho que hagas.

Abrí la puerta sin llegar a pensármelo demasiado y la escena que vi era tan horrible como indigestible: justo al abrir, los ojos se me entrecerraron involuntariamente a causa de la luz blanca de las lámparas alógenas y comencé a oír un sonido similar al que emitían las criaturas violadas por el cabeza pirámide… pero no se trataba exactamente de eso. Jack estaba agazapado en una esquina, suplicándole a su padre desesperadamente que no le hiciera más daño… sólo que lo que yo vi no podía ser su padre verdaderamente.

Intenté no gritar de asco y repulsión cuando contemplé al supuesto "padre" de Jack. Se trataba de una nueva criatura de lo más imposible y avanzaba hacia él con ese conjunto de sonidos escalofriantes que emitía. Era un ser con forma de… de cama, sí, por ilógico que parezca, y caminaba a cuatro patas. Pero lo más descorazonador era que en su lomo se podía ver la figura de tres personas en acto de violación o eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando lo vi.

Desperté al darme cuenta de que si no actuaba rápido, Jack no lo contaría. Alcé mi arma, aunque me quedé mirando horrorizado al monstruo durante un par de segundos. Era grande y soltó un chillido agudo como jamás había oído en mi vida, un grito que llenó mi mente de terror.

Disparé tres veces y las balas se incrustaron en el lomo de la criatura. El ser osciló y se desplomó sin dejar de chillar, aplastando a Jack.

La criatura dejó de aullar y moverse a los pocos segundos, por lo que me dirigí corriendo al lado de Jack, para ayudarle a quitarse de encima a aquel bicho. Comprobé con una mezcla de angustia y alivio que él estaba bien, sólo un poco aturdido y miraba al monstruo como si no supiera lo que acababa de pasar.

Lo agarré de un brazo y comencé a tirar para sacarlo, lo cual no fue muy difícil, pero casi caí de culo cuando lo logré.

Sus ojos negros, por lo menos, mostraban una mirada despejada, cansada pero consciente. Lo único era que parecía estar sólo de cuerpo presente.

— Jack.-lo llamé para que me mirara.- Jack, ¿estás bien? ¿Me oyes?

Él desvió la vista por fin y me miró a los ojos, pero de una forma extraña, casi enfermiza. Entonces, antes de que yo pudiera volver a hablar, Jack se movió hacia mí y me tomó la cara con las dos manos.

— ¿Shannon?-me dijo pero, ¿ese no era el nombre de su hermana?- Shannon, estás bien. No sabes cuánto me alegro de volver a verte.

La última frase la dijo en un tono casi frenético y yo empecé a preocuparme por el modo en que me miraba y me decía cosas sin sentido.

— Jack… no soy Shannon.-le intenté hacer entrar en razón.- Yo soy Leoš.

Estiré una mano para depositársela en el brazo en señal de apoyo, pero aquello pareció no haberle agradado en absoluto.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!-me contestó con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que me apartaba la mano de su hombro con guantazo.

— De nada.-le respondí indignado. Y pensar que casi estaba feliz por reencontrarme con él y que tras salvarle la vida me haría un poco de caso. Pero perdí la esperanza al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que todo lo que hiciera no serviría para nada, salvo para empeorar nuestra relación.

Jack me dio la espalda y se dejó caer al lado de su "padre", como él seguía llamándolo, y parece que no pudo evitar dejar escapar las lágrimas. Empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas tan inútiles como la idea de su propia existencia.

— Mmm, Jack.-tuve que insistir, el tonto de mí no pudo callarse e irse:-Entiendo cómo te sientes ahora mismo. Siento lo de tu padre y tu hermana, de verdad, pero si logramos salir del pueblo, podremos conseguir ayuda y luego volver. Quizá estén escondidos en algún lugar. Sé por lo que estás pasando, yo también…

— ¿Tú?-me cortó, y cuando pronunció eso con tanto desprecio, me percaté del terror que existía bajo su furia. Ya lo había visto antes: una cólera falsa que algunas personas utilizan para no sentirse asustadas, una especie de escudo, y supe que no iba a ser capaz de convencerlo.- Mira, chaval, no me hagas reír ahora. Si aún tienes algo de aprecio por tu vida, sal ahora mismo por esa puta puerta y déjame en paz.

— Sé que tienes miedo.-le dije con voz tranquila.- Yo también lo tengo. Pero yo… bueno, voy sobreviviendo hasta ahora, de modo que estoy convencido de que podemos salir los dos de aquí. Tendremos más posibilidades si vamos juntos.

— Vete a la mierda.-me espetó y supe que no servía de nada cualquier cosa que le dijera. Sólo me limité a suspirar mientras intentaba evitar el sentimiento deprimente que amenazaba con apoderarse de mi ánimo.

Jack estaba sujeto al mecanismo mental de la represión y la resistencia, no tenía duda y debía comprenderlo, era mi trabajo, ¿no? Ese síntoma hace inaccesible la mente consciente, posiblemente debido al recuerdo de hechos dolorosos. Pero parece ser que su respuesta iba más allá, yo me había convertido para él en la perfecta cosa para odiar y culpar de todos sus males.

— ¿Qué coño puedes saber tú de cómo me siento?-continuó diciéndome con tono acusador.- Tú, que eres perfecto, no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que es saber que has fallado en todo lo que has hecho en tu vida. De lo que es darte cuenta de que ya no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo. De que todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida está mal…

— No, Jack,-le dije comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba.- no dejes que esa ideas te hagan creer lo que no es. Tienes que evitar esos sentimientos de inutilidad, tristeza y desesperanza, nada de eso es cierto.

En seguida supe a qué se debía su insomnio. Claro, la depresión puede aparecer acompañada de varios síntomas afines, incluidas las perturbaciones del sueño y la pérdida de iniciativa… aunque también el autocastigo. Y no podía dejar que eso se le pasara por la cabeza.

— Al menos, todo acabará pronto.-habló Jack de nuevo, desviando mi atención hacia él otra vez.- Al menos, existirá un final para toda esta angustia.

Una vez acabó la frase, la cual pronunció como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, se sacó un enorme cuchillo y miró su reflejo en él.

— Jack,-le llamé de nuevo y acercándome a él lentamente.- suelta eso.

— Vaya,-se rió forzadamente.- ¿tú también eliges la salida rápida?

— No, eso es una opción cobarde.-le aseguré acercándome aún más.

Tal y como temía, se planteaba el suicidio. Bien es verdad que no podía llegar a saber lo grandes que eran sus sentimientos de soledad, desarraigo y falta de sentido en la vida, pero yo una vez sentí algo parecido y no podía dejar que Jack cayera en esa trampa.

— ¿Acaso te crees en el derecho de elegir por mí?-me dijo de lo más ofendido y comencé a ver un brillo extraño en su mirada, y no me gustaba un pelo.- ¿Qué crees que sabes acerca de mí para poder decir eso?

— Creo que sientes un terrible vacío al comprender que tu padre nunca estuvo ahí para ayudarte, que no supo atenderos a tu hermana y a ti como se supone que deben hacer los padres. Por eso odias a todo el mundo, porque tienen lo que a ti te hubiera gustado tener: alguien que siempre estuviera ahí, por ti.-le expliqué con voz tranquilizadora y él me miró de forma insondable.- Y en realidad, no es que odies a los demás, es sólo que te sientes tan enfadado con tu propia vida que no ves otra forma de desahogarte y crees que el dolor ajeno es lo único que te queda. Sé que no es fácil, la tristeza que sientes no es la normal, es una tristeza sin razón aparente que la justifique, y además grave y persistente.

Jack se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, contemplándose en el acero del cuchillo.

— Es como el sueño que me contaste,-continué, parecía que estaba consiguiendo que se calmara, al menos ya no observaba el cuchillo como antes.- Pienso que ese sueño no buscaba tu paz por medio de la muerte, sino que buscaba la liberación. Decir adiós al pasado. Jack, yo puedo ayudarte si me dejas.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Jack se rió amargamente.

— ¿Crees que por tener unos estudios puedes saber lo que me pasa sin llegar a conocerme? ¿Que todo es tan fácil? Lo cierto es que no entiendes nada, Leoš.

— Yo también perdí a mi padre. Cuando era sólo un niño.-le confesé.- Si me he equivocado contigo, entonces me gustaría que me explicaras qué pasó.

Jack negó con la cabeza y me estudió con una sonrisa que me dio miedo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasó de verdad? Bien, yo te lo mostraré.-se rió levantándose del lado del cadáver de la criatura a la que llamaba papá.- Yo maté a mi padre.-soltó con una risilla que empezaba a sonar desquiciada.- ¿Eso te sorprende? Pues espera y verás.

Su voz sonó casi tan frenética como el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón cuando lo vi aproximarse a mí. Intuía lo peor.

— No todos tenemos una vida de color de rosa como la tuya.-cada vez estaba más cerca y yo empecé a retroceder.- ¿Quieres saber cómo era mi vida y la de mi hermana? ¿Quieres saber cómo me sentía? Bien, de acuerdo, como quieras.-avanzó rápidamente hasta mí y me agarró del brazo fuertemente.- Esa es exactamente la expresión que dominaba nuestra cara cuando nuestro padre llegaba y nos proponía jugar.

Me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza y tragué saliva, estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad, y en los ojos de Jack sólo veía odio.

— Supongo que te preguntas qué tipo de juego era, ¿no? Está bien, te enseñaré las reglas.-me dijo y, acto seguido, me pegó un puñetazo que me hizo retroceder.

No me lo había esperado y, de hecho, me quedé paralizado por unos segundos, notando la sangre que salía de mi boca. Después, e igual de rápido, me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración y luego me tiró al suelo, del cual no me levanté.

— ¿Qué pasa, Leoš?-oí que se reía de mí, pero yo estaba más concentrado en recuperar el aire.- ¿No te gusta el juego? Pues es sólo el principio. Nuestro padre nos decía que así era más divertido.

Noté que se colocaba sobre mí, apoyado de rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, a la altura de la cadera, y me dio la vuelta de forma brusca.

— Siempre,-continuó delirantemente.- siempre era lo mismo. Nos pegaba y después nos forzaba a hacer cosas que no queríamos hacer… pero todo era un juego o eso decía, y la última regla era no contárselo a nadie.

En seguida, sacó mi hacha de una de las trinchas del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharme el vaquero con rapidez.

Alarmado, y tras comprender perfectamente lo que se proponía, me revolví e intenté quitármelo de encima. Jack estaba dispuesto a mostrarme su juego, tal y como lo hacía su padre y ni siquiera me paré a pensar en lo horrible que era su infancia, primero iba mi necesidad. _«Me cago en la puta, ¿es que va a violarme?» _

Tras ver claramente mi intención de huir, Jack me agarró y me golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo con un golpe seco. No sólo vi las estrellas, vi todas las puñeteras constelaciones pero, debía ignorar el dolor, pues notaba cómo me bajaba los pantalones.

— Dovolte mi! Abych v míru!-le grité desesperadamente y conseguí darme la vuelta para salir de debajo suya a rastras, pero me agarró por la cintura.

Entonces, noté un repentino arrebato de furia. Me revolví de forma casi instintiva y le asesté una patada que le hizo caer de espaldas. Recogí el hacha del suelo y luego salté encima de él, ya que no le había dado tiempo a levantarse. Apreté el filo reluciente del hacha contra su cuello, haciéndole sangrar un poco y por ello emitió un pequeño gemido.

— Ah… el dolor,-reprimí una carcajada cuando pensé en la ironía del asunto.- la exquisita tortura, la mirada de tus ojos cuando te des cuenta de que tu existencia ha llegado a su fin.

Jack comenzó a temblar bajo mi cuerpo y me encantó aquel detalle, acompañado por las gotas de sudor que le provocaba el miedo de saber que había caído bajo mi control.

— ¿Leoš?-murmuró nerviosamente.- Lo siento, ¿vale?

— No intentes engañarme. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no sientes absolutamente nada. De hecho yo…- hice una pausa para acariciarme mi suave flequillo marrón.- yo quería saber si podías sentir algo. ¡Y mira! Sí puedes.

Tras decir aquello estallé en carcajadas. Estuve riendo por unos segundos, consciente a cada momento de que Jack caía más y más en el pánico. Ah, era tan divertido. ¿Cómo es que había estado privándome de todo eso durante tanto tiempo? De haberlo sabido antes, mi existencia habría sido mucho más gratificante.

— Eh, Jack,-le dije con la sonrisa aún en los labios y apretándole todavía más el filo del hacha, luchando contra las fuerzas de él, que intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de mí.- basta. Terminarás haciéndote daño.

— Eres tú quién me hace daño… hijo de puta.

— Oh, es cierto.-reconocí con una sonrisa más amplia mientras le acariciaba los contornos del rostro y experimentaba una extraña sensación. No era el sentirlo rendido ante mí, era algo mucho más poderoso: saber que era dueño de su vida.- Qué guapo eres.

Entonces, Jack consiguió deshacerse de mí cuando bajé la guardia y me lanzó a un lado. No sé exactamente a qué se debió, pero sólo sé que empezó a dolerme la cabeza, como si me martillearan la frente por dentro.

— Mi cabeza…-me quejé en voz baja y luego observé la cara de desconcierto de Jack. Ah, sí… ¡Jack intentaba violarme! Pero parecía ser que me había escapado. Busqué la pistola que se me había caído y la descubrí a menos de un metro. Gateé y la recuperé para luego apuntar a Jack, que seguía como estaba.- Como se te ocurra tocarme, disparo.

Él siguió mirándome con la boca abierta, pero al poco tiempo dijo sin terminar de creérselo:

— ¿Leoš?

— Soy capaz de hacerlo.-le advertí, y vi sangre resbalando por su cuello, pero me dio igual, más le valía no volver a intentar hacerme algo.

— Tú no estás bien de la olla.-me soltó solamente, parecía muy confundido por algo. ¿Yo estaba mal de la olla? Pues yo no iba intentando violar a la gente de buenas a primeras.

Se levantó sin dejar de mirarme y se dirigió a paso rápido hasta la puerta.

— Jack, espera.-le pedí levantándome del suelo yo también.- Escucha, sé que tú y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien pero…

— Mira, tío, déjame en paz, ¿vale?-me pidió con gesto cansado y receloso, y yo me detuve en seco.

El golpe que dio la puerta al cerrarse me provocó una sacudida en lo más profundo de mi alma… y volví a tener la horrible sensación de estar solo.

**N/A: Relativamente he actualizado pronto xD a ver si puede ser darme algo de prisa. Para a quien le cayera bien el otro Leoš, he de decir que aparecerá de nuevo pronto, eso es como otra subparanoia aparte xD**

**Bueno, se nota que cuando escribí esto sólo había jugado al silent hill 1, vi "la película" (película entre comillas, porque cualquier parecido con la realidad fue pura coincidencia, vamos a ver como se lo montaron para la segunda) y el silent hill 3, por el rollo del supuesto dios de silent hill y todo eso. Más tarde jugué al silent hill 2 (del cual me enamoré *O*) y el 4, la historia de Jack no iba a ser así exactamente en un principio, pero vi lo de Ángela y tuve que ponerlo asó porque me flipó mucho *A*. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a Yukari Sparda, Brujhah, Shad-kun SunderKland y a Tepo por tener la gran amabilidad de leerse esta cosa fruto de mi aburrimiento. De verdad, gracias a vosotros es por lo que me animo con esto, agradezco mucho vuestros mensajes tan constructivos y alentadores T^T así da gusto, de verdad ;) **


	8. El Mito de la Caverna

**N /A: Sí, es posible que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y subiera otro capítulo justo un día después de subir el otro o que los planetas se alienaran anoche, el caso es que aquí vuelvo, este capítulo es la mitad de corto que el anterior, pero espero que lo disfruteis ^^ **

**Respondiendo a Brujhah, sí *¬* adoramos a los desequilibrados mentales (aunque a veces den miedito)**

**Capítulo 7**

El Mito de la Caverna

1

**P**ensé en lo que Jack me había contado acerca de su padre y me sentí mal por él. Su padre los violaba a su hermana y a él... me costaba entender esa situación, pues sólo podía imaginarla y por ello supuse que no debía culpar o juzgar a Jack tan a la ligera. Vale, intentó hacerme o mismo, o eso creo, pero él no tenía la culpa realmente. _«Los sucesos malvados proceden de causas malvadas»_ Recordé aquella cita de Aristófanes y pensé en que tenía razón.

Me compadecía de Jack y sentía pena por él, lo estaba pasando tan mal por aquellos sentimientos de inutilidad, culpa, desesperación y desprecio de sí mismo… por no mencionar sus planteamientos acerca del suicidio y la muerte. Por primera vez caí en la cuenta de por qué Jack pudo haber dicho esas cosas. Aunque si iba a peor y entraba en la fase maníaca, iba a ser complicado traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

_«Piensa en cualquier otra cosa, en lo que sea_» Me aconsejé para animarme.

_« ¿Qué habrá pasado en el capítulo de Lost__ que me perdí esta semana?»_

Me dirigí a la puerta de aquella habitación yo también, no sin antes observar de nuevo la monstruosa criatura que había creado el subconsciente de Jack y lo terrorífico que era todo aquel entorno, y no sólo se debía al horror que supone hallarse de por sí en un hospital abandonado, era algo más que eso… el sentimiento de inquietud y destrucción era sobrecogedor.

Cuando salí fuera, me costó volver a acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, por lo que me quedé ahí un par de minutos. Intenté llamar a Jack, por si estuviera aún cerca, pero no conseguí respuesta. Incluso cuando agucé los oídos sólo percibí un leve sonido que no venía de ninguna parte, como una respiración sin origen.

Encendí la linterna otra vez y, al alumbrar directamente al frente, descubrí con un estremecimiento involuntario unas letras escritas en la pared.

Aunque me mezclen aquí, con los lunáticos, me mantendré cuerdo. Si una cosa no tiene sentido, no hay ninguna razón para que exista. ¿Existes tú?

Tragué saliva al terminar de leer y creer comprender algo. Jamás había tenido un pensamiento tan horrible y, por ello, decidí concentrarme en retomar el rumbo que había llevado el rastro de sangre por el suelo, la única cosa a la que podía adherirme entonces.

El rastro me llevaba hasta la mitad del pasillo y bajaba por unas escaleras. Ya estaba empezando a secarse, por lo que tenía que darme prisa o no encontraría jamás al que me había desatado.

Las preguntas que todavía no había tenido tiempo de hacerme a mí mismo tras todo lo ocurrido inundaron mi mente mientras recorría casi a trote el pasillo hasta las escaleras manchadas de humedad, unas preguntas para las que aún no tenía respuesta... pero que pronto descubriría, sin duda alguna. Estaba seguro de ello, aunque no sabía si quería conocerlas. _«Sobre todo por la amnesia sistemática que estoy comenzando a padecer»_

Apenas puse un pie en el primer escalón, dispuesto a bajar, un ruido metálico parecido al de los balancines oxidados del parque llegó a mis oídos y me paré en seco. Al principio sonaba rápido, pero en seguida comenzó a remitir un poco.

Bajé las escaleras con prudencia, no sin antes mirar a mi espalda, por si acaso. Y en cuanto llegué al primer rellano, alumbré rápidamente una silueta negra que había a un metro de mí. Observé con recelo que se trataba de una silla de ruedas tirada de medio lado, con una de las ruedas aún dando vueltas, como si quienquiera que fuera su dueño hubiera salido volando de ella.

Sintiendo el corazón cada vez más acelerado, me percaté de las salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes… estaban frescas, y fuera lo que fuese, se había arrastrado escaleras abajo. Me fijé en el detalle de que no se trataba del rastro de sangre que yo seguía, el mío ya estaba seco, pero este incidente debió de ocurrir haría pocos minutos.

_«Mantente firme, respira y ten cuidado de dónde pisas_» Llegué al final de las escaleras y entré en el nuevo pasillo con el arma preparada, pero el ocupante de la silla de ruedas no estaba a la vista. El rastro de sangre continuaba, adentrándose en una bifurcación de más adelante.

Agarré con fuerza la pistola, preocupándome inesperadamente por Jack, pero mis ganas de curiosear acerca de aquel asunto se vieron interrumpidas de golpe al oír un sonido que me dejó desorientado por completo. Había… había oído el sonido de un bebé.

Con todo lo que había pasado desde el momento en que había llegado al pueblo, supuse que lo mejor era procurar no sorprenderme tanto. Eso estaba muy bien, pero en cuanto una nueva criatura, quizá la más espeluznante de todas y ojo al dato, apareció al doblar la esquina a la que yo me dirigía, me quedé sin respiración y me sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pánico tuviera tiempo de asentarse, advertí su forma hasta el más mínimo detalle: el ser andaba sobre dos largos brazos de manos gigantescas, y su cuerpo lo formaba una especie de manto oscuro y raído del cual salían dos cabezas de bebé gigantes. Tras esto, el miedo y el terror dominaron mi cuerpo.

La pistola sería inútil, al menos eso pensé, ya que el ser era más grande que yo. Me di la vuelta y eché a correr, atravesando a toda velocidad el pasillo mientras oía los pesados pasos y el berrido de bebé del monstruo tras de mí. Sorteé los bancos destrozados que había en el pasillo y centré mi objetivo en una puerta entornada al final del pasillo, una puerta bajo el cartel de: _Sala de descanso_

Cuando llegué a ella la abrí y entré para luego girarme y echar todos los cerrojos que tenía. Lo hice por puro instinto. Estaba demasiado aterrorizado para pensar en nada de lo que estaba haciendo, para hacer otra cosa que no fuera alejarme de espaldas de la puerta cuando la criatura se estampó contra ella y la hizo estremecerse sobre sus bisagras. Por suerte, aguantaron el impacto.

Me quedé muy quieto, oyendo el palpitar de la sangre en los oídos, a la espera del siguiente golpe. Pasaron unos segundos eternos y no sucedió nada, pero pasaron varios otros antes de que me atreviera a apartar la vista, y ni siquiera el hecho de darme cuenta de que aquello había acabado de momento me hizo sentirme más aliviado.

_«Silent Hill__ está repleto de monstruos, así que ya va siendo hora de que dejes de quedarte pasmado cada vez que ves uno de ellos_.»

2

Comprobé que el cargador que tenía en la pistola aún pesaba, por lo que estaba casi lleno. Aún así, era consciente de que no me quedaban más, de modo que hasta que no encontrara más balas, y eso iba a ser difícil, me las tendría que apañar corriendo o con el hacha. No me hacía especial ilusión, pero si no había más remedio...

Tras tranquilizarme, empecé a darme cuenta de lo que llevaba sonando un rato: el ruido blanco de una televisión. También reparé en que me había metido en una habitación. Frente a mí había una puerta de baño y, asomando por la esquina, vi una sala con sofás, cafeteras, un escritorio, unas estanterías llenos de libros, tablones de conglomerados y una televisión encendida pero que no captaba ninguna señal.

En fin, ya que estaba ahí, debía encontrar algo de utilidad. _«Un par de ametralladoras o un lanzagranadas me vendrían bien»_

Tras echar otro vistazo a mi alrededor, me interné en la pequeña estancia. Observé una serie de papeles esparcidos por el escritorio y me acerqué a comprobarlos. Antes de cogerlos, vi un cuadro pequeño que mostraba la foto en blanco y negro de un hospital y, bajo ella, había un cartelito: _«Hospital Brookhaven_» Interesante, ahora sabía como se llamaba el hospital. _«Un dato muy útil, sí»_

Comprobé los polvorientos y amarillentos papeles, casi ninguno se podía leer, pero descubrí uno impreso con letras mecanografiadas a máquina de escribir que sí era legible.

_Habitación M6. _

_Presenta alucinaciones audiovisuales leves, inestabilidad emocional, ideas obsesivas. Posible esquizofrenia leve. Seguirá en observación._

_Generalmente tranquilo y dispuesto a cooperar, presenta un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Pero, según los últimos informes, se pone muy violento al sobresaltarse._

No me extrañaba lo más mínimo que ahí la gente enloqueciera o creyera ver cosas que no pueden existir más allá de su imaginación. Incluso con o sin maldición, ese lugar debió de ser horrible, al menos subconscientemente estoy seguro de que había habido algo siempre.

Algo me heló la sangre enseguida, un dato que no había visto al principio… pero que no podía ser cierto: _«Diagnóstico psiquiátrico del doctor H.__ Charnley__, paciente: L. R. Slánský» _Leí y luego volví a releer el diagnóstico. ¿Por qué estaba mi nombre ahí escrito? _«Tranquilo, sólo son siglas, eso quiere decir que quizás no seas tú. Piensa, el hospital llevará cerrado más de un siglo»_ Pero realmente no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Seguí mirando el resto de papeles, por si hubiera algo más. Entonces encontré algo. Un par de doctores hablaban de varios de sus pacientes que padecían el mismo tipo de alucinación. A estos se les dio el diagnóstico de esquizofrénicos, pero era extraño que todos hablaran de un mismo mundo alternativo. Lo denominaban el reino de Dios. _«Vaya, ¿de qué me suena eso? Pero me pregunto por qué se convertiría en un trastorno compartido»_

Un golpe seco retumbó en el silencio de la habitación, poniéndome todos los músculos en tensión, a la espera de un posible ataque. Pero no era nada, por lo visto se había caído un libro de la estantería. Me acerqué al objeto y descubrí que no era un libro, sino una cinta de vídeo… y lo más extraño es que tenía una etiqueta que decía: _«Jack Clayton»_

Releí la etiqueta sin terminar de creérmelo, ¿cómo podía ser? Lo mismo se trataba de un familiar suyo. Examiné la televisión y descubrí un aparato de vídeo justo debajo. Me senté en el suelo y metí la cinta con cierto nerviosismo. Qué casualidad que se cayera justo esa cinta.

La película comenzó mostrando unas cabinas de teléfono apostadas en una pared. Dichas cabinas estaban en el interior de un edificio de cierta categoría, pues destacaba el brillo de los pequeños cristales que separaban cada teléfono, el mármol y la elegante decoración.

De pronto, Jack entró en el campo de visión pero… era el mismo Jack que yo conocía. Además, era como si la cámara hubiera estado allí colocada para eso, esperándolo.

Su actitud me resultó insegura. Se rascaba la cabeza sin llegar a tener claro lo qué iba a hacer, si irse o llamar por teléfono a alguien. Pero pereció ser que finalmente se decantó por descolgar el teléfono y marcar. El aparato dio varios timbrazos mientras él no dejaba de rascarse los ojos, quizá todavía dudaba de si llamar o no. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que tenía algún que otro moretón en la cara, más concretamente en el pómulo izquierdo y en el labio.

— ¿Mamá?-habló de forma casi nerviosa.- Sí, soy Jack.-hizo una pausa.- Ya… lo siento, de verdad. ¿Cómo está Shannon?

Él se quedó callado por un tiempo, y una expresión de lo más triste se apoderó de su rostro por momentos.

— Joder…-murmuró solamente.- Bueno, me gustaría ir a verla pronto, dile que se mejore de mi parte, yo… Sí, lo sé. Oye, ¿no te ha dicho nada de papá?

Dio un remarcado resoplido y se buscó algo por la chaqueta del traje.

— Sí, lo que tú digas.-se quejó y por fin encontró lo que buscaba: una tarjeta.- Encontré lo que me dejaste. Mira, no sé qué voy a hacer, esto me parece un poco… vale, sí, pero… de acuerdo, ya me has dicho que es tu vecino y es maravilloso, pero no me parece que yo necesite un psicólogo.-hizo otra pausa y puso un mohín.- ¿Leoš Reisz… qué? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-un momento, ¿significaba eso que la señora Shelley era su madre?- Mira, que me da igual, ¿vale? Yo no necesito ningún loquero, ¿has probado a ir tú? Porque… no, escúchame tú a mí, tú eres la que nunca quiso saber nada ni oír nada, prefieres las mentiras y eres incapaz de dar la cara por tus propios hijos, si Shannon está como está es por tu culpa.

Jack se apoyó en la pared con otro resoplido.

— No, gracias a ti piensan que sufro graves trastornos emocionales y alguna que otra paranoia, muchas gracias, mamá.-refunfuñó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.- Algún día, esto te pesará más a ti que a mí.

Tras eso último, colgó de un golpe seco.

Jack enterró el rostro con ambas manos y se quedó en la misma postura, hasta que, finalmente, se incorporó y giró la esquina. Para mi sorpresa, la cámara lo siguió. ¿Quién se había dedicado a grabar aquello si aquel hospital fue cerrado y abandonado a principios del siglo XX?

Él bajó unas escaleras, saludando a regañadientes a hombres y mujeres con los que se topaba, todos igual de trajeados, seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de empresa. Atravesó un pasillo y finalmente salió por unas puertas de cristal, a la calle. Jack caminaba cabizbajo, abstraído de todo lo que lo rodeaba. En un par de ocasiones se acarició un bolsillo del pantalón, el cual estaba algo abultado. ¿Qué llevaría ahí? En cualquier caso, su expresión no era muy alegre. Incluso más asqueada de lo normal.

Llegó hasta un barrio algo marginal, por lo que su apariencia trajeada llamó la atención de la gente que pasaba por allí. Quizá por eso acabó quitándose la chaqueta. Subió unas mugrientas escaleras y ascendió unas cuantas plantas poco iluminadas. Hasta que se detuvo ante una lamentable puerta de madera, la cual golpeó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que, con un resoplido, rebuscó por sus bolsillos, en busca de las llaves.

Jack entró directamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a tirar la chaqueta a un depravado sofá y sacar un fajo de billetes y colocarlos sobre una mesa.

— Jack, Jack…-suspiró alguien desde alguna parte que la cámara no captaba.- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No me das más que problemas y sigues sin hacer caso a mis normas.

Jack no contestó, sólo lo estudió con la mirada, casi sin pestañear y, entonces, pude ver al hombre que reposaba sobre el marco de una puerta, con una cerveza en la mano. No parecía haberse duchado nunca y casi podía captar el hedor que desprendía a alcohol.

— ¿Qué pasó con el dinero del mes pasado?

— Yo también lo necesito.-contestó Jack, había agachado un poco la cabeza.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua en señal de enfado y se acercó a él.

— Luego pasa lo que pasa, Jack.-dijo fingiendo cierta lástima y muy cerca de él.- Lo de Shannon no fue un accidente, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando me faltan los suministros que yo considero vitales.

— La última paliza que le diste la ha dejado medio muerta.-le acusó apretando la mandíbula.- Como te atrevas a volver a tocarla…-comenzó a amenazarlo, pero aquel tipo no se lo pensó dos veces en golpearle la cara con la botella de cristal. Me dolió hasta a mí, que sólo lo estaba viendo.

Jack se llevó la mano a la boca, la cual había empezado a sangrarle abundantemente. Pero antes de que retrocediera, el hombre lo agarró por ambos brazos, reteniéndole firmemente. No me esperaba aquella reacción tan sumisa de alguien como Jack… a no ser que ese fuese su padre.

— Sabes que no me gusta pegarte, Jack.-le murmuró al oído.- Pero es que no aprendes nunca.-a continuación, le pasó una mano por debajo de los pantalones y creo que puse exactamente la misma mueca de asco que Jack.- Te has convertido en todo un hombre,-empezó a quitarle la ropa a la par que intentaba besarlo, aun con la sangre de por medio.- en un hombre muy atractivo.

Jack intentó escapar, pero no podía. Sin embargo, pudo aprovechar un momento para lograr sacar lo que ocultaba en su bolsillo. Se trataba de algo que relució por un segundo, seguramente un cuchillo o algo así, y se lo clavó por la espalda varias veces. Salpicándolo todo de un rojo brillante y provocando agudos aullidos a aquel hombre. Lo agarró por la espalda y le apuñaló el pecho frenéticamente, hasta que el hombre dejó de moverse por fin. Finalmente, había muerto. Jack se quedó en el suelo, con el cadáver del hombre encima y manchándolo todo con la sangre que salía del cuerpo a borbotones.

— ¿Papá?-gimió antes de romper a llorar.

En ese momento, cuando todavía no me hacía a la idea de lo que veía, la cinta acabó y la pantalla volvió a emitir únicamente ruido blanco. De todas formas, no reparé en eso hasta más después, todavía intentaba asimilar lo que había visto, y no sólo se debía al hecho de que Jack había matado a su padre en un acto desesperado, sino, ¿por qué se encontraba allí esa grabación? ¿Quién la había hecho? ¿Con qué propósito?

Saqué la cinta del vídeo y volví a leer la etiqueta con una corazonada. _«Quizá yo también…» _dejé la cinta de Jack en el suelo y busqué por el resto de la estantería. El pulso se me aceleró cuando vi la que llevaba la etiqueta de: _«Leoš Reisz Slánský»_ La saqué rápidamente y la introduje en el vídeo.

_«__ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esto no tiene ninguna lógica!»_ Daba igual, no sabía si lo que vería me gustaría o no, pero tenía que descubrirlo.

La película dio varios saltos, pero empezó a formarse una imagen. Yo salía en primer plano. Apoyado sobre el borde blanco de algo… ¿una bañera tal vez? La cabeza la tenía apoyada sobre mis brazos y sonreía de forma casi imperceptible. Bajé una mano por el borde, pero no alcanzaba a ver exactamente lo que había dentro. Lentamente, la volví a subir. El dedo índice estaba manchado por completo de un líquido espeso y rojo… _« ¿Sangre?»_ Luego, me chupé el dedo con gusto. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? La visión empezó a inquietarme.

Entonces, la imagen dio más saltos y el vídeo emitió un chirrido. Después, la pantalla se quedó en negro y el aparato soltó un olor a quemado.

— ¡Mierda!-grité al instante, tenía que descubrir aquello de lo que no conseguía acordarme, por horrible que fuera necesitaba saberlo.- _Bůh členů, pro__č?_

Agarré el estúpido aparato de vídeo y lo estrellé contra la pared, emitiendo un sonido estruendoso en aquel silencio cuando el aparato se destrozó por completo tras el impacto. _«Les, controla tus nervios. Últimamente te alteras y pierdes el control por nada»_ ¿Cómo no iba a alterarme? Y no sólo por ser consciente de que yo mismo era un desconocido para mí, sino porque no sabía quién se había dedicado a grabarnos ni con qué propósito. _«Por no hablar del enigmático diagnóstico psiquiátrico que llevaba casualmente mi nombre»_

3

Pegué la oreja a la puerta cuando pensé que ya estaba listo –relativamente- para continuar mi aventura por el hospital abandonado. Bien, según había visto fugazmente, me encontraba en la segunda planta del edificio. El rastro que debía seguir se dirigía por el pasillo del monstruoso bebé de dos cabezas para adelante.

Abrí la puerta un poco, sólo para ver el panorama. Por narices tenía que salir, no me iba a quedar allí a vivir para siempre. No había rastro de la criatura.

Dejé de nuevo la puerta entornada y di los primeros pasos al frente, intentando distinguir la ubicación del rastro de sangre.

Avancé unos metros, hasta situarme en la primera de las puertas de las habitaciones: M1. Intenté abrirla, pero estaba atrancada. Seguí andando de puntillas. Encontré el rastro de nuevo, entre las manchas de la otra sangre. Era fácil distinguirlo, mi rastro eran unas pisadas, no algo destrozado que hubiera sido arrastrado.

Aún así, me detuve ante la puerta M2 y también probé a abrirla. La diferencia fue que esa vez me vi recompensado por el clic que emitió al abrirse y entré. La habitación era más grande de lo normal. Encendí la linterna y me sobrecogió un poco el entorno. Los numerosos azulejos blancos estaban despegados, había tres camas con sus respectivas mesillas y las paredes estaban muy manchadas de humedad. Me acerqué un poco a una de las camas y descubrí que las tres estaban manchadas de sangre seca. ¿Qué hacían en ese hospital con los pacientes?

En una pared había algo escrito de un color rojo oscuro.

Siempre estaba pensando en ti, aquí, en esta lúgubre celda, oyendo gritos. Nunca supe tu nombre, ni cómo era tu rostro. Pero ahora lo sé. Sé que tú eres aquel que he estado esperando. Por eso has venido a rescatarme.

Desvié la vista enseguida, qué horror de lugar, y ya estaba empezando a plantearme el hecho de que los escritos en la pared iban dirigidos a mí. Aunque me daba la sensación de que aquel hospital lo tuvieron que cerrar porque todo el mundo enloquecía allí dentro.

Sobresaliendo de debajo de una mesilla, descubrí algo. Me agaché y tiré con cuidado hasta sacarlo. Era una revista cuyo nombre no había oído en la vida. La abrí y me topé con un artículo muy peculiar:

_Escuela M__idwich y Hope House:_

_Un orfanato y una escuela en las afueras de Silent Hill. Toda una falsa imagen que esconde un lugar en el que los niños son raptados y se les lava el cerebro. Está gestionada por Silent Hill Smile Support Society, una organización benéfica conocida a veces como 4S. _

_Es cierto que acoge a niños pobres sin hogar y los crían. Pero, en el fondo, es una organización pagana que imparte su propio y perverso dogma en lugar de buenos valores religiosos. Algunos habitantes que viven cerca del recinto afirman haber oído y visto cosas extrañas a altas horas de la noche. Y otros han oído un cántico procedente del orfanato sobre la medianoche. Lamentablemente, a nuestro equipo de reporteros se le ha negado el acceso cuando intentó tomar fotografías de las instalaciones y entrevistar a algunos profesores. ¿Qué ocultan? _

_Durante sus intentos de infiltración, se ha descubierto una torre circular de cemento en la parte trasera. Su aspecto es muy sospechoso y no sabemos para qué la usan. Pensamos que puede tratarse de una prisión secreta._

_Recientes hallazgos nos permiten saber a ciencia cierta que la religión impartida en la escuela y el orfanato es llamada La Orden, vinculada a la historia de Silent Hill, que se denomina a sí mismo "el pueblo elegido". Sin embargo, esta religión y su práctica poseen un lado oscuro y peligroso._

El artículo acabó ahí. La revista estaba en muy mal estado, pero reconocí enseguida el edificio fotografiado: la escuela Midwich y el orfanato… ambos formaban el lugar donde Anaïs se crió, ¿significaba eso que a ella también le habían lavado el cerebro? ¿Que creía en una religión pagana basada en sacrificios y todo tipo de barbaridades? Y el colgante que yo aún seguía portando no era otra cosa que el símbolo de esa religión, La Orden… Nunca fui una persona religiosa, siempre pasé del tema, ella en cambio sí lo era, pero siempre di por hecho que sería católica. _«Vaya quebradero de cabeza»_

Revoleé la revista por ahí y me fui de nuevo a la puerta. Mi vida había dado un vuelco totalmente, o no, todo era así, lo que pasa es que yo no lo veía. En la ignorancia está la felicidad. _« ¿Qué sentido tiene eso ahora? No llores sobre la leche derramada»_ De acuerdo, la única pega era que la leche llevaba derramada años y yo la había descubierto ahora de golpe.

Cuando me interné de nuevo en el pasillo, busqué con la linterna el rastro de las pisadas ensangrentadas. Me sentí intranquilo por el profundo silencio que reinaba en el pasillo. Comencé a andar… había algo raro en el ambiente, algo que hizo que mis pelos se erizaran.

Me detuve en seco. _«Detrás de mí»_

De repente algo me agarró fuertemente por la cintura y emití un grito que retumbó por el pasillo. El horrendo bebé me había agarrado con una de sus manos gigantes y me sostuvo en alto mientras berreaba.

Intenté patalear y soltarme, pero fue inútil. «_Voy a morir. Me va a reventar como siga apretando y no puedo respirar… no, de ninguna manera.» _

Todo ocurrió rápido después, una de sus cabezas se precipitó a por mí, para morderme supongo, pero yo moví un brazo asombrosamente rápido y le metí el cañón de la pistola por la boca antes de disparar. Haciendo que la sangre salpicara toda la pared de atrás al reventarle la cabeza.

Aprovechando que se tambaleó peligrosamente y su asimiento sobre mí disminuyó, le asesté otra bala entre ceja y ceja a la otra cabeza. No tardó en soltarme y yo caí de culo al suelo, pero me incorporé rápidamente, apuntándolo con la pistola mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— A mí nadie me toca un pelo, capullo.-le escupí al cadáver destrozado del bicho, que no se movió siquiera un milímetro.

_«Maldita radio»_ Casi refunfuñé en voz alta. La saqué del bolsillo y probé a encenderla, pues estaba apagada. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada, posiblemente se hubiera quedado sin batería. _«Ah, estupendo, ahora será mucho más entretenido»_

Retomé el rumbo de las huellas después de dejar la radio tirada por ahí.

El rastro de sangre se desdibujaba por el suelo, pero finalmente se detuvo antes de desaparecer ante una puerta bajo el cartel M6. _«Qué curioso, la misma habitación en donde se encontraba ese tal L. R. Slánský»_

Dicha puerta tenía, alrededor del pomo, marcas de sangre, como si al que hubiera entrado le costara ya incluso un gran esfuerzo abrir la puerta y hubiera manoteado para encontrar el pomo.

Pasé un dedo por el líquido color burdeos y noté que estaba seco, pero más reciente que los chorreones que decoraban las paredes del hospital, no tenía duda. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba al otro lado, no había salido, y había sido él quien me había despojado de las cadenas pero, ¿cuándo lo hizo?

Oí que alguien tosía al otro lado, y parecía ser humano.

Con el corazón empezando a latirme con rapidez, me decidí por abrir la puerta. Pero cuando entré no me pude creer lo que veía.

Se trataba de una pequeña habitación de ladrillos blancos y mohosos. Había una pequeña mesilla carcomida y una ventana tapiada. Pero lo que me sorprendió a sobremanera fue el que estaba tumbado sobre la cama.

— Les,-murmuró desesperado apenas me vio.- _prosím,_ _pomoz mi._

— Ostias…-él… yo lo había visto morir, ¡estaba muerto, joder! « _¿Qué hago? Me está pidiendo ayuda»_ Pero fui incapaz de mover un músculo, me sentía colapsado por un millón de pensamientos incoherentes.

— _Prosím…_-me repitió de forma suplicante.

Después, tosió sangre. El otro Leoš parecía encontrarse en las últimas, estaba cubierto de sangre, al menos por el pecho, y su ceñida camiseta ahora lo estaba aún más, pues estaba empapada de fluido vital. Pero, ¿cómo…? Lo vi morir, estaba muerto, ¡tenía un agujero enorme en el pecho!

— _Co se stane? Jak jste?_-le pregunté por su estado, despertando de pronto y corriendo hasta él. Me arrodillé junto a su colchón y busqué sus ojos. Tenía un aspecto diferente, y era algo que iba más allá de su rostro cubierto de suciedad o de manchas de sangre.- Leoš… _jste vykrvení._

— No me dejes morir, Les.-contestó agarrándome con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, sobresaltándome de pronto.- ¡No me dejes morir!

Pero me soltó inmediatamente, como si el esfuerzo lo hubiera dejado agotado. Su vientre estaba cubierto por completo con sangre fresca, y su semblante estaba contraído por el dolor. No alcanzaba a ver la herida, pero por la cantidad de sangre que había estaba claro que era muy grave.

— Yo… no sé qué puedo hacer.-reconocí con impotencia.

— Les, _moje láska_, no permitas que nadie te engañe ni te haga daño nunca más.-hablaba muy suavemente y casi adormilado, tanto que me asusté; además, su herida todavía sangrante y la mirada aguada de sus ojos… la vida se le escapaba con rapidez.

No creía que estuviese fingiendo lo de estar herido: tenía un aspecto malísimo, con una palidez casi extrema, y ni siquiera respiraba con regularidad.

— ¿Has sido tú quién me ha liberado de las cadenas?-le pregunté inseguro.

Él asintió levemente.

— Ah…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-inquirió un poco molesto.- Aún no crees que yo exista de verdad, ¿no?-volvió a toser débilmente y por la comisura de sus labios apareció un nuevo hilo de sangre.- ¿Ves, Les? Me estás matando. Y no sólo porque no terminas de creer en mí, sino porque das de lado esa parte de ti mismo.

— Yo no soy como tú.-contesté rotundamente.

— No, eso ya lo veo.-refutó.- Pero, ¿cómo crees que escapaste de Jack? Ese maniático impulsivo.-no respondí a eso, pero sí que era verdad que no sabía exactamente cómo había escapado de él. _«Tú no estás bien de la olla»_ eso me había dicho.- Prefieres vivir con los ojos vendados, pensando que nadie te hará daño porque crees que todos son tan buenos como tú. No es cierto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme exactamente?

Él se rió suavemente.

— ¿El encuentro con tu mujer te pareció bonito?-ante eso no tuve respuesta, ¿cómo lo sabía? Bueno, él me había desatado así que…- ¿Puedes fiarte de ella?

— ¿Qué dices? Yo… creo que sí, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

— ¿Lo ves? Eres tan inocente. Ella no está de tu parte, Les, sino con esa perra llamada Claudia.-contestó con expresión exánime, y su voz mostró un intenso agotamiento.- ¿Recuerdas el famoso mito de Platón? Describe a personas encadenadas en la parte más profunda de una caverna. Atados de cara a la pared, su visión está limitada y por lo tanto no pueden distinguir a nadie. Lo único que se ve es la pared de la caverna sobre la que se reflejan sombras. ¿Serás el individuo que salga a la luz del día?

Me quedé dubitativo, pensando en esa posibilidad, que mi mujer me había vuelto a engañar. Ella no quería hablarme de su hermana, de Claudia, ni de su extraña religión o de lo que ella misma estaba a punto de hacer. Anaïs también vio el escalofriante tatuaje que me habían hecho, parecía saber lo que era pero, aún así, no quiso decirme nada. Leoš tenía razón, aunque me diera rabia admitirlo, ¿qué estaba pasando a mi alrededor realmente?

— Tienes dudas hasta de tu propia identidad.-continuó él, sin apenas darme cuenta, me acarició con el dedo índice el contorno del rostro.- ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Quién soy yo? Tu carácter permanece único e idéntico a sí mismo, pese a que tenga diferentes apariencias o pueda ser percibido de distinta forma.

Él es yo mismo, luego, ¿mi identidad es la suya? ¿Yo soy él?

— Déjame ir contigo.-me pidió, incorporándose de pronto y apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Parecía que se había recuperado de golpe, que su herida se había cerrado, ¿se debía a que había empezado a aceptarlo?- Sé que tienes miedo, pero un miedo que va más allá. Tienes miedo a sentirte abandonado, a perder lo amado, miedo a la venganza y al castigo, y a la posibilidad de sanción por ti mismo.

Lo miré a los ojos largamente. Es cierto, no sabía si podía fiarme de él pero una parte de mí me estaba pidiendo a gritos su ayuda.

— Ayúdame a salir de aquí.-casi le supliqué y él sonrió satisfecho.

Se levantó de un salto. Verdaderamente, se había recuperado del todo, todavía no conseguía explicármelo, ¿qué coño pasaba con ese tío? Primero lo matan, luego revive pero se encuentra al borde de la muerte y, ¡ahora se levanta como si nada! Dio un paso al frente y yo retrocedí por su repentina iniciativa, pero él dio dos pasos más y consiguió agarrarme por las muñecas fuertemente.

— Vamos, no te asustes, Les.-me dijo para intentar tranquilizarme, pero la forma que tenía de actuar, la de hacerme sentir que era su posesión, no era para nada tranquilizadora.- Sólo quiero darte las gracias.

— No me has asustado.-reproché.- ¿Y por qué quieres dármelas?

— Me estás aceptando, por fin lo estás haciendo.-sonrió. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los míos. Iba a besarme pero, antes de que lo hiciera, lo aparté de un empujón en el pecho.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso.-le advertí.

— De acuerdo.-aceptó con una sonrisa que denotaba todo menos que lo iba a cumplir.

4

Había pasado lo mismo de la otra vez. Me había dejado engatusar por sus palabras, ¿cómo lo hacía? «_Será mejor que lo admitas_, _estás fascinado por él»_ me susurró mi mente. _« ¡De eso nada!__»_

En cualquier caso, empezaba a pensar que tenía razón, todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, a su manera claro. Incluso Avery había pasado de mí. Y Anaïs… no me lo esperaba de ella, dejarme tirado de esa manera y si no llega a ser por él no hubiera salido de aquella habitación. No tenía más remedio que intentar fiarme de su palabra, aunque eso significara hacer algún tipo de pacto con el diablo.

— ¿De verdad sabes salir del hospital?-le pregunté cuando estábamos de vuelta en el pasillo de la segunda planta.

— No te preocupes. Tengo la llave del ascensor.

Pensé de nuevo en lo que me había dicho, todo aquello acerca de mi verdadera identidad, ¿hablaba de eso de lo que no conseguía acordarme?

Cuando pasamos frente a la escalera de la sangre y la silla de ruedas me detuve en seco y lo agarré del brazo.

— ¿Sabes…?-comencé a preguntarle señalándole la silla con la cabeza.

— ¿Has oído los gritos que se oyen desde las profundidades del hospital?-me contestó con una sonrisa y yo negué con la cabeza.- Yo sí. No hagas caso a lo que ves u oyes.-luego me agarró por la cintura.- Vamos, el ascensor está cerca, al lado de la estación de enfermeras.

— He encontrado algo…-le murmuré deshaciéndome de su brazo.- Un diagnóstico psiquiátrico con mi nombre… ¿hay algo importante que yo no sepa?

Él se giró y me sonrió de forma sombría, pero divertida a la vez. No me contestó, pero tras ver su expresión, pensé en que lo mejor era no hacerle esas preguntas.

Lo seguí por el pasillo algo cabizbajo. Cuando pasamos por encima del cadáver de la criatura que había matado momentos antes, creo que Leoš hizo un comentario de los suyos, de esos a los que yo no les veía la gracia. Después, atravesamos una puerta doble de metal algo oxidada y llegamos a un pasillo oscuro, repleto de camillas con cadáveres ocultos bajo sábanas blancas llenas de sangre seca.

— Toma.-me dijo él al depositarme en una mano la llave del ascensor.- Que no te asusten los muertos, los vivos dan más miedo.

Tras decir aquello como si adivinara la grima que me dio ver los brazos mortecinos sobresaliendo de las sábanas, me guió por un cruce de pasillos hasta una esquina, donde estaba el ascensor.

Me dirigí a sus gruesas puertas de aluminio y encontré el hueco de la llave en una esquina. La introduje. Después de abrirlo, pulsé el botón de llamada.

Antes de poder girarme de nuevo, oí un pequeño gemido a mi lado y un sonido extraño, como de algo rompiéndose. Miré al otro Leoš automáticamente, el cual se había quedado dos pasos por detrás de mí.

Ahogué un grito y me pegué contra las puertas del ascensor que aún no se habían abierto. La hoja de una espada enorme le traspasaba todo el torso, desde lo alto del pecho hasta la cintura… y detrás de él se encontraba el escalofriante monstruo de la pirámide en la cabeza. Aquel ser lo había ensartado con su enorme espadón.

Las puertas se abrieron y casi caí de culo a la cabina, pues me había pegado contra las puertas hasta el punto de espachurrarme contra ellas.

Casi por acto instintivo, golpeé el único botón que poseía el ascensor y, mientras las puertas se cerraban, observé con terror cómo el monstruo sacaba su espada del cuerpo de Leoš y éste caía, sin vida y lleno de abundante sangre, al suelo con un golpe brusco.

_«No dejará de perseguirte hasta que te destroce»_ Las palabras de Claudia resonaron en mi mente como si fueran la reverberación de una sentencia infernal, ¿acaso había confundido el cabeza pirámide a ese otro yo conmigo?

Me pegué contra la pared del fondo del ascensor sin poder respirar con regularidad a causa del miedo. _«Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no intente entrar…__»_


End file.
